


But We're Just Friends

by ZoeRainnBlommor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien dating Kagami, All The Ships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Marinette dating Luka, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Viperion comes back, also Ryuko, and an amok, but it's still fun, lots of sin, marinette and adrien are friends, ok maybe not all, probably 17 to 18, there's also an akuma, they are seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeRainnBlommor/pseuds/ZoeRainnBlommor
Summary: This takes place at the end of season three, about two years later when they are seniors in high school. Marinette has moved on from her infatuation with Adrien and is dating Luka. Adrien has moved on from Ladybug and is dating Kagami. But all is not perfect in their new relationships. For some reason, Adrien and Marinette are still virgins. Why? Is something holding them back? Purrrhaps some old feelings? Prepare yourself for smut, some plot, and then more smut! Oh, also Adrien and Marinette are best friends. She can talk to him like a normal person now. I'm also not sure about how the grades work in France or if they have a senior prom. I'm American so I just wrote from my own experience. Did I mention there's smut? There's smut!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 70
Kudos: 239





	1. Lukanette

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and my first smut. The smut starts right away. Enjoy!

_I_ _t’s okay, this is okay,_ Marinette thought as Luka shoved his tongue in her mouth. It had become sort of her mantra every time she started a makeout session with Luka. She opened her mouth wider and reciprocated, deepening the kiss. He pushed himself on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel him grinding himself against her crotch. His hardness excited her, and she began to feel a bit of an ache between her legs.

She was beginning to realize that she was enjoying this time with him more and more. They had been together two years and she had been hesistant to do much with him at first. It was probably because she was still trying to get over Adrien, but he had been patient with her and had never pushed her. In fact, he had asked permission so much at the beginning that she had gotten fed up with it and told him she would just stop him when she felt like they had gone too far.

Marinette moaned as he reached under her shirt and started to play with her breasts, squeezing them and then concentrating only on the nipples. No one had ever really touched her breasts before she had started dating Luka, and she never knew how good it could feel. She knew he was older and had more experience, and she was starting to relish the idea of being in an expert’s arms.

He looked up at her and she nodded, knowing what he wanted next. He unzipped her pants and pushed his hand into her panties. She had only recently started allowing him to go this far. They would touch down there _over_ the clothes, but she had remained nervous about him actually touching _her._ The first time she finally let him do it, it had been so amazing she didn’t know why she had waited so long.

He slowly rubbed his fingers back and forth over her folds before reaching her clit and rubbing slow cirlces over it. He always started out slow to give her the opportunity to stop him. Gasps involuntarily escaped her mouth, and she found herself lifting her hips to press herself into his hand. She thought she heard him let out a low chuckle, and then he slipped a finger into her. Oh, God, that felt incredible. She had never really played with herself before dating him and didn’t realize the capacity her own body had to make her feel such pleasure. It felt like she was throbbing down there, and she could feel herself getting wetter. He moved his finger in and out, in and out, and before she knew it, she was moaning. It felt like all the nerves in her body concentrated in that one spot. It suddenly felt a little fuller, and she realized he had added a second finger. He moved them in and out, faster and faster. She felt something well up from her pussy to her stomach and up into her chest. Her moans grew louder without her even meaning to let that happen. She could hear him moaning in between them.

He pulled off her pants and underwear all the way. She opened her eyes to see him moving his head down there. She usually stopped him when he went for this part, but she _had_ allowed him a couple of times, and she had to admit, it had been _amazing._ Should she stop him this time? He made eye contact with her as if he knew what she was thinking, but she couldn’t bring herself to make a move to stop him. Then he closed his eyes, and she felt him licking her just on the outside of her folds. _Oh, God, that’s—_ she began to think before language seemed to escape her brain. Her head fell back on the pillow, and more moans escaped her throat. She felt his tongue enter her. That was even better than his fingers. He moved it in and out quickly. She thrust her hips towards him as he pushed his tongue in as far as it could reach. She could feel that feeling inside her again, getting stronger as it rose up through her body. She couldn’t help it, she kept moaning more and more loudly. “Oh, Luka!” she called out. Where did that come from? She hadn’t even meant to say it. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. He kept moving his tongue in and out, in and out. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could see colors, all colors of the rainbow swirling, suddenly bursting as she cried out, an intense wave of pleasure vibrating throughout her whole body. She opened her eyes and saw his face slowly coming back into focus. He was wiping his mouth. Suddenly, his face was next to hers, and she was kissing him again. She could taste herself on his tongue. “Marinette, you ready?” he breathed.

 _Huh? What?_ Her brain slowly started to come back to reality, and words were having meaning again. “Uh…” she replied. “To, uh, have sex?”

He chuckled and said, “Yeah. Don’t worry, I have condoms.”

No, she knew she wasn’t ready for that yet. But the ache was so strong again. All she wanted was for him to touch her, to fill her, maybe she was ready… No! She knew she wasn’t yet. She couldn’t just jump into this yet.

“I-I’m sorry, Luka,” she stammered. She heard him sigh heavily and instantly felt guilty.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he replied, sitting up. “I’ll wait for you.”

She sat up, too. “But, uh, we can, uh still do other things,” she said in her best attempt to sound sexy. He looked at her, lifting one eyebrow.

She wanted to make him feel good, like he had done to her. She felt like she owed him that. She began rubbing his crotch. She could tell he was already ready to go. She began unzipping his pants. It was like he was bursting to get out. She marveled at how he could even control this thing. She reached her hand in and began running it up and down his length. She heard him moan quietly. That seemed to motivate her to close her whole hand around it and rub faster. She pulled his pants and boxers down further with her other hand so she could get more access to it. He was moaning more. She could feel her own ache getting stronger as she heard his moans. She could see it now. She had never seen one before. It was just standing straight up, and it was so hard. It was kind of weird, but she also wanted it in a way she had never wanted anything before. She began to lower her head but stopped when she heard him say, “Marinette, you don’t have to.”

“I want to, Luka,” she replied, and with that, she began to lick the tip. She heard him gasp a little and ran her tongue down the length. Then she slowly put her mouth down as far as she could go. She held it at the base with her hand, as she bobbed her head up and and down. She ran her tongue on the underside of it, swirling it around as much as she could. She could tell he liked it.

“Oh, God,” he moaned. “Oh, Marinette.” Damn, she had a long name and she got him to say the whole thing! She must be doing _something_ right. She bobbed her head faster and faster. She felt him grab onto her hair on the back of her head, pulling it out of her pigtails. Faster, faster.

“Marinette, I’m going to—I’m going to—”

Suddenly, warm liquid burst into her mouth. She attempted to swallow as best as she could, but most of it ended up dribbling down her chin. She got off him and quickly grabbed a towel off the nightstand to clean up with. She felt a little embarrassed, but he didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were half open, and he was still breathing heavily. “Oh, God, Marinette,” he mumbled. “That was amazing.”

“It’s my first time to do that,” she said quietly.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. “Well, you’re a fast learner,” he replied.

After they got dressed, they went into the living room where Juleka and Rose were watching a movie. Juleka looked up at Marinette and smirked. “Little loud, huh?” she teased.

Marinette blushed.

Rose was resting her head in Juleka’s lap and looked up and said, “Just do what I do, Marinette. Use a pillow to muffle your voice. This one here—” she pointed her thumb back at Juleka, “can really make me scream.”

At this, Juleka blushed.

Marinette thought it was awesome that Rose and Juleka had finally come out as an official couple as of a couple of years ago, about the same time she started dating Luka. Everyone had suspected, of course, but it was so cute to see them walking down the halls at school, holding hands.

In fact, most of her friends were in happy relationships. Alya and Nino were still going strong, as were Mylene and Ivan, and there was even some suspicion that Alix and Nathaniel were dating, although they would never admit it. They were an interesting couple, to say the least, but they still seemed happy together.

Marinette suddenly realized that Luka had gone into the kitchen but still hadn’t come out. She stepped in and found him leaning against the counter, staring at a bag of popcorn rotating in the microwave. “Hey, Luka,” she said, “what’s up?”

“Hey, Marinette,” he replied. “I just wanted to get a snack.”

She sidled up beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. An awkward silence hung in the air between them for a few minutes until he broke it by saying, “You know, Marinette, we’ve been together for two years.”

“I know,” Marinette responded, knowing exactly where this was going.

“I feel like I’ve been patient.”

“You have, Luka, and it’s been an amazing two years.”

“I mean, I’m not trying to rush you, but _when?_ ” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Sorry, nevermind. I sound like such an asshole.”

“No, you don’t, Luka,” Marinette said, placing her hand on his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous about it. I’ve never…”

“I know, Marinette, and I love you. I want you to be comfortable, so I’ll wait till you’re ready, no matter how long it takes.”

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then leaned back against the counter again. Marinette rested her head against his chest. He was so warm, so protective. Surely, she could give him an answer. She wasn’t ready yet, but a date when she _would_ be ready might be nice. She lifted her head to look at him. “What about prom?”

“Prom?” he replied.

“Yeah, we can plan for prom night.”

“Uh, Marinette, you already went to prom with me, and we didn’t do it, remember?”

“Yeah, but that was _your_ prom. I’m a senior now and _my_ prom is coming up.”

“Ugh, I already graduated. You want me to go back to high school for _another_ prom?”

“Well, yeah, you’re my boyfriend. Unless you want me to go with someone else?” she added with a sly smile.

He smiled back. “No, of course not. So…prom night, huh?”

“Yeah, we’ll get a room at the hotel this time and, well, you know…”

His smile widened. “Well,” he said, “I guess I have no choice but to go back to high school for another prom.”


	2. Adrigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now time for some smut between Adrien and Kagami. I haven't seen much of this ship, so I thought the world needed more.

Adrien rolled over on top of Kagami as he forced his tongue into her mouth, their kissing becoming more passionate and desperate. She pulled his shirt off him, and he did the same to her, revealing a black lacy bra. “The clip is in the front,” she said teasingly.

He could see the clip. He placed his mouth on it and expertly unhooked it with his teeth. He really was getting better at this. He then put his mouth over her nipple and began to suck, which prompted some sweet moaning from her. She reached her hands down and unzipped his jeans, forcing her hands into his boxers. He continued to concentrate on her nipple but began moaning as she stroked her hand up and down, up and down, faster and faster. Finally, he let go, mumbling, “Oh, God, Kagami…”

She smirked. She knew just how to please him. She rolled over so that she was now on top of him and pulled his jeans and boxers all the way down. There he was in all his glory. She loved his dick. It was the nicest one she had ever seen. She couldn’t wait until the day when she could ride it to her heart’s content, but for now, she would be have to be satisfied just putting it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, then took it all the way in. Despite its length, she could get most of it in her mouth. This was yet another one of her special talents. She swirled her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down, his moans growing louder and louder.

Adrien couldn’t see, couldn’t think. He could only feel. And only one part of his body could feel. Oh, God, it was so… uh… words are fading… brain doesn’t work… everything went white as he felt himself explode in her mouth. She expertly swallowed it up, wiping just a drop from her mouth. “Oh, Kagami,” he moaned.

She chuckled and climbed on top of him, pressing her breasts into his chest. He reached down, pulling down her skirt and panties. Then he rolled her over once again and climbed on top of her. She gasped, thinking it was finally going to happen, but instead his head disappeared between her legs. Well, this was good, too.

He licked the outside of her folds and rubbed where she had shown him her clitoris was (she had given him specific instructions). Then he reached inside with his tongue, slowly at first. He could hear her low moaning. He began to pick up the pace, moving it in and out, in and out. Then, while he had it in, he swirled it around just as she had taught him. She cried out, “Adrien!” and continued moaning more loudly. He kept doing it until he felt her juices pouring out and running down his chin, and then he did it a little longer, just because she was still moaning and hadn’t told him to stop.

When he came up, wiping his mouth, her eyes were closed, and she was still taking quick, short breaths. He plopped down beside her and began kissing her neck while massaging her breasts. “Adrien?” she finally said, opening her eyes.

“Yes, my love?” Adrien replied.

“Are you sure we can’t…”

Her voice trailed off, but he knew what she was going to ask. He looked down and knew he was spent and out of the game for now. “Uh, sorry, Kagami” was all he could say.

She let out a heavy sigh and then sat up on one elbow, looking sternly at him. He couldn’t help but notice how her breasts bounced when she sat up. “Adrien,” she said, “we’ve been together for _two years._ Don’t you think we should…”

“Have sex?” he finished for her.

She tried to look annoyed, but she ended up smiling. “Yes,” she said bluntly.

“Kagami, do you really think this is the right time for us to lose our virginity?”

She glanced down at the bed. “I’m not a virgin,” she mumbled.

“What?” Adrien replied, not sure if he had heard her right.

“I’m not a virgin,” she said more loudly.

Yep, he had heard her right. “You-you never told me,” he stammered.

“I know, and I apologize for that. I was in a serious relationship back in Japan. I broke up with him when my family decided to move to Paris.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open. He had always been under the impression that he was her first serious boyfriend. “Why didn’t you try to work it out with him?” was all he could think to ask.

“Oh, please, everyone knows long-distance relationships never work. Besides, he was so good-looking he probably moved on as soon as I left.”

Adrien winced at the thought of his girlfriend already having experience fucking some hot Japanese guy long before she was with him. But that was Kagami, pragmatic as always. “I-I’m sorry,” he managed to choke out.

“Don’t be. It was years ago, and I’m in love with you,” she said, returning her gaze to him. “That’s why I want you to make love to me.”

He stared into her deep brown eyes. She really was beautiful and amazing. It had been hard for him to leave behind his crush on Ladybug, but he knew his new girl was just as awesome. He marveled at how she could be so beautiful, yet constantly kick his ass at fencing. How a native Japanese speaker could learn French so perfectly—she probably spoke it better than him—how she could ice skate like an Olympian but thought nothing of it, how she would pin him to the bed and take advantage of him… His brain stopped working again.

“Adrien?”

He snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? Oh, sorry. Well, uh, seeing as how it’s still the first time for _me,_ maybe we should make it special.”

“Really?” she replied, raising an eyebrow. “I thought guys always wanted to just get it over with.”

“Well, not me,” he said. “I really care about you, Kagami, and I would like to show you that. Why don’t I rent out one of the suites at the hotel on prom night? We could do it then. I’ll bet I could even get Chloe to give me a discount,” he added with a chuckle.

Her nose crinkled up at the mention of Chloe’s name. “Ugh, I don’t even want you talking to Chloe.” Then she relaxed and said, “But the idea of our first time in a fancy suite sounds nice. All right, I think I can wait until then.”

“Great!” Adrien exclaimed. “Now we’d better get dressed. Remember, Marinette’s coming over for a study session.”

“Oh, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's some plot coming up.


	3. Plot, Plot, Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a study session with Adrien and Kagami. There's some background of what's been happening the last two years. A little break from the smut.

Marinette jumped off the back of Luka’s moped in front of Adrien’s mansion. “You know I don’t like dropping you off here,” Luka said, furrowing his brow.

“Don’t be silly, Luka,” Marinette replied. “I don’t have a crush on him anymore. Besides, he’s dating Kagami, and she’s one of my best friends. I would never do that.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Marinette,” Luka answered, “but if I didn’t have band practice, I’d stay here with you.”

“We’re just going to be doing our physics homework. It’ll be so boring. Go enjoy your band practice.”

He gave her a quick kiss and sped off. Marinette spun on her heel and rang the doorbell. The video camera moved down and Nathalie’s familiar voice rang out, “Oh, it’s you, Marinette. Adrien’s expecting you.” The huge iron gates slowly opened, allowing Marinette access to the mansion.

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien and Kagami were running down the front stairs to meet Marinette in the foyer. They both had disheveled hair, and she could’ve sworn Kagami’s skirt was on backwards. She giggled. She knew what they had been up to.

“Hey, guys!” Marinette exclaimed. “Sorry to bother you, but you’re the two smartest people I know, and I _really_ need help with this physics homework.”

“I don’t know about me,” Adrien answered, “but Kagami’s a genius. You can help us both, right?”

Kagami playfully rolled her eyes and said, “I guess.” Then she stopped and said with a serious face, “You know I’m joking, right? I really don’t mind helping you.”

Marinette laughted and said, “Yes, Kagami, don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s get started.”

Nathalie followed them to Adrien’s room like she always did. Marinette had never seen any part of the mansion except for the foyer, the stairs, and the hall leading to Adrien’s room. Most of it was off-limits. Nathalie always made sure no one went wandering around. She wondered if Kagami got more access when she wasn’t there, but she really doubted it. Gabriel Agreste was super-secretive. He had mellowed out a little over the last couple of years, allowing Adrien more freedom to go out and have friends over, but most of the mansion was still off-limits to guests.

They set up on the table in front of Adrien’s couch. Marinette really just wanted help from Kagami since she was some kind of super-genius, but that also meant working with Adrien since the two always seemed to be together. Marinette really didn’t mind that much anymore. Of course she had been envious at first back when she was still completely in love with Adrien. But then there had been Luka. Being with him had helped ease the pain of seeing Adrien with another girl. And over time, her feelings for him had mostly faded. She still thought he was pure perfection, but since he was a model, that was sort of his job. He could also be a very good friend and seemed to treat Kagami very well. And Marinette had really grown to love Kagami over the years. Once the Japanese girl felt comfortable and opened up more, she actually could be very fun. She had even started hanging out with Marinette’s group of girlfriends, and although they thought it was weird at first, they had come to accept her and seemed to enjoy her company, as well.

One good thing that came from Marinette losing her crush on Adrien was that she could finally talk to him like a normal person. No more stuttering or stammering. It was just like he was anyone else. As a result, they had grown closer as friends. Marinette truly felt he was one of her best friends and felt comfortable talking to him about most things. Of course she had never told him of her past crush on him, but she did talk to him a couple of times after fighting with Luka or when her parents yelled at her for something. He was always there to lend an ear and even shared his own struggles with his father and the fact that his mother had gone missing all those years ago. Marinette felt that she knew him better now than she ever had, and she felt lucky to call him a friend.

Kagami was so happy she had made friends with Marinette. She didn’t even mind explaining physics basics over and over to her if it meant she could have such an awesome friendship. She of course knew of Marinette’s previous crush on Adrien (everyone knew except Adrien), and at first, she had been worried it would ruin their newly budding friendship. But things seemed to be working out with Luka. Kagami had been a little suspicious at first when Marinette would hang around, but after a while, she noticed Marinette had stopped stammering around Adrien and just spoke to him like she would to anyone else. She had also noticed Adrien had stopped stealing those little glances at Marinette or trying to find some reason to touch her like he used to, always brushing her hand or touching her shoulder. He seemed to only want to touch Kagami now, and Marinette seemed perfectly fine with that. When she had first left Japan, Kagami thought she could never get along in Paris. But after meeting Marinette and Adrien and then becoming close to all of Marinette’s friends, she felt happier here than she ever had during her life in Japan.

Adrien felt like he gained a girlfriend and a whole new friend in Marinette. He always considered her a friend before, but he had never really been sure if she even liked him at all. She always acted weird around him and quickly found some excuse to leave. Oh, sure, there were a few times when she would string together a normal sentence and smile at him like she cared, but most of the time, she just acted a little crazy. He thought she had never forgiven him for that incident with Chloe and the gum on the first day. He secretly thought that maybe she occasionally tried to be nice and then remembered she didn’t like him and found a reason to leave. He thought if he was extra friendly to her and showed that he cared, maybe he could get her to be his friend. He never really explored the reasons _why_ he cared so much what Marinette thought. He never really let his mind notice the way her cheeks always seem to be tinged that beautiful shade of pink or her cute laugh or how perfectly her jeans seemed _painted_ onto her body so that every perfect curve was visible. No, he didn’t dwell on those things. He only noticed that she seemed to enjoy being around him more and more and began talking to him in complete sentences instead of stuttering over every word and rambling on about complete nonsense. He always wondered if she was slightly autistic or if she had some sort of severe social anxiety, but as she warmed up to him, he learned how intelligent she was, and how funny. She was always making jokes, especially about Chloe. Even though he was still technically friends with Chloe, he couldn’t help but laugh. She was also incredibly observant. She was the first to discover that Lila was a fake (she had moved back to Italy during junior year, thankfully). Marinette could also figure a way out of any situation. That was something she had in common with his lady.

Well, not his lady anymore. He had had to leave his crush on Ladybug behind so that he could pursue a good relationship with Kagami. As long as he was in love with Ladybug, it made him hesitant to do anything with Kagami, which he could tell was hurting her. He had worked extremely hard on that, but it did seem like it was for the better. Now that his other persona Chat Noir no longer flirted with Ladybug quite as often, she had seemed to warm up to him more. They spent more time just talking. They had always worked together well as a team in the past, but now things seemed to be even better. Sometimes, during a fight, it was like they could read each other’s minds. He was even learning how to figure out what Ladybug could do with her Lucky Charm almost as quickly as she did.

“Adrien? Adrien?”

“Huh? What?” Adrien was jolted from his thoughts by Kagami’s voice.

“Are you ready to start the experiment?”

Oh, right, physics. There was an experiment they had to do, and Nathalie had left a box of the required items on the table for them. Marinette had her phone out and was ready to record so they could show their teacher the proof that they had actually done their homework.

Adrien dumped out the contents of the box. “Let’s see,” he said, moving the items around on the table, “nail, copper wire, sandpaper…” his voice trailed off.

“Looks like it’s all there,” Kagami observed. “You ready, Marinette?”

Marinette held up her phone and pressed the record button. “Ready,” she replied. “Physics experiment take one!”

“Hopefully, the _only_ take,” Adrien remarked.

Kagami handed Adrien the nail and coated copper wire. “Wrap the wire around the nail leaving some extra on each end,” she told him.

He did as he was told and then used the small piece of sandpaper to strip the coating off the ends of the wire. “Okay, then we hook the wires up to the battery pack with the roach clips, right?” Adrien said, grinning.

“Dammit, Adrien, the teacher is going to watch this!” Marinette scolded.

“I guess she’ll hear your cursing as well,” Kagami pointed out.

“Hm… maybe I’ll take out the audio,” Marinette pondered.

Adrien giggled and hooked up the battery pack to the stripped part of the wire. He had never smoked himself, but he had learned enough terminology from being friends with Nino.

“Okay, that should be it,” Kagami told him. Try to pick up some of the staples with your nail.”

Adrien spread out some staples on the table and then held the nail over them. They instantly connected to it. “Awesome!” he exclaimed.

“Now you made an electromagnet,” Kagami stated. “This is far more exciting than the chapter on electromagnetism at _my_ school.”

“It’s only because Mrs. Mendeleiev is the best physics teacher ever!” Marinette proclaimed loudly before stopping the recording on her phone.

“Oh, trying to make up for the earlier remarks, huh?” Adrien said with a wink.

“Maybe…” Marinette replied.

Kagami rolled her eyes while pushing their physics book back on to the table and said, “And _now_ back to the chapter.”

A couple hours later, Marinette got a text on her phone. “Oh,” she said, “Luka is here to pick me up. Time to go.”

“Do you think you’re ready for the test tomorrow?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll see,” she replied.

Kagami’s phone dinged. Checking it, she said, “My mother is here, as well. I’ll walk out with you, Marinette.”

“Sure, Kagami. Bye, Adrien.”

“See ya, Marinette.”

Marinette gathered her things and stepped outside the room so Adrien and Kagami could say goodbye to each other. As if she had heard, Nathalie was already waiting in the hallway to walk them out.

After the girls left, Adrien plopped down on his bed. He heard a familiar high-pitched voice calling, “Finally! Where’s my cheese?”

Sighing, Adrien reached under the bed and tossed out the new box of camembert he had bought. Plagg rushed into it and began devouring his treat. “You know,” he said in between bites, “I don’t think I’m too fond of this newfound freedom your dad has given you to have friends over. I thought they’d never leave!”

“Oh, chill out, Plagg,” Adrien replied. “I’m finally getting to live my life like a real teenager.”

“Yeah, even finally getting busy with the ladies!”

Adrien chuckled. “I guess it’s good I finally gave up on Ladybug, huh?”

Plagg decided to stay quiet on that one and stuff his face full of cheese.

Adrien continued talking, mainly to himself. “She just kept rejecting me. There was only so much I could take.” He sighed. “I wish I could’ve known who the guy was that she was in love with. I guess she’s with him now.”

Plagg flew to him and sat down on his shoulder, still munching on some cheese. “Hey, you never know, kid. You’re still young. You’ve got plenty of time to turn things around.”

“Oh, please, Plagg, everyone’s young compared to you.”

“True.” The kwami threw the last bite of stinky cheese into his mouth.

“But Kagami’s right,” Adrien continued. “Don’t all guys just want to hurry up and have sex? I mean, isn’t that the ultimate goal for every teenage boy?”

“Seems to be in every millennium I’ve lived through,” Plagg replied.

“Exactly. So why am I hesitating?”

“You don’t still love Ladybug, do you?”

“No! No… I don’t think so… Ugh!” He threw his face in his hands. “I’ve tried so long and so hard to get over her! Things are better between us when I don’t flirt with her. Everything’s better this way!”

“What about Marinette?”

“Marinette?! What do you mean? She’s just a friend!”

“I remember the way you used to look at her,” Plagg stated. “Sometimes, I catch you still looking at her like that.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien replied angrily. “Of course she’s sweet and cute and the more I’ve gotten to know her lately, the more I think she’s a really great friend. _Friend!_ That’s all!”

“Okay, okay, kid, sheesh. I don’t know, there’s gotta be something keeping you from Kagami. You liked Ladybug for so long. You can’t just turn off your heart like that.”

Adrien pondered this. He was right. As much as he had convinced himself that he didn’t love Ladybug anymore, there was still this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he couldn’t get rid of. He also seemed to notice it when Marinette was around. Dammit, why did Plagg always have to be right?

“Speaking of Ladybug,” Plagg spoke up, “aren’t you supposed to meet her for patrol?”

Adrien glanced at the clock. “Shit! I’m late! Plagg, claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more smut coming up!


	4. Lady Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir meet for a regular, normal, everyday patrol. Then something unexpected happens.

Ladybug sat on the top level of the Eiffel Tower with her legs hanging over the edge. Chat was late, but it didn’t bother her. Usually, she was the one who was late. It was kind of nice to sit up here alone, looking out over the most romantic city in the world. Sometimes she marveled at how lucky she was to be able to be a superhero and get to do stuff like this. Once, when she was a child in elementary school, her class took a field trip to the Eiffel Tower like most Parisian schools do. She remembered they had to ride in a cramped elevator, and then once they were at the top, there was a giant fence keeping them in, and she couldn’t even get a very good view of the city. Plus, there was security everywhere and teachers telling her where she could and couldn’t go. But now she could sit up here with this amazing view and no one else around.

“Good evening, Ladybug.” Well, no one except Chat Noir.

He landed on the metal floor next to her and closed up his baton. Then he plopped down right next to her. “How’s it going?” he asked.

“Good, Kitty,” she replied. “I haven’t really seen anything to write home about.”

“Yeah, Hawk Moth’s been taking it easy lately,” Chat agreed. “I think it’s been a whole month since we fought our last akuma. It’s just been random muggers and whatnot.” He winked at Ladybug and said, “Which, incidentally, you couldn’t possibly see from up here.”

“Hey, I’m just enjoying the view for a little bit,” she protested. “This is something we could never do in our civilian lives.”

Chat was suddenly reminded of why he had fallen for Ladybug in the first place. She was so fierce yet she had a softer side to her that he admired. She always saw the beauty in the world and the good in everyone. He shook his head quickly. No, he thought to himself. Must not love Ladybug. Must love Kagami.

“Are you okay, Chat?” Ladybug asked.

“Y-yeah, milady, just fine,” he answered.

She chuckled. “You haven’t called me _milady_ in a long time,” she said.

Chat suddenly realized his mistake. Uh-oh. “Sorry, mi—uh, I mean, Ladybug.”

Ladybug smiled. “It’s okay,” she said. “It’s kind of nice. I think I missed it.”

Chat just stared at her. In the past, when he called her his little nicknames, she had always gotten angry at him. Noticing how much more at ease she had become after he stopped had really helped him to be able to move on from his huge crush on her. Now she… _liked_ it?! No, no, this was not what he needed! He could feel all those old emotions coming back. He had spent _years_ burying them, pushing them away, and just like that, within seconds, they came flooding back. He shouldn’t have come tonight. This was definitely _not_ what he needed to help his relationship with Kagami.

Ladybug herself was surprised at the words she had just spoken. They just kind of tumbled out of her mouth. Oh my God, she thought. What did I just say? It was too late. From the way Chat was staring at her, she couldn’t take it back. She realized she had probably just fulfilled one of his wildest fantasies, and the knowledge of that made her feel… kind of… funny… down there…

This feeling actually wasn’t all that sudden. As soon as Chat had stopped calling her _milady_ and _bugaboo_ and stopped flirting so much about two years ago, she had known something was up. He must’ve finally given up, she remembered thinking. Maybe he found someone else in his civilian life. At first, she had been relieved. It was nice for the two of them to hang out and fight together and she didn’t have to worry about any unwanted advances from him. Besides, at the time, she had been working on trying to get over Adrien and learn to love Luka, so she probably couldn’t have taken any more flirting from Chat anyway.

But after a while, as her feelings for Adrien started to fade, she grew more and more curious about Chat’s behavior. Did he _really_ stop loving her? Had he ever really loved her at all? Maybe he had just been infatuated and simply got over it? Was she that easy to get over? She began to wonder if he did find someone else, then who was she? Who could captivate Chat’s attention so thoroughly that he would completely fall out of love with his Ladybug? She began to get jealous of this girl. _What does she have that I don’t have?_ she wondered.

She also began noticing how handsome Chat was. She had thought he was handsome in the past. She remembered the first time she had ever met him before she had known Adrien existed. Back then, she had thought, _Whoever he is, he’s probably cute under that mask._ And that skin tight costume really showed off his muscles. But then she had met Adrien and forgotten about everything and everyone else.

But had she really given her Kitty a fair chance? He was always so sweet to her. He risked his life to save her over and over. They worked so well together in battle. He seemed to know what she was thinking, sometimes before _she_ realized she was thinking it. Was there really anyone in the world who knew who better? She smiled thinking of the irony of that question since he didn’t even know who she was under the mask. But that was the thing. He didn’t know her on the surface, but he knew who she was as a person. He worked with her, fought with her, listened to her. He must really love her for _her_ , right? Adrien couldn’t even see past her being a friend, but Chat really loved her deep down. I mean, he must, she thought. She looked up and saw that he was still staring at her.

Chat noticed something change in Ladybug’s countenance. At first, she stared back at him wide-eyed. Then her eyes started to narrow. Then he could’ve sworn she was looking him up and down. Her mouth dropped open slightly. She seemed like she had let her guard down. But she never let her guard down. He decided to test that theory. He moved closer. She didn’t budge. Weird. Usually, she would jump back and yell, “Not so close, Kitty!” But no, nothing. He boldly scooted a little closer. No movement again. No, wait, there was some… was she… moving closer?

Neither of them knew who made the first move, but next thing they knew they were passionately kissing, their hands moving over each other’s skin tight suits. Chat pushed Ladybug onto her back, climbing on top of her without breaking their kiss. When she pulled back to take a breath, he began to kiss down her cheek and jawline until stopping to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned deliciously, wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling him even closer against her.

Hearing his lady moan against him was almost Chat’s undoing, but he was able to hold it together… that is, until she rolled him over to get on top of him. She really just did it to get away from the edge of the tower before they both fell off, but now that she was straddling him and could tell how _excited_ he was, she decided this had been a good move. She bent down and gave him a sly smile before he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her mouth into his, capturing her lips hungrily. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she returned the favor.

Chat rolled over onto his side still holding onto her until he was able to push himself onto his knees. He stood up, holding Ladybug’s ass and pressing her against him. She wrapped her legs around him as she began kissing and biting down his jawline and down his neck. He pushed her back up against a metal railing and pressed his thigh into her crotch. She stopped biting his neck to cry out. He took the opportunity to bite her ear again, which caused her to squirm. “You like that, milady?” he whispered mischievously.

“Oh, Kitty,” she moaned. “I wish we could get out of these suits.”

He pressed against her again with his thigh. She moaned and instinctively reached for his neck. She ended up grabbing the bell on his suit and pulling on it. They both stopped when they heard a distinct _ZZZIP!_ Chat looked down and realized his bell was at the top of a zipper that Ladybug had started to pull down. She noticed it, too. “I-I don’t think th-that was there before,” he stammered.

“Our suits are magical,” Ladybug reasoned. “They respond to our needs and wants.”

“Like my baton,” Chat answered. “It seems to read my mind and always does exactly what I need it to do. And now my suit is doing what I—” he looked at Ladybug, “ _want?_ ”

Ladybug grabbed his face with both hands and shoved her tongue down his throat. He kissed her back, frantically searching for where the zipper would be on her suit. Meanwhile, she pulled his zipper down to his waist, then ran her fingers back up his happy trail and over his chest, over the perfectly toned muscles she had known would be there. He smelled so good. He smelled like… Adrien? Maybe they use the same cologne, she thought.

They say that smells trigger memories. Memories flooded through Ladybug’s mind, which only fueled her passion. She kissed him even harder and pulled the top half of his suit all the way off so the top half of his body and his arms and hands were free. He had also found the zipper on the back of her suit and unzipped it all the way down to her waist. He pulled the top half of her suit down as well. “Nothing under the suit, bugaboo,” he said slyly.

“Ooh, it’s cold up here,” she replied.

“Well, then let me warm you up.” He began massaging her breasts, continuing to press himself against her further. He drank her in, could smell her perfume. No, that wasn’t perfume. That was the smell of… freshly baked bread. For some reason, that made him want her even more. He slowly traced one hand down her stomach and into the bottom half of her suit. No underwear there, either. He felt around gently with his fingers. He seemed to know his way around down there, thanks to Kagami, and she stopped kissing him only to let out her moans. He inserted one finger, then two, then three and began pumping them.

“Oh, God!” Ladybug cried out. This was nothing like Luka. This was different. She had never wanted Luka as much as she wanted Chat Noir right now. She reached into the bottom half of his suit and there was nothing there except… him. She grabbed his cock and pumped her hand up and down as fast as she could. She could hear him moaning, and he responded by pumping his fingers faster into her.

Chat could barely think, but he did realize this was nothing like being with Kagami. He felt he always had to try with Kagami. But this… what he was doing with Ladybug… this was effortless. This was what he truly wanted all along. And, oh, God, Ladybug was touching his dick. Damn, that felt so good. All his dreams were finally coming true—

“Chat! We can’t do this!” Ladybug suddenly exclaimed, pulling away from him so that his hand came out of her suit.

At first, he could barely register her words. Slowly, he replied, “Huh? W-why not?”

“I-I have a boyfriend in my civilian life!” she exclaimed with a sudden look of worry on her face.

“So?” he responded.

“So?” she repeated. “ _So_ I can’t do this!”

Chat’s thoughts began to come a little more into focus. “Oh, it’s that guy, huh? The one you rejected me for?”

She stared at him, not comprehending what he meant. Then suddenly, it came back to her. “Oh,” she replied. “N-no, things didn’t really work out with that guy. It’s someone else.”

“Oh?” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Now you’re rejecting me for a _second_ guy?” Now he could feel the smallest bit of anger rising up in his chest.

“No, don’t think of it like that, Kitty,” she said, pulling the sleeves of her suit back over her arms. “We shouldn’t be doing this anyway. We’re superheroes. Our duty is to protect the people of Paris. We can’t be distracted.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah,” Chat answered, pouting.

“Besides, don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you _must_ have a girlfriend. That’s why you stopped flirting with me in the first place.”

Now his mind was _really_ in focus. Right. His girlfriend. Who wasn’t here now. Who was at home _not_ cheating on him. Oops. He also pulled his suit back on and zipped it up, then helped Ladybug zip up the back of her suit. “I’m sorry, Ladybug,” he replied. “I-I think I need to be heading home now. Sorry about patrol.” He took out his baton and jumped off the Tower, heading back towards his house.

Ladybug was left standing alone. _Oh, no, what have I done?_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste of some Lady Noir action. ;)


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter where Marinette and Adrien talk with their kwamis about what just happened at the Eiffel Tower.

“Marinette, what was _that?!_ ” Tikki scolded as soon as she de-transformed back at home.

“I-I don’t know,” Marinette replied, plopping down on her chaise.

“I’ll tell you what it was!” Tikki continued. “It was you cheating on Luka! And with _Chat Noir_ of all people!”

“It wasn’t cheating, Tikki,” Marinette answered, smiling weakly. “I was Ladybug, not Marinette.”

The little red kwami crossed her arms and glared at Marinette. The teenager’s smile quickly faded. “Okay, I cheated on Luka,” she admitted, pouting and slumping her shoulders. But then she sat up and said, “But it’s not like we had sex!”

“You sure _wanted_ to,” Tikki replied.

“Well, yeah, but I stopped myself. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“Marinette, you already made a promise to Luka. Remember? Prom night?”

“Yeah,” Marinette responded, slumping her shoulders again.

The anger faded from Tikki’s face, turning to concern. She flew to her master and sat down on her thigh. “Marinette?” she said. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Marinette answered.

“Oh, come on, you can’t do that with me. Something’s wrong.”

“It’s just that… well… I-I… uh…”

“You what?”

“I don’t want to lose my virginity to Luka!” Marinette exclaimed.

There. She had said it. She knew it was nagging at the back of her mind, and she had not even allowed herself to think it, but now she had said it out loud. Now it was real.

An awkward silence hung between them for a few minutes. Finally, Tikki spoke. “Marinette, if you feel that way, why are you still with him?”

“I don’t know.”

“You know how he feels about you. You shouldn’t string him along.”

“I know, Tikki. B-but I do _like_ him. I just don’t think I _love_ him.”

“Oh.” Tikki thought for a moment, then said, “Is it Adrien?”

“No!” Marinette immediately exclaimed. Then she took a deep breath and said, “No, I don’t think so. I think I’ve been developing feelings for Chat. Ever since—” she chuckled to herself, “ever since he stopped flirting with me. It’s like I always want what I can’t have.”

“Do you want to lose your virginity to Chat Noir?” Tikki asked.

“I don’t know,” Marinette answered.

“You don’t even know who he really is.”

“I know. It’s crazy. I should just wait for Luka and prom night, I guess.”

“This is a big decision, Marinette. And it’s _your_ decision. I want you to be really sure.”

“Yeah, Tikki. I think I’m gonna go to bed now. Good night.”

She changed into her pajamas and climbed up into her loft bed. Tikki was fast asleep after a few minutes, but Marinette stared into the dark for a while. Was it Adrien? When she realized Chat smelled like Adrien, that had really turned her on. Maybe it was just that Adrien had been her first real love. Maybe she was having trouble finding that high again. She was like a heroin addict but with love. She silently giggled to herself. What a dumb analogy. But there was something appealing about losing her virginity to Chat. He was mysterious and sort of anonymous. She didn’t know who he was and didn’t really _have_ to know. It could just be done, and then maybe she wouldn’t be so nervous about it with Luka. She could get some experience and then know exactly what to do with Luka. In fact, it could even be beneficial for Luka. Yeah, the fact that she would actually lose her virginity to Chat would be good for Luka. Then when she was with Luka, she wouldn’t be a scared little girl but an experienced woman, and he would enjoy that so much more. Yeah, that made total sense. That’s probably exactly what she should do.

She fell asleep and dreamt of black cats.

* * *

Chat flew in through his open bedroom at the mansion and yelled, “Plagg! Claws in!” as he ran to the bathroom. He wanted to be alone to finish up. Ladybug had kind of left him, well, not so much hanging as—

“What the hell was that, Adrien?!” that damn kwami exclaimed as he phased in through the bathroom door.

“Dammit, Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed, nearly falling off the toilet. He quickly pulled his pants up.

“Oh, please, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before from all my previous teenage masters!”

“What do you want, Plagg?” Adrien demanded.

“You know what I want! I want to know why in the hell you were cheating on Kagami?!”

“Th-that wasn’t cheating,” Adrien stammered. “I was Chat Noir, not Adrien.”

Plagg crossed his arms and said, “That’s not gonna fly with _me,_ kid.”

“Look, it was Ladybug. What was I supposed to do, say no?”

“Uh… yeah! You’ve worked so hard all this time to get over her! I thought you were in love with Kagami now.”

“Well, I’m not, okay?!” Adrien suddenly stopped, shocked at what had just come out of his own mouth. “I-I’m not,” he repeated.

Plagg loosened his arms a bit. “You okay, kid?”

Adrien dropped his head in his hands. “No, I don’t think I am,” he replied.

Plagg flew to him and sat on his shoulder. “It’s okay, kid. Sometimes these things are confusing. It’s hard to let go of your first love.”

Adrien smiled weakly. “Yeah. I thought I was doing so well, and then it just all came flooding back. I couldn’t stop myself. It was weird. I always feel something nagging at me when I’m with Kagami. Something stops me from having sex with her. But if Ladybug had let me tonight, I totally would’ve done it.”

“Yeah, I know, kid,” Plagg answered.

An awkward silence hung between for a few minutes. Finally, Plagg broke it by saying, “So do you still want to be with Kagami?”

“I-I don’t know,” Adrien replied and let out a heavy sigh. “I mean, what am I gonna do, tell her, ‘Hey, I’m breaking up with you for Ladybug’? That sounds stupid. Besides, Ladybug rejected me again anyway.”

“Yeah, but you know how Kagami feels about you. You shouldn’t string her along like that.”

“Well, I do _like_ her. I like hanging out with her and fencing with her. I just don’t think I _love_ her.” He looked up at Plagg. “People have made relationships work with less, right?”

“I don’t know, kid. You’re a little young to just be settling.”

Adrien chuckled to himself. “I think I’m gonna get some sleep now. I mean, if that’s okay with you, Plagg?”

“Sure, kid,” Plagg answered. He flew off Adrien’s shoulder, then stopped and turned around. “Hey, I’m, uh, sorry for yelling at you. I’ll give you some alone time if you want.”

Adrien laughed. “I think I’m okay now, Plagg.”

Adrien changed into his pajamas and plopped down into his bed. Plagg was asleep in a few minutes, but he lay in the dark for a while, staring at the ceiling. If he didn’t want Kagami and he couldn’t have Ladybug, then who? He remembered how Ladybug smelled like freshly baked bread, which led his thoughts to a bakery, which then reminded him of a certain girl who happened to live above his favorite bakery. _Ladybug must like that bakery as much as me,_ Adrien thought, smiling. _See, we have so much in common. How can she not see it?_ Maybe he could talk to Marinette about it. They had become so close over the last couple of years. He felt like he could talk to her about almost anything. Of course, he didn’t go into too much detail about his relationship with Kagami. But she was friends with Marinette anyway. Girls probably talked about all kinds of personal stuff he didn’t want to know about.

He thought back to that first date he had had with Kagami at the ice skating rink when Marinette and Luka had come along. It had been Marinette’s idea and she had really been a good friend to him at the time. He was already trying to use Kagami to get over Ladybug, and he thought Marinette probably helped with that. Plus, he was pretty sure that had been Marinette’s first date with Luka, and it seemed like that had worked out as well. Yeah, he would talk to Marinette about it at school tomorrow.

He fell asleep and dreamt of freshly baked bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for an akuma attack yet?


	6. Time for the Inevitable Akuma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are going about a normal day at school when--you guessed it--there's an akuma attack. However, this battle proves to be a bit more challenging than any they've ever faced before. It appears that Hawk Moth and Mayura have not only repaired the peacock miraculous but have found a way to combine their powers with terrifying results. Will the heroes survive and return from battle as their usual sexy selves?

Alya glanced down at the clock on her phone. 8:05. Neither Ms. Bustier nor Marinette had arrived. “All right,” Alya announced, “odds for Marinette showing up first now pay four to one. Anyone wanna change their bet?”

“No way,” Adrien answered.

“Yeah, Ms. Bustier will totally show up first,” Chloe declared.

“Odds are only two to one for Ms. Bustier,” Alya reminded everyone.

Whispers and mumbles were heard around the classroom. They had all placed their bets on Ms. Bustier. Marinette _never_ showed up first.

Five minutes went by. “Odds are now five to one for Marinette,” Alya said to the class.

Rose’s hand shot up. “I’ll change my bet to Marinette. I have faith in her!”

“Rose!” Juleka exclaimed. “Why would you do that?!”

There were a few gasps and a few statements of “She’s crazy.”

One more minute went by. Then another. Suddenly, the door handle turned. The door creaked open, and in stepped… _Marinette?!_ “Wow! I beat the teacher?!” she exclaimed.

Groans and shouts of anger erupted throughout the classroom. “No!” someone shouted. “Why, Marinette?!”

At first, she looked confused. Then her expression quickly changed to anger. “Fine, I’m so happy to see all of you, too,” she said sarcastically, plopping down next to Alya.

“And the whole pot goes to Rose!” Alya called out, stepping across the aisle to hand the money to a very-excited Rose.

Marinette looked down to see that Adrien was trying really hard not to laugh. “What’s wrong with you, Adrien?” she asked angrily.

At that, he burst out laughing.

“There is too much fun going on in here,” Ms. Bustier suddenly said, stepping into the classroom.

“Oh, _now_ she shows up!” Chloe exclaimed.

“That’s enough, Chloe,” Ms. Bustier replied. “Honestly, I was only a few minutes late. Adrien, be quiet! Alya, get back in your seat!” She suddenly noticed Marinette. “Oh, uh, Marinette, you’re already here. Hm… I guess I really _was_ late.”

At that, the whole class burst into laughter… except for Marinette. _And I had made up a really good excuse this time,_ she thought.

In reality, she had just slept through her alarm since she had stayed up half the night thinking about Chat. She couldn’t wait until senior year was over and she could finally graduate high school. Once she started design school, she would be sure to only sign up for afternoon classes.

* * *

“Adrien has been dropped off at school, sir,” Nathalie told Gabriel Agreste, stepping into his office.

Gabriel glanced up from the computer on his standing desk. “Thank you, Nathalie,” he said.

“Are you sure you want to do this today?” Nathalie asked. “You haven’t released an akuma in over a month.”

“We’ve been letting the power in our kwamis build up,” Gabriel explained. “The peacock miraculous has been repaired. It should be at its peak by now.”

“Yes, but using the students in the school?” Nathalie replied. “You’ll risk hurting Adrien.”

“My son is resourceful,” Gabriel said. “I’m sure he’ll find a way to protect himself. Besides, once I have Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses, you can destroy the sentimonster and everyone will go back to normal.”

Nathalie paused. “Do you really think you can bring her back?” she asked quietly.

Gabriel spun around, throwing up his arm. Nathalie ducked, sure that he was going to strike her. “I told you never to ask me that again, Nathalie!” he screamed.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry,” Nathalie responded, still in a crouched position.

Calm immediately returned to his face and he went back to working at his computer. “Yes, in fact, I do think I can bring her back,” he stated matter-of-factly. “This plan is perfect. It can’t fail.”

* * *

Marinette had saved some brain energy for the physics test, which she thought she probably passed (only thanks to Kagami), but by the time lunch rolled around, she felt like she was done. She rested her head on a table in the cafeteria when Adrien suddenly showed up with a tray of food. “Hey, Marinette,” he greeted, “I got you a sandwich.”

“Aw, thanks, Adrien,” she replied, sitting up but still resting her head on her hand. “You’re too sweet to me.”

Adrien sat down next to her, allowing her to grab her sandwich and water bottle. He was wondering if this would be a good time to ask her for some advice, but just then, Alya and Nino arrived with their food. “Hey, guys!” Alya greeted them cheerfully, plopping down across from Marinette.

“I’m still mad at you,” Marinette declared, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Oh, chill out, Marinette,” Alya responded. “Look at the latest thing I added to the Ladyblog!” She set her phone on the table and pushed it towards Marinette.

The raven-haired girl picked up the phone and read, “‘Quiz: Are you a Ladybug or a Chat Noir?’ Huh?”

Bouncing with excitement, Alya exclaimed, “It’s a quiz I made up! To help decide if you’re a Ladybug or a Chat Noir!”

“Yeah, but what does that even mean?” Adrien piped up.

Nino shrugged and said, “She’s been _so_ excited about this, dude.”

“You know how Ladybug and Chat Noir are, like, _complete_ opposites?” Alya asked. Marinette looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Alya sighed and continued, “Well, they _are._ Maybe if you paid as much attention to them as _I_ do, you would’ve noticed that.” She placed her hand on her chest as Marinette bit her tongue to try to keep from laughing. “Anyway, they have all kinds of fans, but some people like Ladybug more and some like Chat Noir more.”

“Oh, please, everyone knows Ladybug is the _brains_ of the whole operation,” Marinette stated. “Where would Chat Noir be without her?”

“Yeah, but Chat Noir brings the good looks,” Adrien added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t get a chance to reply because Alya spoke up, “So I decided to make up a quiz so people could find out if they were more like Ladybug or Chat Noir. Hence the title, ‘Are you a Ladybug or a Chat Noir?’”

“Has anyone taken it?” Marinette asked.

“Just read the comments,” Alya replied, barely containing her excitement.

Marinette glanced back at the phone and saw that yes, indeed, people were trying out this quiz and seemed to be enjoying it. For as many people who were proud to be a “Ladybug,” there were just as many who commented with their own cheeky puns to show how much of a “Chat Noir” they were. Adrien brought up the Ladyblog on his own phone to see what people were saying about Chat Noir. He had always thought Ladybug was the more popular one, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that he had his own group of fans who actually seemed to be really funny. He chuckled at the same comments Marinette was now scowling at.

* * *

Gabriel glanced at the time and saw that it was about time to stop working on his designs for the day. As if she had read his mind, Nathalie let herself into the office. He stepped to the painting of his wife, pressed the secret buttons in the correct order, and the floor opened under him, taking him down into the cellar. Nathalie followed close behind. She was the only other person who knew the secret code.

Gabriel paused at Emilie’s glass coffin. She still lay there, beautiful as ever, simply sleeping. He touched the glass and sighed. Nathalie stopped behind him. Then he stepped forward to his butterfly cave and held up his arms. “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” he called.

“Duusu, spread my feathers!” Nathalie called out.

Within seconds, they were both Hawk Moth and Mayura. The cave filled with tiny white butterflies, hundreds of them.

“Yes!” Hawk Moth cried, holding out his arms. “Get ready! It’s going to be a busy day! Mayura, help me. You’re all going to become akumas at once.”

The butterflies flew around Hawk Moth as Mayura pulled out a feather. Hawk Moth had become a column of white butterflies. Mayura blew the feather onto them. The feather swirled around the butterflies until they, too, were swirling. Then one at a time, each butterfly turned into a black akuma. They continued to swirl away from Hawk Moth and out the open butterfly-shaped window until they were all gone and he was left there, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette shared a table in the library during study hall. Alya and Nino were working with them but were currently searching for books in the stacks. Normally, everyone paired up during study hall, but since Kagami went to an exclusive private school (since she was even richer than Adrien) and only came to the school for D’Argencourt’s fencing class and Luka had already graduated, Adrien and Marinette often studied together. Adrien thought that now would be a good time to try to talk to Marinette while Alya and Nino were away.

“Marinette, can I talk to you?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Marinette replied, also keeping her voice low. They were in the library, after all. “What’s up?”

“I-I’m kind of having problems with Kagami.”

“Really? She hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh. Well, I, uh, I feel weird about, um, you know…”

“Having sex with her?”

Adrien stopped. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as easy to talk to Marinette as he thought it would. “Uh… yeah. I guess she _did_ say something, huh?”

“Well, she said you haven’t done it yet and she was a little disappointed, but she wanted to wait until you were comfortable.”

“Oh, that’s good. The thing is, well, isn’t that weird?”

“Isn’t what weird?”

“That I haven’t had sex with her yet. I mean, isn’t it what all guys want?”

“Ooh, what are you two talking about so _intimately?_ ” Alya and Nino had suddenly appeared with a stack of books.

Adrien felt his face turning red. “None of your business, Alya,” Marinette whispered, sticking out her tongue.

“Hey, _again,_ I’m sorry for this morning,” Alya replied, holding up her hands.

“To be fair, we bet every day,” Nino said, setting their books on the table. “Today was just the first day you showed up first.”

“Nino!” Alya hissed.

“Sssshhh!” called several other students from tables around them.

Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. She rolled her eyes and returned to her homework. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Adrien, saying, “Hey.”

She looked at him as he looked back at her, and they both had to stifle their laughter. She texted back, “Are you seriously going to text me while you’re sitting next to me?”

“Yeah,” he texted back. “I told you I need to talk and I don’t want Alya and Nino to hear.”

“Okay, fine,” Marinette texted. “So what did you ask me again?”

“Do you think it’s weird that I, as a guy, have not initiated sex with my girlfriend in two years?”

“Yeah, that’s a little weird. I finally had to promise Luka I’d do it with him on prom night to get him to leave me alone about it.”

Adrien’s head shot up and he stared at Marinette wide-eyed. She was a little surprised and started to shrink back.

“What?” she whispered.

“You mean, you haven’t slept with Luka yet?” he texted.

“No,” she texted back.

“I guess I figured you two had been going at it for the last two years.”

Marinette was a little surprised at that last text. Why would Adrien care anyway? She looked up and saw that he was texting something else. He didn’t notice her glancing over his shoulder. “I mean, if I were Luka,” he started to text and then erased it. He then looked up and realized she had seen it. She was smiling slyly. “If you were Luka, what?” she whispered in his ear, so close he could feel her breath.

He felt a shiver go down his spine. “Uh…” he choked out.

“Be quiet! This is a library!” Alya whisper screamed. She and Nino erupted into giggles.

“Sssshh!” came from the other students again.

Adrien was just about to say something when he heard real screams coming from the hallway. Everyone looked up. The library doors burst open, and several students came running in. It looked like they were being followed by soldiers covered in some kind of black metal armor. One at a time, a black cloud enveloped one of the students, and then that student also turned into one of the soldiers. Then Marinette saw it. A black butterfly attached itself to one student’s bag before they became a soldier, another butterfly went in a student’s shoe, morphing them into a soldier, another butterfly in a hair clip, then a soldier.

“Akumas!” Marinette exclaimed. “They’re _everywhere!_ ”

She and Adrien both scrambled under the table at the same time. They heard Alya and Nino scream. Then they saw their tennis shoes disappear and turn into black metal feet attached to black metal legs. Adrien covered his mouth to muffle his scream. “We have to get out of here,” Marinette whispered.

She glanced out from under the table. The library was slowly turning black with butterflies. She watched her friends try to escape and then get turned into soldiers one at a time. She spotted an exit sign that no butterflies had gotten to yet. “Adrien, there!” she said, pointing.

“We have to run for it!” he replied.

He grabbed her hand. They looked around. The butterflies seemed to be heading away from the door. They made a break for it, dashing to the door. Adrien looked over his shoulder at the last minute and saw that the akumas had noticed him. One was heading straight for him when Marinette pulled him the last few feet through the doorway and slammed the door. They were now in the relatively quiet hallway, but they could hear distant screams coming from the classrooms. “Now what?” Adrien said desperately.

“Uh…” She had to find a place to transform, but she didn’t want to leave him here and obviously couldn’t take him with her. “Let’s hide in the bathrooms!”

He thought that idea was crazy, but then again, he needed a place to transform where she wouldn’t see him, so he agreed. The girls’ and boys’ bathrooms were on opposite sides of the door they had just come through. They each retreated to them.

Marinette burst into the bathroom, making sure the door shut behind her. Luckily, the akumas hadn’t gotten in here yet. She checked under the stalls. It didn’t look like anyone was here. She opened her purse. “Ready, Tikki?” she said. “This one looks really bad!”

“Ready, Marinette!” the little red kwami replied.

“Tikki, spots on!”

In the boys’ bathroom, after Adrien made sure the coast was clear, Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket. “I thought I just saw about a thousand akumas in the library!” Plagg exclaimed.

“You saw right,” Adrien answered. “Time to go. Plagg, claws out!”

Ladybug peeked out of the bathroom door, looked up and down the hall and, seeing that the coast was clear, bounded out of the bathroom and down the hall around the corner. Almost as soon as she was out of sight, Chat poked his head out of the bathroom, saw no one in the hall, and bounded in the other direction and around the corner. They met outside in front of the school.

“Do you know what’s going on, milady?” Chat asked.

“I was just passing by and I thought I saw a whole bunch of akumas go into that school!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“A whole bunch?” Chat replied. “Like, more than one?”

“Yes, Kitty,” Ladybug answered. “Hawk Moth has somehow become a _lot_ more powerful.”

“Is that why he’s been quiet all this time?” Chat wondered aloud. “He’s been honing his skills or something?”

Suddenly, the front doors burst open, and hundreds of shiny black soldiers poured down the steps of the school. Each was a plain black soldier with a head set upon a torso with four limbs but no identifying features. Whatever metal they were made of was completely sleek. There were no eyes or mouths or even fingers on the hands. There was no way to tell one from the other.

“Ladybug, we can’t fight all of these!” Chat screamed, scrambling out of the way of the soldiers.

“We can’t even tell where their akumas are!” Ladybug realized with horror.

Before they could even start to think of what to do next, the soldiers gathered together and stopped. Then they began climbing on one another. Too late, Chat and Ladybug both realized they were building an even bigger soldier. A few were at the top for the head, then four groups hung off the “torso” to make the limbs. They just stayed like that for a minute or two. Then Ladybug screamed when she saw it.

A lone feather floating down towards the head.

Chat looked up when Ladybug screamed. “No!” he cried. They both raced towards the giant soldiers, flying through the air, him on his baton, her on her yo-yo, desperately trying to grab the amok before it reached its target.

But they were too slow.

The feather found its way into the “head” of the giant soldier, and all the soldiers began to melt together until they formed one giant soldier. It looked exactly the same as the others had, only much, much bigger.

“Well, at least we have only one to fight now,” Chat mused.

Ladybug would’ve smacked him if she weren’t so terrified. They both stared in horror until the thing started moving and walking toward them; then they both took off, landing on a building across the street.

“Now what?” Chat asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Ladybug stammered.

“Can’t we get some help? What about Rena Rouge? Or Carapace? Hell, I’d even take Queen Bee right now.”

Ladybug’s horror deepened when she realized that all of the people she had ever given Miraculouses to had been in the school and were now part of the soldier. What the hell was she going to do? She suddenly couldn’t feel her legs anymore. She slumped down into a sitting position on the roof. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. “I-I-I…” she stammered.

“Whoa, calm down, milady!” Chat exclaimed, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay, you just need to breathe. Come on, take a deep breath for me, bugaboo.”

Ladybug took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “That’s good,” her partner said. “Now another one. And another.”

She concentrated on her breathing and tried not to think about the sentimonster across the street. She had to focus on clearing her mind. Her breathing gradually began to return to normal. “Y-you haven’t called me _bugaboo_ in so long,” she whispered with a smile.

“There’s my girl,” Chat said, his huge grin returning to his handsome face. “Now what are we going to do about that?” He pointed across the street at the monster that was still just standing there as if it were waiting for instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long battle so I broke it up. I know akuma attacks are not as exciting as sexy times, but I tried my best!


	7. The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir are now facing a giant sentimonster powered by thousands of akumas. They may have some tricks up their sleeves, but will it be enough?

In his butterfly chamber, Hawk Moth was laughing maniacally at the panic attack their plan seemed to induce in the superheroes. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “It’s all working perfectly. I’ll finally get their miraculouses! This is it, Mayura!”

“Just tell me when you’re ready,” Mayura replied with a smirk. “The sentimonster is waiting for my instructions.”

Back on the rooftop, Ladybug and Chat were trying to talk out their situation. “Okay, Hawk Moth has somehow gotten powerful enough to release all the akumas at once and also combine them with an amok,” Ladybug stated.

“They must have repaired the peacock miraculous,” Chat reasoned. “Maybe it has super powers that can be combined with the butterfly.”

“It obviously does,” Ladybug replied. “But why is it just standing there? It’s like they’re waiting for us to do something first.”

“They want to know how to make the sentimonster react,” Chat said. “Or maybe they don’t really know what it will do. They’re just waiting to see what they _need_ it to do.”

“Hmm…” Ladybug looked like she was deep in thought. “The soldiers had their akumas in all different places, and there was no way for us to see where they were. But we _know_ the amok went in the sentimonster’s head. That’s what we need to aim for… for now, at least.”

“I’m right behind you, milady,” Chat answered.

At the same time, both superheroes jumped off the building, heading straight for the giant soldier. They easily landed opposite each other on its shoulders. They both tried to attack the head, but it felt like solid metal. “Should I, milady?” Chat asked, holding up his right hand, referring to his cataclysm.

“No, don’t do that!” Ladybug replied. “You saw how all the soldiers melted in him. What if you hurt one of the people in there?”

That’s when the soldier reacted. He lifted up one arm, the side Ladybug was standing on, and punched Chat square in the face. It sent the poor black kitty flying, screaming the whole way. He managed to open his baton so he had a fairly soft landing, but he felt like everything in his face was broken. His modeling career may be over now, he thought bitterly.

Before Ladybug could react, the soldier lifted his opposite arm and did the same to her. She managed to throw her yo-yo through the balcony of a nearby building before crashing into the concrete ground. Then she immediately put her hands up to her bruised face. That felt like, well, like getting punched in the face with a giant piece of metal.

She looked up to see Chat hobbling towards her. She knew he was handsome under his mask, but now his poor face was dripping blood and looked like it was covered in one giant bruise. “Do I look as bad as you?” she asked.

“Glad to see you’re still okay,” Chat replied. He spat out a tooth. Hopefully, her _Miraculous Ladybug_ at the end would fix that. If they could beat this thing, that is. “Looks like a _head-on_ approach isn’t going to work.”

“And at least you’re still okay, too,” Ladybug said. She felt a little dizzy and her vision was getting fuzzy. How was she going to be able to concentrate on a new plan?

Back in his lair, Hawk Moth laughed again. “Let’s see them get out of this one!” he bellowed.

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Mayura assured him.

Ladybug felt something snaking its way around her waist and jumped, arms out in a fighting stance. “It’s okay, it’s just me!” Chat exclaimed, pulling his hands away.

“Remember, Kitty, we can’t get distracted,” Ladybug scolded him, “ _especially_ not right now.”

“Aw, come on, don’t you still find me attractive?” he smiled at her, and she could clearly see where he had just lost a tooth after the metal punch he endured.

“You look a little different,” she replied but not too harshly. She was sure she was no beauty queen herself at the moment.

“Oh no!” Chat cried dramatically. “My modeling career is over!”

Ladybug couldn’t help but laught at that. “Yeah, right, _you,_ a model?!”

Chat smiled as he took in the sight of her. Even though her face was black and blue with bruises, she was and always would be the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He had tried to love Kagami unsuccessfully for two years, but after one night with his Lady, he was head over heels for her again. He would gladly take punch after punch from this huge metal robot thingie if it would keep her safe.

As if she could read his thoughts, Ladybug shouted, “Chat! He’s headed this way!”

“Then we’ll be headed a different way!” Chat replied. He and Ladybug used their weapons to bound away down the road as quickly as possibly, the huge sentimonster slowly lumbering after them.

The superheroes both called out warnings to people they passed in the street as they hurried away from the monster. People screamed and ran inside homes and buildings. Neither of the teenagers knew where they were headed until they both landed at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. They turned to see that the huge sentimonster was still following them.

“Now what?” Ladybug asked.

“A quickie before we die?” Chat said hopefully.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him and tried to think. “Well, might as well,” she mumbled, but much to Chat’s dismay, she threw up her yo-yo, yelling, “Lucky Charm!”

A huge spool of cable wire landed at her feet. “Ooh, kinky,” Chat mused. “Gonna hook it up to my nipples or something?”

“Shut up, Chat!” Ladybug exclaimed, covering her face so he couldn’t see her smile. The sentimonster was getting closer. What was she supposed to do with this?

She looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower and a nearby power line light up in her vision. Her memory flashed to the electromagnet they had made with Kagami the day before. Of course! “Kitty,” she said, “we have to wrap this cable around the monster.”

“Aw, why does he get to have all the fun?” Chat pouted but grabbed one end of the cable while Ladybug grabbed the other end.

The sentimonster had almost reached them now. Ladybug took off with her end and jumped around the monster, wrapping the cord around it as best as she could, while Chat did the same. The monster seemed confused and reached its hands in different directions, trying to grab each of them, but they both dodged it easily. When the cord was almost wrapped around it, Ladybug handed the end of it to Chat and said, “Now cataclysm the end and throw it over that power line.”

Chat did as he was told, and as soon as the cable received the electric charge, they began to hear rumbling all around them. Magnets and pins from a nearby souvenir stand flew to the sentimonster, covering it. Silverware flew out of the restaurant next door. A belt was ripped from an American tourist who yelled, “Hey! What the—”

Then the Eiffel Tower began rumbling. Chat noticed it first. “Uh…milady…” he started to say as the tower began violently shaking. He grabbed Ladybug and pulled her out of the way just as the tower itself was pulled from it posts, flew past them, and landed squarely on the sentimonster who fell to the ground beneath it. Everything around them shook as the huge metal monster crashed to the ground under the tower, leaving a cement crater beneath it.

“Noooo!!!” Hawk Moth screamed to his butterfly window.

“Patience,” Mayura told him calmly. “It’s not over yet.”

The sentimonster was still moving under the tower as if it were trying to figure out how to get out from under it, without much success. The tower was securely attached to it as long as it was magnetized. Both Ladybug’s and Chat’s miraculouses began beeping.

“Looks like we got some time to recharge,” Chat stated, “but I don’t think it’s over.”

“No, not yet,” Ladybug agreed. Suddenly, she remembered something. She still had two people who had previously used Miraculouses who hadn’t been in the school. Luka and Kagami. Of course! Why hadn’t she thought of them before? She glanced over at her partner in the skin tight leather, his muscles bulging against it, as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath, sweat glistening on his forehead. She shook her head. Right, that was why she hadn’t been thinking of her boyfriend. Anyway, she could go to Master Fu and get their miraculouses…

No, wait, Master Fu wasn’t around anymore. _She_ was the guardian now, a responsibility she had been trying to avoid for the last two years and had been mildly successful at it. She had put the Miraculous box away in her closet and hadn’t had to pull it out yet. But now she would have to. And there was another thing. Hawk Moth knew who they were, thanks to that incident with Queen Wasp. _Shiiiiit._ But she didn’t have much choice right now.

Chat Noir was just about to leave to find a hiding place where he could de-transform when Ladybug exclaimed, “Chat! I just thought of something!”

He looked at her as his ring frantically beeped again. “Make it quick, milady!”

“There are two people who weren’t in that school that can help! Luka and Kagami! I’m going to go get their miraculouses and them!”

Chat tried not to flinch at his girlfriend’s name after he had been ogling Ladybug for the past half hour. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye on our pal here. See ya!” he called, racing around the corner of a building.

Ladybug raced in the opposite direction, ducking into a hidden alley just as her transformation dropped. Poor Tikki landed in her hands, looking exhausted. “We’re not quite done yet, Tikki,” Marinette told her, handing her a macaroon and then securing both in her purse. “I’m going to my house as myself so no one notices anything, but then we have to find help!”

It was easy to find Luka. He had a job at a local music store, but Marinette knew it was his day off. He was surprised when Ladybug showed up at his houseboat. He hadn’t been asked to be Viperion in two years, not since Hawk Moth discovered his identity. “Are you sure it’s safe, Ladybug?” he asked.

“We don’t have much choice,” she answered. “The situation is getting desperate, and we could really use your help.”

“Then count me in,” Luka replied, taking the small box. “Sass, scales slither!”

While finding Luka had been simple, finding Kagami would prove to be more of a challenge. She went to some fancy private school Marinette had only visited a couple of times. She found it with the help of the GPS in her yo-yo phone, but once there, she realized she had no idea which of the hundreds of windows belonged to Kagami’s class at that one moment. “I can use my miraculous,” Viperion suggested.

Apparently, he had used Second Chance every time they approached the wrong window, so before she knew it, Ladybug was waving to get Kagami’s attention outside her classroom window. Kagami looked up and saw her and then raised her hand to get the teacher’s attention. Ladybug saw Kagami bow respectfully to the teacher, gather her bag, and walk out. “So how many times did it take to find the right window?” she asked Viperion as they waited for Kagami to come out the front doors.

“You don’t even want to know,” Viperion replied, smiling.

Kagami was just as surprised as Luka had been when Ladybug asked her to be Ryuko again. “Well, I’m going to be in deep shit when I don’t go back to class, but I guess I’ll deal with that later,” Kagami said, taking the miraculous box. “Longg, bring the storm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the smut and dialogue came so naturally to me, but the fight scenes were more of a challenge to write. I hope it still turned out okay. Also, can you tell I like to make Hawk Moth laugh maniacally?


	8. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug bring in Viperion and Ryuko to help them fight the sentimonster. After a few unexpected surprises, they...well...just read it and you'll see.

While Ladybug was getting some help, Adrien and Plagg took a break in an alley behind a building close to the Eiffel Tower. He was in a good position to take occasional glances around the tower to see that their monster buddy was still stuck on the ground under the tower, flailing his arms and legs and leaving small craters in the concrete around him.

“Something tells me that won’t hold him for long,” Adrien said to Plagg, a worried expression on his face.

“Then I’d better eat extra,” Plagg replied around a mouthful of camembert.

Adrien checked his phone to see how far away the news crews were. It had taken them a while to realize something was going on since most people had just run into their homes to hide, but they were now on their way, and it would only be a matter of time before they got there. He wanted to make sure he was Chat when they did show up.

He was estimating they were about five minutes away when he suddenly heard a loud groan, followed by the sound of metal scraping against concrete. He looked around the corner to see that the sentimonster had managed to stand and begin walking with the Eiffel Tower still attached to its back. Since the tower was much bigger than the monster, he succeeded in dragging it along behind him. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard times ten thousand as the sentimonster made his way down to the street. People who had come to watch the fight scattered, screaming and running for cover. Now he was angry and begin wildly swatting at anyone nearby, thankfully not hitting anyone yet, as far as Adrien could tell.

“Sorry, Plagg, looks like snack time’s over,” he announced to his dejected kwami.

After transforming, Chat was jumping from building to building, staying just behind the monster. He had no idea how to stop it or how much longer Ladybug would be. He thought about calling her, but he was afraid to stop, as the sentimonster had picked up speed from the last time they fought it. Strange, considering how it was now carrying a seven thousand ton weight on its back. The sentimonster made its way down the street as cars and people rushed out of the way. Chat tried to yell warnings, but he was afraid to get in front and either lose it because he couldn’t see it or have it knock him off his staff, so he continued to follow it, desperately trying to come up with a plan. Ladybug was always the one who made the plans, he just did what she said. _Where was she?!_

Several times, he zoomed down in the monster’s path to move people out of the way and always bounced back to the top of a building just before it managed to hit him. After about the fifteenth near-miss, he stopped on a building to try to catch his breath. Even with superhero powers, he could barely keep up with this thing, and it was showing no signs of slowing.

Just as Chat was about to take off again to try to catch up with the monster, he heard someone calling his name from the street. At first, he thought it might be Ladybug, and he frantically searched for her red suit. After a moment, he realized it was a civilian. They were pointing to something up ahead of the monster. Chat looked up and saw a large truck with a huge cable reel in the back. It was parked at the curb a few feet ahead of the sentimonster as it made its way toward the Seine. Chat waved at the civilian and then took off, jumping from building to building faster than he had ever done before. He got head of the monster and dropped down next to the truck. The driver was nowhere in sight, so he figured it was fine to help himself. He grabbed the end of the cable and, thanks to superhero strength, ran across the street with it. Despite his strength, it was still ridiculously heavy, and he didn’t think he was going to be able to carry out his plan. Luckily, some construction workers who had cleared out of the road at the sight of the monster saw what he was planning and came running to help. Together they held up the end of the cable at the opposite side of the street, just high enough…

The monster was busy trying to reach down and swat at Chat and the workers when its legs became tangled in the cable, and it went tumbling to the ground. The huge tower on top groaned as it went down for the second time. Chat realized with horror that they were too close to the Seine and at least part of the tower was probably going to land in it, which he feared would send it to the bottom of the river along with the sentimonster and all his friends. Not to mention, there was a tourist boat that was, of couse, floating by at just that moment in exactly the wrong spot.

“Quick!” Chat yelled to the workers. “Try to pull the cable back so it doesn’t fall in the water!”

They all pulled, but did I mention the monster has a seven thousand ton tower attached to it? Yeah, they probably managed to make it fall a few inches further from the Seine than it would have, but it turned out that was just enough. The top of the Eiffel Tower scraped down the side of the tourist boat as it and the monster crashed into the street below, the sounds of tourists screaming filling the air. Smoke and debris flew up into the air, and people went running for cover. Chat’s night vision helped him to see through the smoke as he jumped into the street and then climbed on top of the tower. He could see that the monster was even angrier than before as it struggled against the weight on top of it.

Chat jumped back to the street as he noticed that his fellow Parisians were slowly inching their way out of their hiding places and into the street. It looked as if the monster was down, for now at least. It was struggling, but its feet were still tangled in the cable. Just as Chat was going in for a closer look, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun on his heel to meet whatever new foe was headed towards him from the park when he saw—wait, that can’t be right. He rubbed his eyes. He saw—is that squirrels? Hundreds of squirrels?

Hundreds of angry squirrels were running from the park at the base of the tower. They had been disturbed by all the noise and now wanted to attack the creature that took their precious tower from them. Before Chat knew what was happening, the sentimonster and the Eiffel Tower had become a writhing mass of squirrels. “What the hell?” Chat said to the construction workers behind him. “You can’t make this stuff up!”

Ladybug and Ryuko had had to wait for Viperion’s kwami to recharge so when they finally arrived back where Ladybug had last seen the monster and Chat, they found an empty crater and a path of destruction leading down the street toward the Seine. There was something large at the end of the street and a huge smoke cloud was clearing away. Ladybug thought she could see Chat at the edge of the cloud. As more smoke cleared, she realized that he was standing next to a sideways Eiffel Tower that looked like it was moving. No, it wasn’t moving. It was covered with… squirrels? That was when Chat saw Ladybug coming with the help she had gone to seek, Nadja Chamack and her news crew following closely behind.

Ladybug rushed to Chat. “Glad you found us milady,” he greeted her, a huge goofy smile forming on his bruised face.

“Kitty, what happened?” she asked.

“Seems our friend here can still stand up and walk with a really heavy tourist attraction stuck to it,” Chat answered. “Who knew?”

“Uh-huh. And the squirrels?”

“Comic relief?”

“You see, Hawk Moth,” Mayura said, “they can only slow it down. They can’t stop it. They can’t get to the amok without hurting their friends. Even if they managed to get it, they don’t know where all the akumas are.”

Hawk Moth’s attention shifted to the new heroes who had arrived. Were they really the same people as before? He thought it was strange that Ladybug would use the same Miraculouses on the same people he had already known about. It had been two years. Did she think he would have forgotten? “I know who holds the other two miraculouses that just showed up to the fight,” he stated, mostly to himself. “There must be a way to use this to my advantage.”

Ladybug and Chat jumped back down to the street to join Viperion and Ryuko. Ladybug had explained the whole situation to them on the way there. “Any ideas on how to stop it?” she asked the two newly added superheroes.

“How is the Eiffel Tower sticking to it?” Viperion asked.

“Oh, we, uh, magentized it,” Ladybug answered.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Chat said, shrugging.

“Is it mechanical?” Ryuko asked.

“We don’t know _what_ it is,” Ladybug replied, “but it does seem to be made out of some kind of metal.”

“I could use my lightning power to create an EMP pulse,” Ryuko stated. “If it’s mechanical, that may stop whatever’s powering it.”

“Will that work?” Chat wondered. “It’s a sentimonster, so it’s Mayura that’s powering it.”

“But you know it’s made up of all the kids and teachers at the school,” Ladybug said to Ryuko. “Would an EMP pulse hurt them?”

“It should only hurt mechanical things,” Ryuko answered. “It might knock out the power, but all the people will be fine.”

“I could use my Second Chance to go back just in case,” Viperion offered.

“But first I have to get rid of those damn squirrels!” Ryuko exclaimed. “Wa—”

“Ryuko, wait!”Chat shouted.

She stopped and glared at him. She didn’t say anything, but she seemed a little annoyed at being questioned. Chat cringed. He knew she was Kagami, and as Adrien, he didn’t like to challege her. He usually just let her have her way since she was smarter anyway. But she didn’t know Chat was Adrien, so he continued, “If you use your water power, you might wash all the squirrels into the Seine.”

“He’s right,” Ladybug agreed. “We wouldn’t want to drown the poor things.”

Viperion suddenly had an idea. He pulled out his lyre and began playing a soothing tune. The squirrels stopped their chewing and scratching and began looking for the sound. Viperion turned around and slowly walked towards the park. The squirrels began jumping off the tower and sentimonster and following him back to their home. Chat jumped up onto the tower and helped usher them along with his baton. Soon, the monster was cleared. It had stopped struggling but seemed to realize it was no longer covered in squirrels and started to move its limbs again.

“Okay, you’re clear, Ryuko!” Ladybug called.

The other three heroes and the civilians in the street stepped back as Ryuko called, “Lightning Dragon!”

Out of the clear blue sky, a bolt of lightning shot down and hit the sentimonster. He seemed to glow with electricity. Some sparks shot off as people who had been a little too close dove behind walls and buildings. There was a loud bang as the power line the electrical cable had been attached to blew, and all the power went out in the buildings nearby. The struggling monster slowed and then eventually stopped altogether.

“It looks like it worked,” Viperion said once the electricity cleared.

Ladybug squinted. She thought she could see something spreading over the monster, and it wasn’t squirrels this time. “Are those cracks?” she asked.

Chat jumped forward to get a better view. “Yes, milady!” he replied. “The sentimonster is cracking!”

“I’ll finish the job!” Ryuko exclaimed, pulling out her naginata. Before anyone could stop her, she rushed forward and began to hack at the cracks in the monster.

“No, wait!” Ladybug cried. “We don’t know if that could hurt the people!”

Ryuko hacked a few more times until it looked as if pieces were loosening off the monster and then finally stopped. “Now what, Ladybug?” Viperion asked her.

“Well, if it you haven’t used your Second Chance, I guess nothing bad has happened to the people,” Ladybug said.

“Not that I can see anyway,” he replied.

Chat started poking at the monster with his baton. One of the pieces actually moved. He pushed at it some more until a huge chunk of the leg (?) fell off. “Ladybug, remember it was made of a bunch of soldiers,” Chat told her. “Maybe it’s falling apart and it’ll turn into the little guys again?”

Back at Hawk Moth’s lair, he wasn’t too happy. “Mayura, _what’s going on?!_ ” he demanded.

Mayura had to admit she did not think of an EMP disrupting her sentimonster. It wasn’t really mechanical—it was just metal. She decided not to let Hawk Moth see her confusion. “Don’t worry, Hawk Moth,” she said. “There’s no way they can free the amok. Ladybug is too worried about hurting the people inside.”

Ryuko and Chat continued to try to break the monster apart with the naginata and baton, respectively, but the process was slow-going. “This is taking too long,” Ladybug complained. “Isn’t there something else we can do?”

“I’ll make a tornado that blows the pieces apart,” Ryuko stated.

Ladybug noticed Viperion’s hand on his bracelet when he spoke up, “Just turn the tornado _away_ from the Seine this time.” He turned to Ladybug and said, “All the pieces went in the river and sank, never to be recovered.”

Ladybug shuddered at the thought of everyone she knew drowning at once in the Seine.

Ryuko frowned at being second-guessed, yet again. She then made her way to the other side of the monster so her back was facing the Seine and called, “Wind dragon!”

At her words, clouds formed into the sky, spinning together to form a funnel. The small tornado touched down and picked up the sentimonster and the Eiffel Tower, _Wizard of Oz_ style. The next thing they knew, pieces of the monster and the Eiffel Tower were being flung down the street. The cable that had been attached to the monster flew off in pieces as well, detaching from the power line. As the monster was successfully demagnetized, its pieces and that of the tower were strewn all over the street. Ladybug tried to watch which piece of the monster was the head; that was the piece with the amok in it. Unfortunately, the winds of the tornado were too thick and the pieces flew too far. Ladybug lost track of which piece was which. Once all the smoke and debris cleared, there were several black chunks of metal from the monster strewn throughout the street, all exactly the same as the other, among the pieces of the Eiffel Tower. “Crap, now I don’t know where the amok is,” Ladybug muttered.

Annoyed, Ryuko replied, “Well, at least it’s not one huge monster anymore!”

“No!” Hawk Moth shouted. “Mayura, I thought it was indestructible!”

“Wait,” Mayura replied. “Look.”

Sure enough, the huge pieces were once again forming into the hundreds of small soldiers. The EMP seemed to have worn off now, and the small soldiers were very much awake and moving, and seemed a little angry at the four superheroes.

“And they don’t know which one has the amok, so I still have control,” Mayura declared with a smirk.

“Ha ha, yes!” Hawk Moth exclaimed, once again erupting into maniacal laughter. Once he was finished with his laughfest, he stopped to ponder the situation. “I know the civilian identity of both Viperion and Ryuko,” he declared.

“What are you going to do?” Mayura asked him. She saw him narrow his eyes before they suddenly lit up. “I take it you thought of something?”

He gave her a sly smile as he said, “This will be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what will Hawk Moth do next?


	9. The Fight...Ends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the four superheroes try to fight the thousands of akumatized soldiers, Hawk Moth throws a wrench in their plans, forcing Ladybug to call her Lucky Charm. Just business as usual...

The four superheroes gathered together on the street as the hundreds of soliders approached them, all moving together in unison. The scared civlians had all run inside the surrounding buildings and homes to hide. “We may have gotten rid of the one big guy, but these little guys all move together just the same,” Chat remarked.

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Ryuko replied angrily.

_Ouch,_ Chat thought but didn’t say anything.

“What’s the plan, Ladybug?” Viperion asked.

“Kitty, can you Cataclysm them all?” Ladybug asked Chat.

“Possibly, if they all stay together like that,” Chat answered. “But honestly, there’s so many of them, I may not get them all. And do you think it would hurt the people inside?”

“Viperion, can you use Second Chance if we hurt any of the people?” Ladybug said to him.

“Of course, Ladybug,” Viperion replied.

“Cat—” Chat began.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a horrible screaming of someone who was clearly in pain. They all looked around. Was a random civilian still out and had gotten hurt somehow?

Then they saw where the sound was coming from. One of the soldiers fell out of formation to the ground and was shaking violently. The screaming sounded like a mix of a girl and something scraping against metal. The outside of the soldier began to melt away as the screaming turned more into a girl’s painful screams. Hair emerged, black hair with a streak of purple. Ripped jeans appeared as the black metal melted away. Then the soldier was gone and it was only Juleka writhing in pain on the ground and screaming in agony.

“Jules!” Viperion exclaimed. “Sass, scales rest!” Then it was Luka running to help his little sister. “Jules, what’s wrong?”

Juleka just continued to scream. She seemed as if she was in horrible pain but they couldn’t see anything wrong with her. She grabbed onto Luka and he held her. “D-d-don’t l-leave me!” she managed to choke out in between screams and sobs.

“It’s okay, Jules, I won’t leave you,” he replied, helping her to stand. He called back, “I’m sorry, Ladybug!” He then picked her up and hurried down the street and away from the scene, leaving the three superheroes on their own.

“Well…shit,” Ladybug said.

“I agree,” Ryuko said. “He was valuable.”

Chat just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Even _he_ couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Are you going to take out the other one?” Mayura asked Hawk Moth. “Isn’t she the one dating your son?”

“Yes, but I can’t find Adrien in the soldiers,” Hawk Moth declared as a confused look crossed his face. “Strange, he should’ve been in the school when my akumas came.”

“Perhaps he really is as resourceful as you said,” Mayura answered.

“No matter,” Hawk Moth declared. “Viperion was by far the more powerful, and now we’re rid of him. They’ll be too afraid to cataclysm the rest of the soldiers now.”

Ladybug chewed her lip as she tried to think. She knew Hawk Moth knew Ryuko was Kagami, and she was half-expecting to see one of the soldiers turn into Adrien. She was a little surprised when nothing happened. Did Hawk Moth only want to get rid of Viperion? Why wasn’t he targeting Ryuko as well? “Ladybug, they’re still advancing!” Chat shouted. Well, there was no time to think about it now. “Lucky Charm!” she called.

A trophy about ten inches high painted red with black spots landed in her hands. The top of the trophy looked like a small statue of herself and there was some weight to it. It was definitely made of some type of solid metal. “What do I do with this?” she wondered.

“Aren’t prizes a little premature, milady?” Chat exclaimed, using his baton to jump up and around the hoard of soldiers that were still approaching the three remaining superheroes.

Ladybug looked up and saw that a soldier was within about three feet of her. It suddenly lit up in her mind as if she was supposed to use her Lucky Charm on it. Without thinking, she reached out, hitting it with the trophy. The soldier immediately crumbled, and her classmate Nathaniel fell to the ground. Ladybug waited for him to scream like Juleka had, but he only groaned, rubbing his head, then looked up with a confused look and said, “Ladybug?”

A lone black butterly started floating away from him, and Ladybug quickly purified it. Okay, so the Lucky Charm is an effective weapon, but how could she possibly use it on each and every soldier individually?

She was wondering that when she heard a sharp intake of breath next to her and Ryuko saying, “Ladybug, look!”

She looked up where Ryuko was pointing. Chat had bounded away and several soldiers were breaking formation to follow him. That wasn’t strange, though. What was strange was that not all of the soldiers were following him. Every now and then one would break formation to join the group following him, while the rest continued to advance on Ladybug and Ryuko.

“I’m going to try something,” Ryuko told her. She took off in yet another direction, and again, several soldiers broke off to follow her, while the rest continued advancing toward Ladybug.

What was going on? Ladybug looked back down at the trophy. There was some writing on it, under the little figurine of herself. She squinted at it to read it. _Awarded to the Best Superhero in Paris._ Huh? She hardly thought she deserved such a title. She couldn’t have saved Paris as many times as she had without Chat by her side. Suddenly, she remembered something Alya had shown her earlier. “Of course!” she exclaimed. “Hey, Chat!”

He was busy trying to to lead the soldiers that had followed him into as tight a group as he could get in case he had to cataclysm them, but he heard Ladybug call his name. He would probably always hear his lady calling to him, he found himself thinking before he quickly shook off that thought and called back, “What is it?!”

“Did you see the quiz on the Ladyblog? ‘Are you a Ladybug or a Chat Noir?’”

What? That seemed like a strange thing for her to bring up now of all times. “Uh… yeah!” was all he could think to reply.

“That’s what’s going on with these guys!” Ladybug called. “They’re made up of so many different minds! Some like you, some like me, and some don’t like either of us and are following Ryuko! We need to break them up into manageable groups and then we can stop them!”

Ah, so the monster was just like him, Chat thought. His mind and his heart were being pulled in all different directions, voices telling him different things. One loved Ladybug, the other wanted to get over Ladybug and love Kagami, another was starting to like Marinette. Wait. Marinette? When did _that_ happen? Over the last two years, they had become closer and talked to each other about everything. He remembered he always wanted to be friends with her because he was so eager to make friends when he started school, and she always seemed nervous around him. Maybe it was because he was famous or she was just shy, but there had been times she had clearly been nice to him, like when she gave him the lucky charm or when she kissed him on the cheek. And then after she started dating Luka, she had seemed to relax so much, like maybe she had finally gotten comfortable around Adrien. He was a little surprised at himself for talking about his sex life with her. He had never done that before. But she was like his best friend. He loved her like a sister… like a… really hot sister…

_Oh, shit, stop thinking like that!_ Chat told himself, shaking his head. He was in the middle of battle, he had to focus. It seemed as if the last soldier who wanted to follow him had joined his little group, so he was busy running around them so that they formed a tighter and tighter circle. “Ladybug, do you want me to stick to the original plan?!” he called to her.

Ladybug knew the only weapon Chat really had left was Cataclysm, but now they didn’t have Viperion to fix things in case that hurt the people trapped as akumatized soldiers. She knew her trophy didn’t seem to hurt them. She had hit a few more and freed some more people as she was thinking of a plan. And Ryuko would probably be able to safely take out her group. She had been afraid to let Chat cataclysm the giant sentimonster’s head earlier. But maybe that was why Hawk Moth had gotten rid of Viperion. Maybe he knew she would be too scared to try Cataclysm without him. Maybe Hawk Moth knew the people could still survive Cataclysm?

Well, she had to make a choice quickly and hope that Alya or Nino or Adrien weren’t in Chat’s group. “Ryuko!” she called. “Can you take care of your group?”

“Got it, Ladybug!” Ryuko called back. “Water dragon!” Ryuko was sure to aim _away_ from the Seine and flooded her group in a small river pouring down the street.

“Cataclysm them, Kitty!” Ladybug shouted.

“Cataclysm!” Chat called, then ran as fast as he could, running his hand along each and every soldier in his group.

Ladybug moved faster than she ever had before, hitting every single soldier in her group with the trophy, watching as each crumbled and turned into another classmate. The flooded soldiers in Ryuko’s group began to rust and crumble away, turning into confused, soaked classmates. In Chat’s group, each soldier crumbled away and—he held his breath—revealed a confused but very much _alive_ classmate in its place. He sighed with relief.

Ladybug looked up as hundreds of akumas emerged at once. From the black cloud, a single black feather floated down. No one knew where it came from, but someone had gotten the amok, as well. Another akuma came from around the corner, presumably from Juleka. That must’ve been why she had been in so much pain when she was released. The job wasn’t over yet. Ladybug knew she had to purify them all at once, or the nightmare would start all over.

Chat saw the scared look on Ladybug’s face as the akumas started to fly away. No, he couldn’t let her lose faith in herself _now_. “You can do it, bugaboo!” he called at the top of his lungs. “Remember our first fight with Hawk Moth? You purified all the akumas at once! You’ve done it before, you can do it again!”

Ladybug had almost forgotten about that fight, but her Kitty was right, she could do it. See, what would she do without him? First, she took care of the amok, and then she went running through the cloud of akumas, waving her yo-yo above her. One by one, each was purfied until the three superheroes were engulfed in a beautiful cloud of white butterflies.

Mayura expected a scream of anguish as usual. She expected Hawk Moth to come up with some witty remark about how he would get Ladybug and Chat next time, like he always did at the end of a battle. What she didn’t expect was for Hawk Moth to quietly de-transform and take the elevator down to the glass coffin where his wife remained in her coma. What she also didn’t expect was for Gabriel Agreste to fall on his knees before the coffin, sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn’t expecting it, so she was especially surprised when that’s exactly what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel...


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the akuma battle's been won, Marinette invites Chat Noir over to her place. Adrien debates whether or not he should go.

Ladybug used her _Miraculous Ladybug_ power to restore the Eiffel Tower and the damage to the streets and the school. Chat was ecstatic to find that his missing teeth returned. The three superheroes all bumped fists yelling, “Pound it!” and then hurried to the school to find all the happy, unhurt students and teachers. Luka and Juleka were there, too, and Juleka seemed to no longer be in pain. “Sorry about that, Ladybug,” Luka said to her as a slight blush formed on his cheeks. “I had to make sure my sis was okay.”

“Don’t apologize, Luka,” she replied. “You did the right thing. Family comes first.”

She noticed her earrings beeping and told Luka and Ryuko, “Sorry, give me a few minutes and then meet me behind the school.”

She ran off to find a safe place to de-transform. Behind the dumpster, she gave Tikki a macaron and then looked around to see Chat talking and laughing with some of the students. He must have noticed his ring beeping because he suddenly waved good-bye and took off to the other side of the building. “Now’s my chance, Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed. Tikki groaned and disappeared into Marinette’s purse with the rest of her macaron.

Chat turned around the corner to the back of the building and was just about to de-transform when suddenly someone called out, “Hey!”

He looked up. It was Marinette! What could she possibly want?

“Hey, princess, I’m about to de-transform,” he told her.

“Oh,” she said, blushing at the nickname. “I’ll be quick. Can you, uh, maybe visit me tonight?”

Chat just stared at her and may not have answered if his ring hadn’t given one last desperate beep. “Uh, y-yeah,” he replied. “See you tonight.”

She smiled at him and then turned around and took off, not looking behind her, which was a good thing since he de-transformed right then. “Ooh, what could Marinette want?” Plagg teased.

“Shut up and eat your cheese,” Adrien replied, pulling the stinky piece of camembert out of his shirt pocket.

Marinette returned to her hiding place and opened her purse to find that Tikki had finished her macaron. “Really, Marinette?” Tikki scolded her. “You’re inviting Chat over? What about Luka?”

“We’ll talk about it it later, Tikki,” Marinette replied. “I have to go meet Luka and and Kagami.”

She transformed and ran to the back of the building to find Luka and Kagami, who had de-transformed, waiting for her with their Miraculous boxes. “Thank you so much for trusting us again,” Luka told told Ladybug.

“Yeah, that was one hell of a battle,” Kagami replied, a rare smile crossing her face.

“You guys were both amazing!” Ladybug answered. “We couldn’t have done it without you! Do either of you need me to take you back?”

“If you could get me back to my school as quickly as possible, that would be great,” Kagami answered, her smile fading.

“You can take her, Ladybug,” Luka said. “I’ll be fine.”

Ladybug thanked him again before picking up Kagami and swinging away on her yo-yo.

The principal decided to close the school early and let everyone go home to rest so Adrien had plenty of time to wonder what exactly Marinette wanted from Chat that night. He had an idea, but he he dared not hope for that. Or maybe _hope_ shouldn’t be the right word.

Chat Noir had been visiting Marinette off and on since before Adrien started dating Kagami and Marinette started dating Luka. Something about the girl intrigued Adrien, but whenever he tried to talk to her, she just acted so _weird._ One day, she would smile and be nice while tripping over her words, another day she would try desperately to get away from him. He wanted to get to know her, but he could never predict what kind of mood she would be in. When Chat visited her, she seemed so calm and relaxed and they could talk and joke about things. That was probably really when his friendship began with her. After she started dating Luka, she relaxed more around Adrien, and he had begun to see the same Marinette he could see as Chat. He could complain to her about Ladybug as Chat and about Kagami as Adrien. She was such a great listener, but she also spent her fair share of time complaining about Luka, as well.

When Adrien had first started dating Kagami, he had been a little nervous at first. At the time, Marinette was not yet comfortable with him, and he felt a little weird about all his pet names for Ladybug since he now had a girlfriend. He went to visit Marinette as Chat and, without coming out and saying he had a girlfriend, talked to her about it. He never knew if she figured it out. He basically told her he was trying to move on from Ladybug since it was obvious she would never share his feelings. At first, she had seemed a little sad when he said that, and he could never figure out why. Then she had confessed that she herself was trying to get over someone (she never told him who) and start a new relationship with a “really great guy” who he knew to be Luka (but never told her he knew).

He only visited her every now and then as Chat, their visits becoming more and more sporadic as each became more comfortable in their respective relationships. At the same time, Marinette had become more comfortable with Adrien. They had started laughing and making jokes, which was probably why he felt more playful around her as Chat. As Adrien, she would complain a little about Luka, about how he was taking things super slow and it was good but also sometimes annoyed her and just little things he did, like left dirty socks in his room when she visited or something like that. But when he visited her as Chat, she was more _specific._ He knew she saw him as a superhero who didn’t know any of her friends, so maybe she just felt like she could say anything.

The first time she told Chat about Luka fingering her, he had had to go home and take a cold shower. He never really thought of Marinette in that way, but she just gave him so much detail, and the way her eyes lit up when she told him how good it felt and how she had never felt anything like that. He had hoped he hadn’t let her know it was affecting him like that, and he tried to act like a purely platonic friend when she talked about stuff like that. After the first time Luka went down on her, she even said to him, “If you could do that to Ladybug, I’m sure she would love you forever!”

He had visibly gulped at that. She seemed to realize she’d made him uncomfortable and tried to break the tension by laughing. He laughed, too, and then soon made an excuse to get home. He sometimes felt like she was flirting with him, but he was so dense, he knew he didn’t pick up on subtle things. He only knew that Chloe liked him because she always threw her arms around him and called him _Adrikins._ And honestly, since he was a rich model, many girls tried to find a way to talk to him or touch him, and he had long since learned to brush it off. But he was Chat, not Adrien, when he noticed she would sometimes scoot closer to him, or rest her head on his shoulder when they watched a movie, or practically sit in his lap and ask him to brush her hair. He had to admit (to himself only, of course), that the image of her had popped into his mind more than once while he was masturbating or even when he was making out with Kagami. He felt guilty about it and would successfully push it away, but inevitably, he would get the urge to visit her as Chat again, and it would start all over.

Maybe because she was so open with him about Luka when he was Chat, that was why he had opened up to her about Kagami. It was a little more than what Adrien usually divulged to her, but then again, maybe their friendship was getting stronger. He was sure she talked to Kagami and Alya about stuff like that. And he talked to Nino about stuff like that sometimes. It was just what friends did, right?

But friends did not secretly hope that they were being invited over for sex. Wait, is that what he was hoping for? What about Kagami? That couldn’t possibly be it. She hadn’t said anything truly bad about Luka. For all Adrien could tell, Marinette was perfectly happy with Luka. Why would she want to cheat on him with Chat? He was a little surprised she had admitted to Adrien that they hadn’t had sex. He assumed they had, she just hadn’t gone into that little detail around Chat. But then again, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. She told Chat everything else—why wouldn’t she tell him that?

Adrien was lost in his thoughts when Plagg suddenly smacked him on the forehead. “Hey, what was that for?” Adrien demanded.

“Your girlfriend’s blowing up your phone,” Plagg replied. “You’d better call her back before you get in trouble.”

Adrien glanced down at his phone and saw seventeen unread text messages. Oops, he had forgotten to take the phone off silent when he left school. He quickly scanned through them. They were all from Kagami, something about getting grounded for skipping her afternoon classes, and he needed to call her, and why wasn’t he answering or calling her already? Adrien sighed and touched the icon of Kagami’s face, calling her immediately. “It’s about time!” was her answer.

“Hey, Kagami, what’s up?” Adrien replied.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve seen the news by now, but Ladybug actually asked me to fight with her again!” She sounded excited.

Adrien realized he hadn’t watched the news at all, but he had had a front row seat to the battle anyway, so he said, “Oh, yeah, I _did_ see that! Sorry, I didn’t respond, Father was so worried about the entire school getting akumatized that he was lecturing me for a while when I got home.”

“I understand, I’m now grounded for a week since I left my class and never returned, and I obviously couldn’t tell my mother I was fighting with Ladybug.”

“And Chat Noir,” Adrien added. Why did everyone always forget the sidekick?

Kagami snorted. “Oh, yeah, him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’s just the sidekick. Ladybug’s the _real_ superhero. She comes up with all the plans. She could easily do it all on her own.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. He was glad he was having this conversation by phone so Kagami couldn’t see him. So many times, Ladybug had told him she couldn’t save Paris without him. But everyone else just saw Ladybug as the hero. That was the way it was always going to be, he realized. “B-but you met him, right? He must’ve been pretty cool.”

“He’s rude and crass and _so_ unrefined. Nothing like _you,_ Adrien.”

_Yeah, nothing like me,_ Adrien thought. He decided to try to change the subject. “So how was the fight? Did you kick a lot of ass?”

“Well, once everyone stopped questioning my decisions, I was able to take out a large number of the soldiers.”

Adrien felt himself cringing again instinctually. He figured she wouldn’t have forgotten that. He knew what she wanted him to say next. “Oh? They questioned your decisions?”

“Well, your friend Chat and also that musician that Ladybug recruited didn’t see the genius behind all my plans. But luckily, Ladybug was there to unite us. Well, not the musician in the end. He ran off to save his sister. Like she was more important than _all_ of Paris.”

After dating her for two years, Adrien had slowly started to see why people sometimes called Kagami _Ice Queen_ behind her back. “That sounds really cool, Kagami,” he said, “but I’m feeling really tired right now. Would you mind if I cut this short?”

“What do you mean?!” she exclaimed.

_Uh-oh, I’m in trouble now,_ Adrien thought. “I-I just mean I’m tired, you know, from being akumatized.”

“Hm, that reminds me, Hawk Moth released Juleka to get Viperion out of the fight. Why didn’t he ever release _you_ to get rid of _me?_ Did he not see me as a threat?”

“I-I don’t know, Kagami…”

“Because let me tell you, I was _definitely_ a threat!”

She began to reiterate scenes of the battle he had been there for, exaggerating her own part a little. He put the phone on speaker and dropped it on the bed. He rested his chin on his knees while Plagg smirked at him from across the room. When Kagami finally took a breath, he called, “That’s great!”

“And then—wait, did you put me on speaker?!”

_Oh, shit!_ Adrien thought. He quickly took it off speaker and said into the phone, “No, of course not!”

But they didn’t call Kagami a genius for nothing. “Oh, so my story is so boring, you don’t even want to _listen_ to it?!”

“No, Kagami, I told you I was tired. I just got tired of holding the phone, that’s all.”

“I don’t believe you, Adrien Agreste! I think you just don’t want to talk to me.”

Uh-oh, she was using Adrien’s full name. She must be _really_ mad. “I’m sorry, Kagami.”

“Well, maybe _I_ don’t want to talk to _you!_ Good night, Adrien!” With that, she hung up her phone.

Adrien stared at his phone for a minute. He and Kagami had had fights before, but she had never actually hung up on him. _Well, that’s it,_ he thought. _I guess I’m going to see Marinette tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go...


	11. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the chapter all you sinners have been waiting for. ;)

Marinette paced back and forth in her room. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to try to get Chat to sleep with her tonight?

Of course, Luka had come to visit her as soon as she got home from school. He told her Ladybug had asked him to help during the battle, and he was excited about it—well, as excited as Luka ever seems to get. Marinette was happy about how proud he felt of himself. He had also been worried about her and asked her over and over if she was okay, since he assumed she had been akumatized along with her classmates. Marinette had gotten tired of his questioning and kissed him to shut him up, which turned into a make-out session. She usually liked making out with Luka but hadn’t been into it then for some reason. She told Luka she was tired and promised to call him later, and he had reluctantly gone home.

After he left, she _did_ take a nap. When she woke, the sun was beginning to set, and she knew that meant her Kitty would be visiting soon. She suddenly started to feel nervous. Tikki had hidden somewhere, but Marinette knew she didn’t approve anyway. She called Luka so he wouldn’t worry and they made a date to see each other the next day after school. Then she got down from her bed and began pacing around the room.

She couldn’t believe she was really going to go through with this. With _Chat_ , of all people. True, she had loved Adrien all throughout her freshman year, and a part of her still loved him. But Luka had helped her to move on. Except that she knew it wasn’t just Luka—it had also been her Kitty. As Ladybug, she had started to develop more of an affection for her partner. But after she had rejected him so many times, she could never find the courage to tell him she had changed her mind. Besides, she was dating Luka, so she should probably just stick to one relationship at a time. However, over the months and then the years, as her relationship with Adrien turned more into a friendship and as she grew more and more unsure of sleeping with Luka, she began to notice things about Chat that she hadn’t allowed herself to think about before. Of course, there was the obvious, that he was always putting his own life on the line to save her, that he was always there for her when she needed someone, that he never stopped trying to make her laugh. In addition to all that, he was tall, muscular, looked really great in that skin-tight costume, and had the most beautiful green eyes. They sort of reminded her of Adrien’s. Maybe that was why she felt she could move on from Adrien—she knew she had someone similar in the looks department to fall back on.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Luka. She thought he was handsome from the moment she met him. He was kind and smart and caring. It was true he didn’t have much of a sense of humor, though. And he spent a lot of time working on his music, while Marinette spent a lot of time working on her designs. Many afternoons would be spent at one person’s house or the other where they would each work on their own thing in silence and would barely speak two words to each other. If Marinette had a problem, he would definitely listen to her, and he would often offer advice in the way that a wise sage would. If she went to Chat, he would often hold her and tell her a joke to cheer her up. For some reason, she felt a little more comfortable with Chat and with the way he would respond to her. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was her superhero partner, but of course _he_ didn’t know that.

That’s right, he didn’t know she was Ladybug. To him, she was just Marinette. Why was she so nervous? She was just fooling herself. Why would he want to come visit her anyway? “He probably won’t even show up,” she said aloud.

Just then, there was a tapping on her trap door. She dared not believe it was him and told herself that the wind blew something over. But then there were three more taps that sounded very distinctly like knocks. Even Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s wardrobe and said, “Sounds like he’s here. Are you having second thoughts?”

Marinette took a deep breath and climbed back up to her bed to open her trap door. There, she saw two glowing green eyes staring down at her. “Good evening, princess,” came Chat’s smooth, sexy voice. “May I come in?”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette stammered. Dammit, why was she nervous again?!

She moved aside so he could tumble down onto her bed from the trap door. She noticed he was carrying a small black bag. “What’s the bag for, Kitty?” she asked. “Are you spending the night?”

Chat jerked his head towards her, his eyes wide. She suddenly regretted being so forward, and a deep blush covered her cheeks. “Uh…n-no,” Chat struggled in his reply. Then he laughed nervously and said, “Of course not. I just brought you a present.”

Chat reached in the bag and pulled out a bottle of Chateau Lafleur Pomerol 2010. Marinette gasped when she saw it. She knew that was a super expensive wine. Alya had told her about her mother serving it to exclusive guests at the hotel. “Kitty, how did you get that?” Marinette asked.

“Duh, I’m French, I’ve been drinking since I was two,” Chat replied with a grin.

“Yeah, but that—” she pointed at the bottle. “Wasn’t it expensive?”

“Nah, I stole it from someone,” he replied with a devious smile. “Didn’t know I was a cat burglar, too, did you?”

Marinette giggled. She knew there was no way he actually stole it, but she still didn’t know how he could afford it. Of course, there were a lot of things she didn’t know about her Kitty. “I don’t know if I can accept a gift like that,” she told him.

“I’ll tell you what,” Chat said, “I’ll _share_ it with you. That way, instead of giving you an expensive gift, I’m just sharing a bottle of wine with my friend.”

Marinette smiled. “Okay,” she said.

She went downstairs and got a corkscrew and two wine glasses. Luckily, her parents had already retreated to their room so she didn’t have to explain anything. They often went to bed early since the bakery was always open for breakfast. She and Chat would probably be good for the night.

When Marinette returned to her room, Chat had moved from her bed down to her chaise. A little disappointed, she sat down next to him. “So, Kitty,” she said, handing him the corkscrew, “do you need to talk about something or are you just trying to lower my inhibitions?”

“Maybe a little bit of both,” he replied slyly.

He uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass. Marinette took a sip and said, “Wow, that’s good. I’m so used to the cheap stuff my parents buy.”

“Only the best for my princess,” Chat said.

Marinette blushed at the idea of being _his_ princess. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “We should toast.”

“What should we toast to?” Chat asked.

“To your big victory today. Luka told me Ladybug asked him to join and it was a really epic battle. You had to fight a bunch of akumatized people _and_ a sentimonster. I remember seeing all those akumas in the library and then I just woke up at the school later.”

“Yeah, it was pretty exciting. I didn’t think we were gonna make it at first. I even lost some teeth, but luckily, they’re back.”

Marinette giggled at the memory of his goofy, toothless grin. “So a toast to your excellent battle with Ladybug.”

“And Viperion and Ryuko,” Chat added. They toasted.

They drank a few sips in awkward silence before Chat finally said, “I guess I do have something to talk about.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Well, Ladybug and I… sort of… made out the other night.”

Marinette tried to look shocked. “Oh my gosh! That’s great!”

He shrugged and took another sip of wine.

“It’s not great?” Marinette asked.

“I mean, I’ve been trying for so long to get over her because I knew she would never love me. And then _that_ happened. And then she suddenly stopped it because she said as superheroes we can’t get distracted and _blah, blah, blah_.”

Marinette cringed at his annoyance. It was true she had been falling for her Kitty for a while, but she was scared to death if they started a relationship it would affect their work as superheroes. Plus, they would probably eventually need to reveal their identities, and when she thought of that, all she could see in her mind was an angry Chat Blanc and the end of the world. “Um, well, do you think it would?”

“Would what?”

“Distract you? You know, from, like, superheroing and stuff.”

Chat smiled. This shy, beautiful girl was so sweet and seemed so naïve. He knew there was another side to her that she hid from the world—he felt like he had seen it a few times. But there were so many things a civilian could just never understand about his life. “It didn’t today,” he said quietly.

“What?” she asked.

“Well, today. I mean, when I first saw her, it was all I could think about, but then we fought together and won like we always do. We still worked together well. I just don’t see the problem she seems to see.”

“Oh.”

They drained their first glasses in awkward silence again, and Chat poured them each another glass.

She wasn’t drunk, but the wine had made her a little bolder. Marinette decided to try scooting closer to him. He didn’t seem to react, so she placed her hand on his knee and said, “I’m sorry you’re dealing with this stuff, Kitty.” She felt him stiffen at her touch, so she laid her head on his shoulder, hoping to relax him a little.

Chat was lost in his thoughts when Marinette placed her hand on his knee. He was a little shocked at that. He just stared at her hand and couldn’t bring himself to move. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he thought, _Did she really ask me over here for this? No, no way_. Marinette was a nice girl. She didn’t do stuff like that. She had even admitted to him earlier in the library that she hadn’t even slept with her boyfriend yet so why would she want to sleep with this mangy alley cat?

“Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?” Marinette suddenly asked, jumping off the chaise.

Chat realized he had stopped breathing when Marinette had placed her hand on his knee, and he slowly let out his breath before responding. “Um…okay, sure.”

She opened a box under her desk and pulled out what looked like a large, gray piece of plastic. She unfolded it and Chat could see that it was an inflatable air mattress. She pulled out a small battery-powered air pump and began filling the mattress. After it was filled, she bounced on it, giggling. Chat was dumbstruck at first but then suddenly realizing he couldn’t resist, he bounced on it with her. Laughing, they landed together with their arms around each other. Blushing, they suddenly both sat up, laughs awkwardly fading.

“Oh!” Chat suddenly exclaimed. “I know the perfect movie! Can you set up your Netflix?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied. She clicked the proper icon on her computer and threw some pillows and blankets on the inflatable mattress while Chat searched for what he wanted.

“There!” he declared when he found it.

“ _Dale and Tucker vs Evil_?” Marinette read in English. “What is that?”

“It’s awesome!” Chat replied. “It’s like a dark comedy. It’s a gory horror movie but hilarious.”

“Ugh, I don’t like gore,” Marinette cringed.

“Aw, come on, princess, I’ll be here to protect you,” Chat pleaded. “Besides, it’s funny.”

“Okay, okay,” Marinette replied. “I’ll watch it but only because I’m getting kinda tipsy.”

“Oh, it’s American,” Chat said. “How’s your English? Want me to put on the subtitles?”

“Nah, I’m okay at English,” Marinette replied. “We get tourists at the bakery all the time. Everyone wants to visit the best bakery in Paris.”

“All right, here we go,” Chat said, starting the movie.

Just as Chat had hoped, the movie prompted major reactions from Marinette. Every time one of the teenagers accidentally killed themselves, it caused another outburst from her. “Oh my God, why did he keep running when the branch stabbed him?!” she exclaimed. “How did it get that _far?!_ ”

She seemed freaked out by the movie, hiding herself against Chat, but she also couldn’t look away. “No, not the wood chipper!” she screamed.

After they finished Chat’s expensive wine, she went downstairs and grabbed one of her parents’ cheap bottles, so they were getting to be on the verge of drunk. Chat noticed she was moving closer and closer to him, and when she wrapped her legs around his, he decided not to stop her.

By the time the movie was over, they were both pretty drunk and wrapped up in each other. “That was ridiculous,” Marinette said during the end credits, resting her head on Chat’s chest.

“Yeah, princess,” he replied. He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. “Why’d you do that?” she asked. “Is it because you’re drunk?" She poked him in the nose and giggled.

“Maybe,” he replied, grinning. “Or maybe because you’re so beautiful.”

“Silly Kitty,” she answered. “I thought you were in love with Ladybug.”

“I told you she doesn’t want me,” he said, sighing. He looked down at Marinette, into the endless depths of her ocean blue eyes. “What do _you_ want, princess?”

“Mmm,” she replied, leaning closer to him. She began to close her eyes.

He closed his and suddenly felt her lips on his. He was surprised at first, but quickly began to kiss her back. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. They began to fight for dominance as she moved on top of him and straddled him. Chat was surprised at Marinette’s passion but quickly matched her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and pulling her on top of him as he fell backward onto the air mattress. They only stopped for air and quickly went back to tongue wrestling. Maybe because of the wine or maybe because this just felt so damn perfect to him, Chat began to move his hands up her shirt. He noticed she didn’t stop him, so he moved them further until he felt the bottom of her bra. He felt like the more he touched her, the harder she kissed him. _Okay, maybe this_ is _the reason she invited me here_ , he thought, but he wasn’t complaining.

She pulled away to take off her shirt and he thought he heard her mumble, “Stupid clothes,” before she returned to attacking his face. She moved down his jaw, then began nibbling his earlobe, before moving further down his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting. He heard himself moan as he moved his hands over her bra, eliciting a moan from her, as well. He moved his hands to the back of her bra, fumbling for the clasp. Kagami had shown him this before, so he was quickly able to undo it and opened his eyes to see it tumbling from her perfect breasts. She moved back so she could take it off all the way, throwing it across the room, and then jumped back on him. He moved his gloved hands over her bare breasts in a circular motion and then began squeezing them. He placed his fingers over each nipple and gave them each a squeeze, causing Marinette to let out a little squeak. He then wrapped his arms around her and threw her down on her back, climbing on top of her. He moved down, taking one nipple into his mouth while squeezing the other with his fingers. He squeezed and sucked and nipped a little at it with his teeth, enjoying every moan that came from his princess’ mouth. He then moved to the other side, giving the other nipple the same treatment, before taking his kisses further down her stomach.

He knew what he was doing, thanks to Kagami’s specific instructions, but unlike with Kagami, he felt so comfortable here with Marinette. He wasn’t worried that he was doing something wrong or that he might offend her. He watched her reactions, and as long as she moaned and bucked her hips towards him, he was pretty sure that meant he had permission to continue. He unbuttoned her jeans and looked up at her. Her eyes were still closed, her head still resting back on the pillows. He unzipped her jeans and looked up again. She was looking down at him, her eyes half open. He began to pull off her jeans, and she lifted her hips to help him. He pulled them all the way off, taking her underwear with them.

At first, he sat there, looking down at Marinette, just Marinette lying before him. Absolutely nothing _but_ Marinette. He had always loved her as a friend and had never really thought of anything more, but now that he saw her naked, her eyes looking up at him, filled with lust, he wondered how he could _not_ think of her as the most beautiful, sexiest creature he had ever met. He returned to kissing her stomach, moving down further and further. He glanced up at the last moment and noticed she had let her head fall back on the pillows. He reached her core and began with just the lightest of kisses just at the edge of her folds. She began moaning quietly. _That just won’t do_ , he thought to himself, inserting his tongue. She moaned more loudly, and that’s when Kagami’s instructions took over in his brain. He moved his tongue in and out quickly as her moans grew louder. He moved up and down, teasing her clit, and then back inside.

“Oh, God, Chat,” she moaned.

_That’s it, princess_ , he thought, moving faster. He felt like he was going even faster than he usually did with Kagami, and Marinette seemed to be loving every second of it. Her moans grew louder as his tongue moved faster until she screamed out his name, arching her back and pushing herself into his face. Wiping his chin, he moved back up his body until he could reach her mouth. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed her mouth against his in desperate kisses, pressing herself against his suit.

_I just want him to take his damn suit off_ , she thought, almost reaching for the bell. Then she realized she wasn’t supposed to know the bell was attached to a zipper. She was starting to feel frustrated, but then, luckily, he himself began unzipping his suit. He unzipped it all the way to his belly button, giving her a view of his perfectly sculpted pectorals and abdominals. She bit her bottom lip, reaching her hands out to feel as much of him as she could. How could she have rejected this beautiful man for so long?

He pulled his arms out of the suit and was just about to pull the bottom off when she stopped him. “No, let me,” she said slyly.

He stopped, a little smirk forming on his lips at the boldness of his princess. She gave him a sultry look, hooking her fingers into the bottom part of his suit. She then pulled it down over his legs, freeing him, showing that he was _more_ than ready for this.

She gasped when she saw it. She could’ve sworn it was bigger than Luka’s and she began to wonder if it would even fit, but at the same time, she wanted it so _badly_. She noticed he was pulling the rest of his suit off, including his boots. That gave her a second to remember to reach into the pocket of her discarded jeans and pull out a condom.

His emerald eyes grew wide as he said, “You _were_ planning this, princess.”

She shrugged and replied, “My mom gives them to me all the time. At least I finally get to use one.”

“You mean…?”

“Yes, Chat, this is my first time.”

“Mine too, princess,” he replied, taking the condom from her and ripping open the package.

Now _that_ surprised her. “Really?!” she responded.

“What can I say?” he answered, slipping the condom on. He moved up onto his hands and knees and positioned himself over her opening. “I guess I was saving myself for you.”

She was going to respond, but then he began to enter her, and she could only gasp. He stopped before she nodded at him, and he slowly moved himself further in. She looked like she was in pain, and he was afraid to go any further, but she moved down towards him, so he continued until he was all the way in. The feeling was incredible. He closed his eyes to savor it for just a moment. She began to moan and move slightly. He started to pull out and then pushed himself back in, causing her to moan more loudly. She pulled away and then pushed against him, moaning again, and eliciting a groan from him. They moved in rhythm with each other, slowly picking up the pace.

Marinette couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. It had hurt at first, but the pain quickly changed to pleasure as he moved against her. He laid on top of her so his chest was against her breasts, and she grabbed onto his back, digging her fingernails into his skin. He groaned but continued moving in and out, in and out, faster and faster, until his hips were moving much faster than she ever thought possible. She felt that feeling well up in her abdomen that she had felt before, but this was much more intense. The volume in her moans grew before she even knew what was happening. She moved against him meeting his thrusts. She moved one hand down over his abs, down through his pubic hair. He moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing, and then moved one hand into her hair. She felt like her mind was going blank, she could’ve sworn she saw stars in her room, the pink on her walls, swirling into other colors and patterns she had never seen before. Just as she felt like an explosion was bursting through her whole body, she heard him grunting and moaning until he cried out, “Marinette!” and fell on top of her. She could still feel him inside her as he rested his head on her chest, panting.

“Oh my God, Chat,” she mumbled.

He didn’t respond. He slowly pulled himself out of her, causing her to let out a little whine. He removed the condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash, before he cuddled up to her naked body, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her midnight-colored hair. “Never expected that from _you_ , princess,” he said.

Marinette giggled and kissed the top of his blonde head. They stayed like that for a while, lying naked in each other's arms on top of the air mattress. After a few minutes, Chat said, “You know, I think that air mattress helped me to be extra bouncy.”

Marinette burst into laughter, wrapping her arms across his back. “Silly Kitty,” she muttered.

They would have stayed that way forever if Chat’s damned ring hadn’t started beeping. “Dammit,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, princess, I have to go.”

“Okay, I guess,” she whined.

He quickly pulled on his suit before his ring beeped a second time. He leaned down to give her a goodbye kiss and she said, “Wait? Is it safe to drink and jump across rooftops?”

They both burst into laughter that only stopped at the third insistent beep of his ring. “Okay, I _really_ have to go,” he said, giving her a quick kiss. “Goodbye, my princess.”

And just like that, he was up the ladder and out her trap door while she still lay on the air mattress, naked, and in a wine buzz. She pressed her hands against either side of her head, saying, “Oh my God, I can’t believe that just happened!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it everything you hoped it would be?


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette may be regretting her encounter with Chat Noir. And Adrien may be feeling the exact opposite.

Adrien ducked into an alley next to the bakery just as his transformation wore off. He bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He barely registered his kwami flying above his head.

“Marinette?” Plagg exclaimed. “ _Marinette?!_ What happened to Ladybug? Or Kagami? You know, your _girlfriend!_ ”

Adrien reached into his shirt pocket to pull out the emergency piece of camembert and tossed it at Plagg. The little black kwami stuffed it into his mouth, blissfully shutting up for a few seconds. Adrien sighed and leaned his head against the brick building. So this is what it felt like. This is how it felt to not be a virgin. Hm, pretty much the same as before.

Except that he had been with Marinette. He had felt the softness of her skin, had tasted her lips, had pressed her body against his own. He never thought he could feel this way about her, but now all he wanted to do was rush back to the bakery and take her back into his arms. He wanted to tell her he was Chat Noir and that he didn’t even want Ladybug anymore; all he wanted now was the beautiful black-haired beauty who’d sat behind him in class, who used to stumble over her words around him but now was one of his most trusted friends, who could make him laugh on his darkest of days, who had always been there for him when he needed someone. All he wanted was Marinette.

“Ugh, humans are gross!” Plagg declared as he finished the last of his cheese.

“Shut up, Plagg,” Adrien replied tiredly. “Are you charged up yet? I need to get home.”

Marinette was not faring any better with her own kwami. “Chat Noir?” Tikki kept repeating as she flew in cirlces around Marinette’s head. “ _Chat Noir?!_ ”

Watching her fly in circles had been making her feel dizzy, seeing as how she was still a bit drunk, so Marinette had resolved to resting her forehead on her knees with her eyes shut tight and her hands over her ears, trying to block out Tikki.

“You’ve been rejecting him all these years!” Tikki exclaimed. “Why now?!”

Marinette’s head shot up as she finally answerd, “I don’t know, Tikki!” She began rubbing her forehead, adding, “But your voice seems exceptionally high-pitched right now.”

Tikki’s expression softened, and she finally stopped flying in circles, hovering in front of her chosen. “Do you love him, Marinette?” she asked more quietly.

“I-I think so,” she answered.

“But what about Luka?”

“I don’t know!” Marinette cried, throwing herself on the air mattress face-first. She turned to lie on her side so she could talk to Tikki and said, “Luka’s so sweet and has really been the perfect boyfriend the last couple of years. I know he would do anything for me. But Chat Noir has always been there for me, literally during life-or-death situations. He doesn’t think twice about jumping in to save me. I thought he just liked to flirt, but I’ve noticed over the years and as I’ve gotten older, there’s something in his eyes when he looks at me. Just that he is only seeing me and nothing else.”

“But you know that Luka loves you so much. He’s loved you since the moment he met you.”

“I know, and that’s why I feel so bad about this.”

“Well, even though you know I don’t approve, it was just this one time and…”

“No, not about the sex, necessarily. I mean, I _do_ feel bad about cheating on Luka, but…”

“But what?”

“I…uh…” Marinette placed her hand over her face and mumbled something.

“What was that?” Tikki asked.

Marinette took a deep breath, removing her hand from her face. “The way…the way that Chat looks at me…”

“Yeah…”

“I only want that from _him_.” She paused. “Not from…anyone else.”

“Oh.”

The next morning, despite hardly sleeping at all, Adrien jumped out of bed, exclaiming, “Ah, it’s a beautiful day, isn’t it, Plagg?”

“Ugh…” was the black kwami’s reply.

After singing in the shower, shaking his hips while brushing his teeth, totally weirding out Nathalie as he danced into the dining room for breakfast, and earning a grunt from the Gorilla as he gushed about the beautiful weather during the ride to school, he sauntered into the classroom, whistling.

“Have a good night, dude?” Nino asked.

“You could say that,” Adrien replied with a smile, sitting down next to his friend.

Alya raised her eyebrows at him but otherwise paid him no attention.

Adrien had been a little weirded out at first, but the more he thought about it, the more happy he was that it had been Marinette his first time. She had been his first friend and was now the first woman he’d made love to. She’d always been a shoulder to lean on, a light in the darkness of what had been his life prior to starting public school. She made him feel something he’d never felt with Kagami, a comfort, a lightness, a giddiness that the Japanese girl failed to inspire in him. He knew Kagami loved him, but the more he thought about Marinette, the more he realized he had loved her since he knew her. He had just never really thought of her as anything more than a friend because of Ladybug and then because of Kagami. But maybe he had missed out on something all this time.

Several gasps around the classroom jerked Adrien out of his daydream and caused him to swivel his head toward the doorway where he saw a very tired-looking Marinette. “Girl, you’re on time!” Alya exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She took the midnight-haired girl’s hand and gently guided her towards her seat. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette grunted and replied, “Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d just get up and come to school.” She plopped down on the bench as Alya sat down next to her. She lowered her voice but Adrien still heard her tell Alya, “We can talk later.”

_Oh no, she regrets it!_ Adrien suddenly thought. He tried his best to keep his neutral model face, but inside he was freaking out. He had never entertained the idea of her regretting their encounter. But after all, she _did_ sleep with a superhero whose identity she didn’t know and cheated on her longtime boyfriend. What made him think she _wouldn’t_ regret that? How could he be so stupid?!

Of course, he missed the part where Marinette’s mouth turned up slightly at the end of her sentence and the little twinkle in her eye, but Alya’s journalist instincts seemed to pick up on exactly what she meant. “Gotcha, girl,” she mouthed.

Adrien didn’t know what Marinette was planning to say when she talked to Alya, but he knew that _he_ desperately needed to talk to her. He couldn’t tell her he was Chat Noir, but he could possibly get her opinon of the night. You know, just as her friend.

The problem was finding a chance to get her alone. It didn’t happen until the end of the day in the locker room. Everyone slowly drifted out to head home or wherever they went after school, and Adrien noticed Marinette was still taking her time at her locker. He decided to wait and pretended like he was searching for something in his own locker. Soon, there was no one left but them and Nino and Alya.

“You coming, girl?” Alya asked Marinette.

“Ugh, I’m gonna go home and take a nap,” Marinette replied. “I’ll call you later.”

“All right, take care,” Alya replied, giving her a quick hug.

She turned around and took Nino’s hand as they passed Adrien on the way out. “You busy, dude?” Nino asked him.

“Every day,” Adrien answered with a sigh.

“Well, see ya,” Nino said as he and Alya stepped out of the door.

Adrien noticed Marinette had sat down on the floor next to her locker. He waited a couple of minutes before calling out, “Did you fall asleep, Mari?”

“No, I’m awake,” she replied, leaning her head against the wall. “I’m just too lazy to walk home so I can _actually_ go to sleep.”

Chuckling, Adrien made his way to her and sat down on the floor next to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said, “You’ve seemed a little out of it all day. Are you okay?”

“No, not really,” she said, giving him a sad smile. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes. The kind of eyes you could get lost in. How had he never noticed her beauty before?

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked her quietly.

She sighed and said, “I don’t know if I really should.” She let her head fall on his shoulder and he took the opportunity to slip his arm around her waist.

“You can tell me,” he prodded. “Trust me, I’m _really_ good at keeping a secret.”

“I _do_ trust you, Adrien,” she replied. “You’re one of my best friends.”

He suddenly realized he loved hearing his name—his _real_ name—coming from her. They had been friends for years, she must’ve said his name a million times. But this was the first time it stirred something within him, even aroused him a little. He wanted her to say it again and again, to scream it at the top of her lungs as he drove himself into her—ahem, no he was here just as her friend. Time to shove those thoughts aside for now.

She was silent for a while, but finally said quietly, “I think I made a big mistake.”

_Dammit, she_ does _regret it_ , Adrien thought. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his mind, and said, “What was that?”

“I…uh…” She cleared her throat. “I cheated on Luka,” she almost whispered.

It was quiet, but Adrien had heard her. He didn’t respond. What could he say? He was trying to think of something, but apparently he was taking too long because she said, “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“You’re not going to act shocked or ask me what’s wrong with me or something?”

_Shit_. “I’m, uh, trying to be a non-judgmental friend,” he said. _Good one, Agreste_. “I’m here for you.”

Marinette chuckled, but there was no joy behind it. “That’s…nice of you.”

“Was it…was it anyone I know?”

“Maybe. A lot of people know him. But I’m not going to call him out. It was _my_ fault and _my_ mistake.”

“He probably just couldn’t resist you. I mean you _are_ very, uh,” he gulped, “pretty.”

“Aw, thanks, Adrien. You’re sweet, I don’t care what your dad says.”

“Hey,” he said in a serious tone and then let out a chuckle.

Marinette let out a small laugh that sounded more genuine. It was music to his ears. “You know I’m kidding.”

She snuggled closer against him and he decided to try his luck and move his arm up to her shoulder. She didn’t stop him. She leaned against him and sighed. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. They sat like that for a while. Marinette couldn’t help but think there was a time when she would’ve _killed_ to sit like this with Adrien. It was funny how time had brought them closer together as friends, but now she loved someone else. Either Chat or Luka, she still wasn’t sure.

After a while, Adrien broke the silence by saying, “So what about Luka?”

Marinette sighed and said, “I don’t know.” She looked up at him. “Do you think I’m a horrible person?”

“No, of course not,” Adrien quickly answered. “Everyone makes mistakes. I mean, did I tell you I was once totally in love with Ladybug? Now _that_ was crazy!” He laughed nervously.

Her head spun towards him so quickly it hurt her neck. “What?!” she exclaimed, rubbing her neck.

“Uh…” He hadn’t expected her to be so interested in his crush on Ladybug. “Well, yeah, I think every teenage boy has been in love with Ladybug at _some_ point.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say anything.

“Besides,” he continued, “it sounds like it was just a one-time thing, right? You and Luka will be okay.”

“That’s the thing, though,” Marinette replied, looking away from him. She seemed to focus on a point on the other side of the room and didn’t say anything else.

Adrien the model pretended like he was patiently waiting for her to finish her thought, but Chat Noir inside was screaming, _What’s the thing?! There’s a thing?! Tell me the thing!!!_

He glanced at Marinette and realized tears were falling down her cheeks. He squeezed her shoulder. _Oh no, is the thing really bad?_ he thought.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. “I don’t think I love Luka anymore,” she told him.

“You love…your friend?” he replied, trying desperately not to jump for joy.

“I-I think so,” she answered. “I mean, we’ve been friends for so long. I trust him completely. But…” her voice trailed off.

“But what?” he asked her after a few moments.

“He probably doesn’t feel that way about me.” She sniffed and laughed nervously. “I’m pretty sure it was just a fun thing for him. He’s told me he likes someone else.”

“But what if it wasn’t…just a fun thing?”

She looked at him again with those beautiful eyes. “That’s a nice thought. I mean, we’ve been friends for a long time. We’ve been through so much together. I feel closer to him than I am to Luka. And that just makes me feel super guilty.”

She let her head fall to his chest and he put his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Since she couldn’t see him, he allowed himself to grin broadly. He never realized Marinette had felt this way about his alter ego. He had thought last night might have just been a fun thing for _her_. He didn’t know she trusted him so much or felt so close to him. Ever since Ladybug had sent him on that mission to protect Marinette from Evillustrator all those years ago, he had visited and they had spent time together, becoming better friends over the years. As Adrien, he had confided in her a little about his relationship with Kagami, but since the girls were friends, he didn’t want to say too much. He had felt more open with her as Chat Noir. She had probably thought he was complaining about Ladybug, but it had still been nice to have her there as both Adrien and Chat Noir throughout the years. He just never noticed she was getting more and more drawn to him as Chat until last night.

He made sure to drop the smile immediately when she pulled away and looked at him again. “Thanks, Adrien,” she told him, and her smile seemed genuine.

“Marinette, I just want to say that if your friend doesn’t realize how amazing you are, then he’s an idiot who doesn’t deserve you,” he told her.

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Adrien,” she replied.

She noticed he smiled when she said his name, and his eyes seemed to soften. Those bright green eyes she had fallen in love with once. She suddenly realized that the years had been kind to him. She had stopped looking at him in that way, but now she noticed his smooth skin, his cheekbones, the way his golden hair fell into his eyes in just the right way, his lips as he smiled at her…

She shook her head. She had already cheated on Luka with one guy; she didn’t need her mind wandering again. “I should get home,” she said as she began to struggle to her feet. “I really need a nap before I try to start on homework.”

Adrien helped her to stand up. “Let me walk you home. Can’t have you sleepwalking out into traffic.”

She laughed but walked with him on the short walk to the bakery. He popped in to say hi to her parents, and they gave him a couple of complimentary macarons, which overjoyed him. He always liked her parents. He bid goodbye to his sleeping beauty and made his own way home. His father had stopped sending the Gorilla to pick him up his senior year unless he had a pressing appointment after school, so he enjoyed his newfound freedom to walk home on his own. He walked with a little skip in his step. Marinette loved Chat Noir! Now all he had to do was figure out how to get her to also love Adrien instead of Luka and figure out what he could do about Kagami, and he was home free! Piece of cake.

Marinette was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were filled with green eyes. First, there was Chat looking at her with that lovesick puppy dog look she had grown to love, but after a while, the green around his irises faded to a normal white, his mask disappeared, his black leather costume morphed into a normal T-shirt and jeans, and it was Adrien giving her that same loving look as he held her on the floor of the locker room. He leaned in to kiss her and she found that she was clad in her Ladybug costume. “Lucky me,” he breathed. “Every teenage boy in Paris is in love with you, but I’m the only one who gets to act out my fantasy.” His lips reached hers, and she was suddenly back on the air mattress with Chat. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself against her. Even in the dream, she could feel his erection against her crotch, and it sent jolts of pleasure up her spine. She moaned into the kiss even as she could hear Tikki calling, “What about Luka?” She opened her eyes to see Luka looking in through the window, but she didn’t care. She closed her eyes and pushed her hands into his golden hair, and once again it was Adrien, and she was Ladybug, and he was holding her and saying, “My lady…”

She awoke with a start, the pinks and purples of the setting sun streaming into her room. It was early evening, and she had probably slept through dinner. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. That dream. _What the hell was that?_ she thought.

A knock came from her trap door. “Come in,” she called.

Sabine poked her head up through the door. “Are you feeling okay, dear?” she asked.

“Yeah, Mom, I just didn’t sleep well last night,” she answered.

“Okay, well, I put a plate of food in the fridge for you,” Sabine told her. “Your dad and I will be going to bed soon. Good night, dear.”

“Good night, Mom,” she said, blowing her a kiss.

Her mom smiled and closed the trap door as she made her way back down the ladder to the living room. Once she was gone, Tikki floated out, asking Marinette the same thing.

“Yeah, I feel better now, Tikki,” Marinette said. “I guess I just needed some sleep.”

“And maybe some food,” Tikki reminded her.

“Yes, second mom,” Marinette teased her.

By the time Marinette made her way downstairs, her parents had already retreated to their room. She found the plate in the fridge and popped it in the microwave before sitting down at the bar for a late supper. She idly scrolled through her phone as she ate. She had told Alya about her visit from the superhero. Of course, Alya had been overjoyed but promised not to mention it on the Ladyblog. Marinette had told Alya before that Chat sometimes visited and that last night one thing just led to another. Of course, she left out the part about how she felt she had strong feelings for him. She made it sound like a one-time crazy thing and made Alya promise not to tell Luka. “You can count on me, girl,” Alya had said. “You and Luka are meant to be, of course, but sometimes, you gotta go a little crazy, huh?”

Marinette was glad her friend was happy for her, but she did not share in her elation. It had been nice to talk seriously with Adrien. His reaction had actually surprised her. They sometimes complained to each other about their respective relationships, but they usually did not go into too much detail. But for some reason, in that moment in the locker room, she had felt that she could trust Adrien with anything. She just wanted to let the feelings pour out, and she felt he would know what to do with them. She had almost once again felt like the fourteen-year-old girl who had been so in love with him. And then when he said he’d had a crush on Ladybug…

Her head suddenly shot up. She had an idea. An evil, devious idea. Okay, maybe not evil, but she wasn’t sure Tikki would go along with it. But she didn’t have to tell her, did she? Once Tikki realized what was happening, she would never drop the transformation to reveal her to a civilian, right? She would just have to go along with it.

Marinette put her dishes in the sink and quietly made her way back up the ladder to her room, taking a few cookies with her. She handed the cookies to Tikki, saying, “Eat up, I feel like going for a walk.”

“Tonight? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Tikki asked between bites.

“Yeah, I got a nap, and I’m feeling better. But swinging through the buildings would be nice.”

Tikki quickly finished the cookies and then said, “You want to go as Ladybug? But there’s no akuma and you don’t have patrol.”

“Well, I can’t go as myself, Tikki,” Marinette replied. “It’s dark, and that would be dangerous.”

Before Tikki could open her mouth to argue, Marinette said the transformation words and then was jumping off her balcony and heading towards Adrien’s mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to update every day, but we had a death in the family so the next update may be a couple of days late. I'll be sure to make it worth the wait.


	13. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more smut!

Adrien sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He had tried about fifteen times to call Kagami and had chickened out every time. He wasn’t expecting to hear from her today. He knew she had a project coming up at her school and had told him she would be busy with that all week. He couldn’t bring himself to add to her stress by breaking up with her over the phone. Perhaps he _did_ still care for her, after all.

He groaned and tossed his phone onto the bed. “Problems, kid?” Plagg asked, munching on some camembert.

Adrien buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do, Plagg,” he said. “I have these new feelings for Marinette, but I still have the old feelings for Kagami.”

“Ah, the tortured life of a rich, gorgeous model,” Plagg teased.

“Ha ha,” Adrien replied sarcastically. “I’m glad _you’re_ having so much fun with this.”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you,” Plagg said, flying and landing on his chosen’s shoulder. “I understand you’re torn between two girls. I just can’t offer any helpful advice because I’ve only ever loved one woman.” He sighed dramatically.

Adrien looked up. “Who did _you_ love?” he asked incredulously.

“My Sugar Cube, of course,” Plagg answered.

“Sugar Cube? Wait,” Adrien seemed to remember something, “I’ve heard you say that before. Isn’t that Ladybug’s kwami?”

“Duh,” Plagg replied. “The black cat and ladybug miraculouses are two halves of a whole. I will always love my Sugar Cube and no one else.”

“Ugh!” Adrien exclaimed, standing up. “Now you’re bringing a _third_ girl into this.”

Plagg, who knew he was not _actually_ mentioning a third girl, just said, “Oh, sorry, kid,” and flew back to the desk.

“I already said I’m torn between Marinette and Kagami,” Adrien stated. “I thought I was over Ladybug, but she decided to try to bring back all _those_ old feelings the other night. And I had forgotten about _that_ for a few hours, thank you very much, _Plagg!”_

The little kwami shrugged his tiny shoulders.

“So now you’re saying I’m meant to be with Ladybug? What do I say the next time I see _her?!”_

“You may get the chance sooner than you think, kid,” Plagg said before ducking behind one of the computer monitors.

Adrien’s head spun to his wall of windows just as he heard the _thump_ of something landing on the ledge. No, not some _thing,_ some _one._

“Ladybug?” he inquired, opening the window.

“Hey there,” she replied. “Mind if I drop in?”

He tried to answer, but his voice seemed to be caught in his throat. Instead, he stood back so she could drop into his room and then closed the window behind her. “Nice digs,” she stated, looking around. He turned around from the window, and she stopped as her gaze met his. He noticed her looking him up and down, and he nervously thrust his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. He had been getting ready for bed and was wearing only his sleep pants with no shirt. “Nice _everything,_ ” she declared.

He found his voice again and stammered, “Y-you’re not so bad y-yourself.” He could feel his face heating up and knew he was blushing like crazy.

Ladybug smiled, seeing how nervous he was. It reminded her of how she used to act around him. But she was no longer that person. She could feel the confidence surging through her. This was something she thought she had gotten over, but she knew deep down, she had never really lost her feelings for him. Tonight, she would finally discover what she had missed out on so many years ago.

“So, uh, what are you doing here?” he asked her.

Instead of immediately answering him, she put her hands behind her back and began pacing the room. He stared at her, his bottom jaw slowly falling to the floor. Finally, she said, “You know, I’ve been protecting Paris for a long time. I started when I was young, and I’ve learned a lot throughout the years.”

He tried to answer, but his voice was gone again. He cleared his throat and said, “Yeah? Like what?”

“Well, I’ve seen your picture on posters and billboards and I’ve noticed you’ve only gotten hotter as you’ve gotten older.” She stopped and winked. He gulped. She returned to pacing. “Then I started thinking, you know, I fly around Paris in this skin-tight uniform, and the more I’ve gotten to know boys, the more I realize they’ve only got one thing on their minds.”

Adrien’s cock twitched. “What’s that?” he squeaked.

She smirked at him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from coming right there. “I’ll bet you that all the teenage boys of Paris—and maybe some grown men, too—have had a crush on me at some point. Hell, even my own partner Chat Noir used to profess his undying love for me on a daily basis.”

Adrien swallowed. She was exaggerating a little bit about Chat, but she wasn’t wrong. “So, uh, what brings you _here?”_ he asked again.

“Well, I started to think, I wonder if that hot model has ever had a crush on me?” She stopped and placed a finger on her chin like she was pretending to be deep in thought. “I mean, I’ve saved him a couple of times. I wonder if I just stopped by his house one night, if I could…” She took her hand from her face and locked eyes with him. Staring at him— _through_ him—she slowly stalked toward him, continuing, “maybe…have my way with him.”

She reached him, lacing her hands around his neck. He reached for her waist but pulled his hands back out of fear. She stepped closer to him, eye contact never wavering. He reached up again, putting his arms around her back. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. They looked at each other again.

Then it was like that night on the Eiffel Tower all over again. Adrien grabbed her, pressing his body against her, and shoving his tongue down her throat. She kissed him back just as fiercely, hands weaving through his hair. He lowered his hands to her ass and lifted her up. She responded by wrapping her legs around him. They made their way to the bed where he laid her on her back, crawling on top of her, their lips never leaving each other. He may have been trying for years to get over her, but all the memories and feelings came rushing back in that moment. The same was happening to her. The feel of his lips, his tongue. She couldn’t get enough. She began to kiss down his jaw to his earlobe, then down his neck. She ran her hands down the muscles in his chest, down his stomach, and began toying with the waistband of his pants.

Before Adrien knew what was happening, Ladybug had flipped them and was hovering over him on her hands and knees. She resumed kissing his neck, adding a few bites here and there, which pulled some groans from him. She kissed down his pectoral muscles and over the smooth ridges of his six pack. He gasped as she reached his happy trail and continued kissing, pulling down his pants until his erection sprang free. She pushed the pants off the rest of the way and he kicked them off onto the floor. “Ladybug,” he moaned. She looked up at him and smiled slyly before she looked down and took his tip into her mouth.

He moaned as she slowly moved her tongue down his length, tightly holding it at the bottom with her hand. She then licked her way back up and twirled her tongue around the tip. He pressed his hands against his eyes until he saw stars, groans escaping from deep within his throat. She then placed her mouth over him and went as far down as she could, her tongue swirling along him on the way. She bobbed her head up and down while her free hand moved to cup his balls, gently squeezing them.

“Oh, God…” Adrien moaned. He was trying his best not to come too quickly, but she wasn’t making it easy. Think about math or something, he thought. Physics! Anything! But all he could feel was her tongue swirling around him and her mouth enveloping him. “Ladybug…” he choked, “I’m… going… to…” He tried to gently push her head, but she only responded by tightening her mouth around him. He gripped the sheets, unable to think anymore. Then his vision went white as he finally lost all control. Ladybug had him almost to the back of her throat at that point so she swallowed some, and then quickly moved to the trash can next to the bed to spit out the rest. She returned, lightly licking him as he softened, relishing his pants and moans as he came down from his high.

She then moved back up his body, softly kissing his muscles until she found his mouth again. He kissed her fiercely, tasting himself on her. He wrapped his arms around her and she straddled him and began grinding, trying to bring things back to life. At first, he thought he would need more time like he usually did with Kagami, but to his surprise, he was ready to go again fairly quickly. He was just about to reach around the back of her suit to unzip it when he remembered that he shouldn’t know about that. “Does… uh… does the suit… come off?” he panted.

She gave a sultry smile and said, “Zipper’s in the back, stud.”

Without hesitation, he unzipped it all the way down and began peeling the skin-tight suit off her. Just as he remembered, there was nothing underneath except _her._ Her creamy breasts spilled out, just the right size for his hands. Her body seemed so familiar yet brand new at the same time. He flipped her back over and moved to take one into his mouth. She moaned and wiggled out of the rest of the suit under him at the same time. He smirked against her nipple before grazing it with his teeth, causing her moans to increase in volume. He then moved to the other one to do the same.

She was now naked under him and pressed herself against his stomach, reaching down to help his cock stand more at attention. He knew what she wanted, but he figured this was his only chance to be with Ladybug, so he wanted to take his time. As he worked the other breast, his fingers slowly trailed down her own perfectly toned body to the folds between her legs. His fingers lightly brushed against her outer lips, which caused her to immediately start quietly moaning. He slowly pushed in one finger as her mouth opened to let out a louder moan. He pulled out his finger, then slowly pushed it in again. Adding a second finger, he did it again, steadily increasing the speed until he was pumping in and out of her as she moaned loudly and writhed under him. He was almost in shock that _he_ was the one causing Ladybug to come undone, but he tried to focus on what his mouth and fingers were doing.

She started sucking in deeper and deeper breaths as her moans grew louder. She arched her back, and he felt her juices flowing out onto his hand. He slowed down his pumping but didn’t completely stop until her breathing returned to normal and she turned her head to look at him. He looked her in the eye as he removed his fingers and put them into his mouth, slowly pulling them out as he savored the taste of her. Her ocean blue eyes grew wide behind her mask. Once his fingers were out of his mouth, she grabbed him by the hair, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him desperately, pressing herself against his thigh. He could feel how wet and ready she was. It was all he could do to reach across her and grab a condom out of the nightstand and put it on as her fierce kisses continued.

When she noticed he had the condom on, she lifted up and then slowly lowered herself onto him, settling into his lap. She gasped as he filled her, and he let out a groan. She then lifted herself almost all the way up before slamming back into his hips. She did this over and over as he watched her thigh muscles working, her breasts bouncing, her hands gripping into his back, fingernails digging in. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her swallowing him over and over. He then felt himself being pushed onto the bed and looked up to see her over him, riding his cock. Her breasts bounced in his face, and he reached to grab them. Her face was flushed, her mouth hung open as she moaned and panted and occasionally whined his name. Her pigtails had fallen out and her midnight hair hung around her face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pushed his own hips up against her, pushing himself deeper into her. She let out a cry, and he did it again, eliciting another delightful sound from her. He could listen to that all day.

“Oh, Adrien,” she moaned.

“Say my name again,” he commanded.

“Adrien…”

He rewarded her with a sudden thrust of his hips, pushing as deep into her as he could. She responded with a cry that was half moan, half scream. “Oh, God, Adrien!” she called out.

She collapsed on top of him, pressing her breasts into his chest and continued panting as he continued thrusting as hard as he could. He could hear her gasping for air again as he felt his own orgasm starting. He held on for as long as he could, not wanting her beautiful moans to stop, but eventually, the world went white once again as he spilled into the condom.

She lay on top of him panting for a few mintues while he was still partially inside her. He wrapped his arms around her, taking no action to move out from under her. After a while, she lifted her head and stared into his emerald eyes with her own sapphire orbs. “Damn, model boy,” she said. “This was supposed to be a one-time thing, but I may have to visit you again.”

“You’re welcome anytime, m—uh, my Ladybug,” he replied, quickly correcting himself.

She giggled softly. She was just about to say that he reminded her of someone when her earrings let out a familiar beep. She was reminded of Chat Noir’s quick exit from her bedroom as she told him, “Sorry, stud, that’s my cue to go.”

He reluctantly allowed her to roll off him, watching her slip back into her suit. He pulled on his sweat pants as he followed her back to the window and opened it for her. She gave him a quick kiss and said, “Sweet dreams,” then let her yo-yo loose through the window, bounding out. He watched her swing from building to builing until she was out of sight. Sighing, he said to himself, “They’ll be of you, milady.”

Plagg peeked from around the computer monitor, and upon seeing that the coast was clear, floated over to Adrien. He let the boy soak in the feeling for a few more minutes before he could no longer help himself and blurted, “So did that help?”

Adrien’s dreamy smile quickly turned into a scowl, and he furrowed his brows as he looked at his cheeky little kwami. “Shut up, Plagg!” he shouted, stomping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Plagg is my favorite one to write.


	14. Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter so we can hurry up and get to prom night.

Marinette managed to make it in through her trap door just before her transformation wore off. She expected Tikki to immediately begin yelling at her; instead, the little red kwami just looked at her as concern furrowed her brow. After a few minutes of silence, which Marinette was beginning to think was _worse_ than the yelling, Tikki asked, “So do you think you got Adrien out of your system now?”

Marinette froze. She wanted to say yes, but that was…well, it was _fucking amazing_ is what it was. She had been a little nervous with Chat Noir, especially since it had been her first time, but with Adrien, it was like all the old feelings came back, and all she wanted in the moment was him, which he had been more than willing to give. But she couldn’t break up with Luka. He had always been so kind and patient, and she still had feelings for him, even if they were beginning to get clouded by the two blonde boys in her life. Besides, prom was so close, and she had already made a promise to him…

“I don’t know, Tikki,” she answered honestly.

Tikki seemed to understand. “Look, I know this is a confusing age,” she told Marinette, “but you know you really need to make a choice. Luka loves you, and you can’t keep doing this.”

“I know, “ Marinette answered with a sigh. She stared at her hands for a few moments before saying, “There’s a plate of cookies for you on my desk. I’m going to take a shower.”

Upon returning to school, unbeknownst to the other, Marinette and Adrien each resolved to try to act as normal as possible around the other. Marinette couldn’t bring herself to break up with Luka, and Adrien couldn’t bring himself to break up with Kagami. The regular study sessions Adrien had with both Marinette and Kagami were a little weird, but luckily, the girls usually filled the time talking to each other. Marinette had felt a little weird at first around Kagami, but then she reasoned to herself that it was _Ladybug_ who slept with Adrien, not _her,_ so she had nothing to feel guilty about.

Makeout sessions with their significant others were a little more difficult. Marinette enjoyed being with Luka but often found herself thinking about either Chat Noir or Adrien while they were kissing and sometimes during oral sex. She once had to stop herself from calling out Chat’s name while Luka was going down on her. Adrien himself was in a similar situation. Kagami didn’t give him instructions so much anymore, but he would still sometimes imagine it was Ladybug’s mouth wrapped around his dick or Marinette’s pussy he was tasting. Of course, actual sex still hadn’t happened, despite their partners trying to get them to change their minds. They kept each telling them to wait until prom, thinking it was giving them more time to think and then panicking as the end of the year drew closer.

Adrien and Marinette continued to study together during study hall, each trying desperately not to flirt with the other and secretly loving it when little things slipped out anyway. Marinette had noticed the way that Adrien began looking at her, trying to push away the thought that it reminded her of Chat Noir. Adrien noticed that Marinette was taking more and more opportunities to touch him, just brushing her leg against his here, placing her hand on his shoulder there. He probably wouldn’t have thought twice about it before, but now he looked forward to study hall every day, craving those little touches from his beautiful study partner.

As Ladybug, Marinette had been a little worried about working beside Chat Noir after she had rejected him on the Eiffel Tower; however, he never brought it up and seemed perfectly fine around her, just as he had always been. His face even lit up when he saw her, like it always had, and she found herself looking forward to seeing him, even though she couldn’t admit to him who she really was. Hawk Moth seemed to be taking a long sabbatical, so they only got together for patrols. They would sometimes stop little things during the night, muggings and burglaries and the like, but they spent most of the time talking and laughing, swinging through buildings and practicing their sparring on roofs. It was probably the most fun they had had together in years.

As prom drew nearer, Alya of course joined the decorating committee so she could get more material for the school paper and dragged Marinette along with her. The prom was to be held at Chloe’s father’s hotel, a fact of which the blonde heiress never failed to brag about at least once a day. Marinette had gotten used to it as the decorating committee met almost daily to plan the big party.

“Do you really think you can get Jagged Stone to play our _prom?”_ Alya asked Chloe at one of their meetings. “I mean, he’s a big star and this is just a high school prom.”

“Well, it won’t _actually_ be him,” Chloe admitted, “but he knows all the big names in the music business. He promised my daddy he would get the best DJ in Paris. Besides, it’s not just _any_ high school prom, it’s _my_ high school prom.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, saying, “Oh, right, of course.”

Instead of replying with an angry comeback, Chloe said, “Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Dupain-Cheng, he’s really fond of _you._ I mean, you _did_ design his album cover.”

Marinette blushed at the acknowledgement from Chloe and Alya raised her eyebrows. Before Marinette could reply, Mylene spoke up, “Okay, so I’m putting that music is done. What about the food?”

“Oh, my mom is the head chef at the hotel,” Alya replied.

Marinette tried to return to the planning, but her mind zoned out. Chloe was occasionally a little nicer these days, but that was rare that she would actually point out something good about Marinette in front of other people. She knew Adrien was still friends with her. Had he said something? _No, I’m probably thinking too much of it,_ she thought.

That night, as Marinette was busy working on sewing her own prom dress, she heard a tapping at her outside trap door. She looked up and saw a familiar black cat grinning widely at her through the window. She jumped out of her seat to let him in immediately. He hadn’t visited since their, um, _encounter,_ and she was beginning to wonder if he would come see her again.

“Hey there, princess,” he greeted her.

“Ugh, this stray keeps coming back,” she replied, pretending to be annoyed as she stepped aside to let him jump in.

“Well, you _do_ keep letting me in,” he pointed out. He caught something bright red out of the corner of his eye and turned his head immediately only to see the half-finished prom dress hanging on Marinette’s dress model. “Princess,” he breathed, stepping towards the dress, “that’s beautiful. You _made_ this?”

“Yeah, it’s for prom,” Marinette said. “I’m not done with it yet.”

“Wow, this puts many famous designers to shame,” Chat said honestly.

“Aw, thanks, Chat,” Marinette replied. “I didn’t think you knew anything about famous designers.”

Chat began to clear his throat. “Well, um, f-from what I’ve heard anyway,” he stammered.

Marinette giggled and sat down at her sewing machine again. “I hope my boyfriend likes it as much as you do,” she said.

“Oh, right, I guess he’s the one taking my princess to the prom,” Chat replied, a little deflated.

“Yeah, he’s already graduated, but he’s coming back to take me.”

“I think you told me about him. Luka, right?”

“That’s him.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Two years. But prom night will be the first time we’ll ever have sex. I promised I would lose my virginity to him…” Marinette stopped her rambling and took her foot off the sewing machine pedal. She turned slowly to look at Chat who was smirking at her.

“A promise you’ve already broken, princess?” he said slyly.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered.

Chat stared at her for a moment longer before clearing his throat and saying, “It’s okay, I’m supposed to, uh, lose my ‘virginity’ to my girlfriend on our own prom night,” he said, making air quotes.

“Oh, Chat, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be, princess, _I_ knew I had a girlfriend,” he replied. “You were just so irresistible that night.”

Marinette tried to ignore the aching starting between her legs and said with a nervous chuckle, “Well, the wine probably had something to do with it!”

Chat moved towards her until their noses were almost touching. He put a finger under her chin and said, “I hope that wasn’t the _only_ reason.”

“Uh…” Marinette replied.

He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against her lips. He then realized that all he wanted was to throw this beautiful girl on the floor and have his way with her, so he decided it was probably time for him to leave. He forced himself to pull away from her, saying, “Ah, well, I was just coming by to say hi, but it seems that you’re busy with your dress, so I should probably get out of your hair.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip, a little disappointed. But she realized that all she wanted right then was for this boy to throw her on the floor and have his way with her, so she decided it was probably best for him to leave and replied, “O-okay, Chat. It was nice to see you.”

“As always, princess,” he replied with a grin. “Good night.”

He bowed rather formally, which elicited a giggle from the girl, and then jumped up the ladder and let himself out of the trap door.

After he was gone, Marinette tried to return to sewing but couldn’t quite get him out of her head. Finally, she climbed up to her bed and pulled her vibrator out of her nightstand drawer. “Tikki,” she called, “give me a little alone time.”

Tikki giggled and flew down into the kitchen for cookies, as Marinette’s parents had already gone to bed. Marinette allowed her thoughts to return to the hot guy in the skin tight leather suit, knowing she wasn’t going to get much sewing or sleeping done tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.


	15. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to prom night! I had to describe prom and the dresses and stuff for a little while, but there's some smut at the end before the real action begins.

Prom night had arrived. Marinette and Luka had of course gotten a room in the hotel as had Adrien and Kagami, Nino and Alya, Juleka and Rose, and all the other couples in the school. It promised to be a fun night for everyone.

Adrien talked his father into allowing him to rent a limo for all his friends. His father had been strangely quiet lately, and Adrien had noticed he had been able to have more and more freedom than he was ever allowed before. He usually didn’t see his dad much, but the man had been hiding himself in his office even more than usual. Adrien had long since given up on any kind of healthy relationship with his father, however, and decided to take advantage of the extra freedom while he could. He had a limo pick up not only Kagami but Marinette and Luka and Nino and Alya, as well. He was determined to enjoy this night with his friends.

Athough Marinette lived the closest and Adrien desperately wanted to pick her up first, he knew he had to direct the limo driver to Kagami’s house first since she was his date. The gates opened for the limo to pull around the circular driveway in front of Kagami’s mansion. Adrien went to the door to ring the bell and was greeted by Kagami’s stern but polite Japanese butler. Adrien was allowed into the foyer, and soon Kagami herself made her way down the curving staircase to meet him. Adrien’s breath hitched as she descended the stairs. She really was beautiful, he remembered. Maybe tonight would be better than he had anticipated.

Adrien wore a black tux with a chartreuse bow tie and matching vest so Kagami had opted for a dress custom made in the same green hue. It began as a traditional high-neck Japanese gown embroided with white and gold flowers, but it was sleeveless and traveled down her body hugging her curves until the skirt cascaded in a mermaid-style gown. The dress seemed to flow around her as she walked on sparkling strappy green sandals towards him. Her hair was in a bun held up with two kanzashis, which were adorned with light green jewels.

“Kagami,” Adrien breathed, “you look beautiful.”

She giggled and laced her fingers around his neck. He leaned to kiss her, but she placed a finger over his lips, stopping him. “There’s plenty of time for that later,” she told him. “Right now, no messing up the lipstick.”

Adrien smiled and offered his arm, guiding her out to the limo. He opened the door and helped her inside before climbing in behind her. “Wow, this limo is roomy,” she remarked as they settled in.

“Well, we _are_ picking up four more people,” Adrien replied. “I made sure to get a good one.” He opened a mini fridge and added, “It also comes with champagne.”

Their next stop was Nino. He wore a dark blue suit with matching blue tie. “That’s a lot of blue,” Adrien noted.

“It matches Alya’s dress,” Nino explained.

They picked up Alya next. She wore a dark blue Greek style dress with a low-cut top that showed off her cleavage, held up by gold straps. She wore a matching gold belt and a gold headband over her flowing auburn curls and dangling gold earrings. She topped off the look with gold strappy sandals. Nino seemed to be having trouble breathing, and Kagami told her, “You look beautiful, Alya.”

“Thank you, Kagami,” Alya replied, settling next to her in the comfy limo seat. Nino shut the door behind him as he sat next to Alya, still unable to speak. She giggled and took his hand. “Hey, Alya,” Adrien said, “I think what Nino is trying to say is” he held up a bottle “free champagne!”

“Ooh!” Alya exlcaimed, grabbing the bottle.

They may have gotten just a little tipsy on the way to pick up Marinette.

Adrien tried not to gasp when Marinette came to the door. She had completed the red dress he had glimpsed as Chat Noir. The top was sleeveless and corset-like, two halves each made up of intricate red lace patterns that didn’t quite meet in the middle of her chest. Underneath was a nude fabric she had managed to closely match to her own skin color so that Adrien had to do a double-take to see that she was actually wearing something under the top. The skirt was a flowing floor-length taffeta that shined and swirled as she walked out on red sandals. Her hair was up in a French twist with curls falling out, framing her face and bangs.

“W-wow, Marinette,” Adrien stammered. “Did you _make_ that?”

“Yeah, you like it?” she asked.

“Yes, it’s gorgeous,” he answered honestly. “Maybe I should talk to my dad about getting you an internship.”

Her eyes lit up beautifully. “Really?!” she replied.

“Oh, I need a picture!” Sabine exlaimed, rushing out into the front of the bakery with her husband Tom.

“Mom, I’m getting pictures _there,_ ” Marinette responded, pouting. “You want me to just pose in front of the croissants?!”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Sabine replied, holding up her camera.

Adrien stepped aside and allowed Marinette’s parents to take a few pictures of her as he tried not to stare. Suddenly, her mom called, “Adrien, come get in the picture!”

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. “M-mom,” Marinette stammered, “Adrien’s not my date. You know I’m going with Luka.”

“Yes, but you two just look so perfect together,” Sabine replied.

Adrien tried not to smile as Marinette looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. “Come on, it’s just for me!” Sabine exclaimed.

Adrien took that as his cue to step next to Marinette, slipping his hand around her tiny waist. “Just as friends,” he whispered to her, then flashed his best model smile for a few pictures.

“Okay, Mom, we have to get going!” Marinette called as she and Adrien made their way to the limo. He opened the door for her as she quickly slipped inside. He turned to wave to her parents before getting in himself. He noticed that Alya had already managed to start sharing the free champagne with Marinette before he even sat down.

Their last stop was to pick up Luka. Adrien noticed he was wearing a red bowtie and vest under his black tux to match Marinette’s dress. “You look beautiful, Mari,” he told her as he settled in next to her in the seat across from Adrien and Kagami. Marinette blushed and rested her head on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. Adrien couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of jealousy.

“Hey, you look like twins, kind of,” Kagami said to Adrien and Luka, giggling. “Your tuxes are the same, just Adrien’s is green and Luka’s is red.”

Luka chuckled as he looked up. “Yeah, that’s kinda cool, man,” he said.

Adrien nodded and smiled, taking another sip of champagne. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating in the car.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to get any relief anytime soon. He himself had asked the driver to pick everyone up early so they could drive around a bit and just hang out before making an appearance at the prom. Everyone chatted excitedly as they enjoyed the champagne. They were all so happy to be done with final exams and to have the summer to look forward to. Most were planning on attending university in the fall, although Nino was hoping to meet with the famous DJ Ouragan Chloe had hired for prom and possibly land an internship and Luka was still on the fence about whether he was ready to start college. Marinette and Alya were just planning on attending the cheap public univeristy, and Adrien considered doing that and getting a business degree while still modeling on the side. His father hadn’t made any mention of any expensive private college he was required to attend, but Kagami’s mother sure had. While she would be staying in Paris, she would be attending a private college where she would be learning international politics, her mother hoping she would follow in her steps in becoming a diplomat.

“You know, you would make a good diplomat,” Kagami told Adrien. “Your Chinese-speaking skill could come in handy.”

“I’m not sure if I want to do that,” Adrien replied. “My father wants me to take over his business eventually, but I’m not even sure if I want _that._ I may just start out with some business classes.”

“I’m definitely taking fashion design classes,” Marinette declared. “Not that that was a surprise to anyone.”

“I guess I’ll be graduating from high school paper to college paper,” Alya stated, “but the Ladyblog will always be there, too, of course.”

“Maybe my band will hit it big and I won’t have to go to school,” Luka said, laughing.

“Hey, I could play a few more gigs with you as your keyboard player,” Adrien piped up.

“Sure, we could write a few more songs to include keyboard,” Luka pondered.

“What kind of school would I need to be a DJ?” Nino wondered. “Like music theory or something? That sounds _boring!”_

“It really does,” Alya agreed.

Adrien noticed the limo was pulling up to the hotel. “Aw, looks like our time is up,” Adrien told everyone. “Time to make our appearance. Is everyone good and sloshed?”

“I think so,” Marinette said, “although I might need a little more champagne.”

“Don’t worry, Marinette, I made sure champagne was sent to everyone’s rooms,” Adrien told her with a wink. “It will be waiting for you guys after the dance.”

“Adrien, you’re the bestest friend ever!” Alya exclaimed.

“Dude, you really are,” Nino seconded.

“Yeah, this little high school prom is probably not going to be serving alcohol,” Luka said.

“As the head of the decorating committee, don’t think I didn’t try!” Alya declared.

“Also, all of your bags will be taken to your rooms,” Adrien announced as they piled out of the limo at the entrance of the hotel. “And the limo will be back in the morning to give us all a ride home.”

“Wow, Adrien, you thought of everything,” Kagami remarked.

“I just want my friends to have a good time,” he answered.

Marinette and Alya were last to get out, as they were each downing final gulps of champagne, before everyone made their way into the elegantly decorated ballroom of the hotel. Because the committee couldn’t agree on one theme for the prom, they had decided to combine two. The room was decorated in the students’ version of old time Paris combined with a garden theme. A large lighted Eiffel Tower stood at the back of the room next to the stage as a background to the dance floor. It was made of plastic but painted to look like metal. The stage itself was decorated with fake climbing ivy and white lights. Fake trees surrounded the stage and spread around the outside of the dance floor, white lights strewn between them. Behind the buffet table stood a fairly decent styrofoam replica of the Arc de Triomphe with fake vines and more white lights hanging from it. Against one wall where couples could take their pictures were large canvases of old buildings and streets of Paris back in the day. The picture-taking area was marked off by beautiful wrought-iron fences (actually made of plastic) covered in more fake vines and white lights. On all the remaining walls, there were more wrought-iron fences with ivy and lights climbing to the ceiling. The floor had even been covered in something resembling cobblestone, although it was smooth to walk on.

“Wow, Alya,” Kagami breathed, “the decorations are gorgeous!”

“Thank you, dear,” Alya replied.

“Hey, I was on the decorating committee, too,” Marinette piped up. “I helped design the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe.”

“They’re amazing, babe,” Luka told her, squeezing her hand.

The group decided to have their pictures taken while they still looked good and then walked around, mingling with their friends, the girls gushing over everyone’s dresses. Juleka wore a long gown that started black at the top and faded into a dark purple, covered in sparkles that resembled stars. She had worn her long hair up in a bun with one of her purple streaks hanging down. Her date Rose wore a bubble-gum pink strapless A-line dress with a flowing skirt that twirled when she spun in circles, which she seemed to enjoy doing over and over. They had probably had a little to drink, as well, before arriving.

Marinette and Alya met up with Ivan and Mylene. She wore a cream-colored Renaissance style dress complete with a laced corset. She wore a puffy shirt made of see-through material that was the same color as her dress under the corset that left her shoulders bare but ended in long sleeves. Ivan had opted for a simple cream-colored blazer over white shirt and dress pants. Marinette gushed over Mylene’s dress while Ivan slipped some of the booze he had sneaked in to Alya.

Alix and Nathaniel had come to prom together, but neither were very eager to dress up. Nathaniel wore a white blazer over a black dress shirt and jeans. Alix wore a dress for probably the first time ever. It was a plain black top with one hot pink strap over her left shoulder, but the skirt was a poofy hot pink tulle skirt that brushed against everyone and everything she walked past. She, of course, topped off the look with black combat boots.

“Nathaniel, I can’t believe you’re wearing _jeans!”_ Marinette exclaimed.

“Hey, they’re nice jeans,” Nathaniel replied. “They don’t have any holes.”

“Love the skirt, girl,” Alya told Alix, giving her a fist bump.

“Hey, they told me I needed to wear a dress,” Alix replied, grinning. “This counts.”

Kim arrived with his girlfriend Ondine who he had met at the public pool. She wore a maroon lacey mermaid-style dress that accentuated her slender, athletic body. Kim wore a black suit with a matching maroon tie. Marinette had met her a few times and made small talk with her while Alya cracked jokes with Kim.

Max had decided to go stag but was by no means a wallflower, chatting animatedly with his classmates. He wore a classic nerdy sweater vest over a dress shirt and slacks and actually appeared quite charming. Sabrina was introducing him to the date she found, a boy from a different class in their school. She wore a pretty lavender ballgown covered in flowers that laced up the back.

Then of course it was time to say hi to Chloe. “I think I need more to drink,” Alya whispered, and Marinette giggled. Nino and Luka joined them, and Adrien and Kagami were already talking to Chloe and her date, a boy they didn’t recognize.

“Hey, I know that guy,” Luka said quietly to Marinette. “He was in my class when I went to this school. His name is Pierre.”

“He’s cute,” Marinette observed.

“Oh, he’s good-looking,” Luka agreed, “but trust me, he’s _so_ dumb. Makes sense _that’s_ the only person Chloe could get to date her.”

Marinette was covering her mouth, trying to stifle another giggle as the group approached them.

“Marinette!” Chloe exclaimed, giving her a huge hug that threw Marinette off-balance with the shock she was experiencing. “It’s so good to see you!” Then she turned to Alya. “And Alya!” She threw her arms around the dark-skinned girl’s neck. “Didn’t our decorations turn out so beautiful?!”

Chloe took a step back and beamed at them, face clearly flushed. Ah, it appeared she too had partaken before the party began. She wore an elegant gold ballgown, strapless corset at the top, silk skirts swishing below her. She topped off the look with gold over-the-elbow gloves and a tiara perched perfectly in her tightly wound bun, a few blonde corkscrews dangling around her face. “This is my date Pierre,” she said, introducing a tall, sandy-blonde hair boy who wore a tux with a gold bow tie and matching gold vest. “You probably don’t know him. He’s already in college.”

“Hey, Pierre, how’s it going?” Luka piped up.

“Oh, hey, Luka!” he replied, his eyes lighting up in recognition. “Good to see you here.”

Chloe seemed a little annoyed that Marinette’s date already knew her date, but she continued, “Everyone enjoy yourselves. Daddy made sure the best food was made for us, and DJ Ouragan is setting up now, so we can all dance soon!” With that, she linked arms with her date and swished away, skirts and all.

The group of six decided it was time to eat, so the girls found a table while the guys went to check out the buffet, promising to bring enough food for everyone. Each table had a small silver Eiffel Tower as the centerpiece surrounded by tea lights adorned in different kinds of flowers. “The centerpieces are so pretty,” Kagami observed.

“I designed those, too,” Marinette said proudly.

“Wow, you guys did such a good job,” Kagami replied.

“Is your school having a prom, Kagami?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, but it’ll probably be boring,” Kagami answered. “It’s all a bunch of rich stuffy people. Instead of a DJ, they’ll have a string quartet.”

Marinette pretended to gag.

Kagami giggled and added, “Adrien didn’t really want to go because he thought it would be like the parties his dad forces him to attend all the time.”

“Well, I’m glad our school let us do the planning,” Alya said. “It was actually kind of fun, even though I had to work with Chloe.”

“Are you thinking of maybe dropping journalism and becoming a party planner instead?” Marinette asked.

“Are you kidding?!” Alya exclaimed. “No way! Finding the story is in my _blood._ ”

The girls were giggling when the guys showed up with food.

“Look, Marinette, I got you some tiny hot dogs,” Luka said, pushing a plate towards her.

“Do you know how much champagne I had?” Marinette replied. “I’m going to need more than tiny hot dogs!”

“Uh…I also got some kabobs.”

“You guys didn’t even go to the dessert table!” Alya complained.

“Honey, you have to have dinner first before dessert,” Nino told her. Alya gave him a glare that had him quickly changing his mind. “Or not!” he exclaimed, jumping up and heading to the dessert table.

“Get me some, too!” Marinette called.

Adrien chuckled and said, “It was mostly little hors d’ouevres, but you can fill up on them.”

Marinette held up what looked like a tiny bowl made of dough with a salad inside. “Ooh, look, it’s a little taco bowl,” she said before shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

As they ate, DJ Ouragan started playing, and a few people headed out to the dance floor. It was mostly fast pop songs that were easy to dance to. Nino had wandered over to the DJ booth to strike a conversation with the workers there. The booze Ivan had given Alya had kicked in, and she dragged Marinette and Kagami to the dance floor where they jumped around like idiots who were having a great time. Adrien found he was alone with Luka at the table. He chuckled and said, “Well, looks like our dates are having fun.”

“Yeah, don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Luka declared.

Adrien had been tapping his toe to the beat but stopped and slowly turned to look at Luka. “Noticed?” he repeated.

“The way you look at Marinette,” Luka replied.

Adrien paused as his eyes grew wide. “W-what do you mean?” He tried to sound casual, but it came out all wrong.

“Like she’s the only girl you have eyes for,” Luka explained. When Adrien said nothing, he continued, “But she’s here with me tonight. Don’t forget that.”

With that, he stood and joined the girls on the dance floor. Adrien sat at the table for a few more minutes, dumbstruck. Had he really been staring at Marinette? He had been trying so hard _not_ to. If Luka had noticed, did that mean Kagami had, as well?

The fast-paced pop music was expertly juxtaposed into a slow song, and the dancers broke off into couples or retreated from the dance floor. Adrien took his chance to dash to the dance floor to dance with Kagami. He noticed Luka glancing at him as he turned away, his hand around Marinette’s waist.

“Eager to dance with me?” Kagami asked, smiling.

“Y-yeah, of course,” he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She hummed and closed her eyes, leaning into his chest as they swayed to the music. He leaned down to rest his cheek on the top of her head. He thought he saw a flash of red in his line of vision and looked up without moving his head. He locked eyes with Marinette for a split second before she quickly turned back to Luka. Had she been staring at him? He moved his eyes away before Luka could turn to notice him staring again.

After the dance, they retreated to their table for a break. Nino and Luka grabbed some more snacks. Ivan and Mylene came by to chat, and Ivan shared his contraband alcohol with a few more people. Adrien gratefully took a swig.

“Is it time to get out of here yet?” Kagami wondered.

“No, they still have to announce the Prom King and Queen,” Alya declared.

“Oh, right, I forgot about that formality,” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes.

As if on cue, the DJ interrupted the music, stating that Miss Chloe Bourgeois would be making an announcement.

“Thank you so much!” Chloe exclaimed as soon as she took the microphone. “It’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Time to announce the Prom King and Queen!”

People rushed to the edge of the stage, a few of them cheering or clapping. “Get it over with!” Alix shouted, eliciting a few snickers from the crowd.

“This is _serious,_ guys!” Chloe replied. She looked like she was about to turn into her usual angry self but blinked her eyes and suddenly turned back into the cheerful announcer. “All right,” she said, pulling a card out of an envelope and reading it, “this person was voted Prom Queen by her peers. You said she was always kind and considerate and looked out for others and you wanted her to represent our graduating class this year. I’m pleased to announce” she seemed to grit her teeth “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“What?!” Marinette exclaimed as her friends at her table urged her to stand up and practically pushed her towards the stage. Cheers erupted from all around her, much more loudly than when Chloe had originally began her announcement. Marinette couldn’t believe people had actually voted for her. It seemed surreal as she made her way up to the stage where Juleka and Rose were waiting to give her a bouquet of roses and place a crown on her head. Before she knew it, Chloe had shoved the microphone in her hand. “What do I do?” she whispered.

“I don’t care, make a speech or something,” Chloe answered, suddenly interested in her perfectly manicured nails.

“W-wow,” Marinette stammered into the microphone. “I, uh, I can’t believe this! Thank you so much!”

Everyone knew that was the only speech they would get from Marinette, so they all immediately erupted into cheers again. Marinette handed the microphone back to an uninterested Chloe and gripped her bouquet with both hands, smiling broadly and blushing furiously, trying like hell not to burst into tears. Juleka stepped to Chloe and nudged her against the shoulder. Chloe rolled her eyes and said into the microphone, “I’m supposed to add that the vote was _almost_ unanimous,” placing as much emphasis on the word _almost_ as she could manage.

More cheers erupted as Chloe impatiently waited for them to end. As they started to die down, she said loudly into the mike, “Next I will announce the Prom King.” She looked down at her card. “This guy was always nice to everyone and tried to make sure everyone was included in everything. This one actually _was_ a unanimous vote, except that he didn’t vote for himself because that’s just the kind of guy he is. I’m proud to announce Adrien Agreste!”

 _Oh shit!_ was Adrien’s first thought. He looked up to see Luka glaring at him. He turned to see that Kagami had narrowed her eyes. The cheers around him seemed muffled as Nino and Alya forced him out of his chair and others jumped in to help push him towards the stage where he took his place next to a very worried-looking Marinette. He mouthed “sorry” to her just before Chloe made a big show of placing the crown on his head. Rose was coming forward with his bouquet, which Chloe grabbed from her and handed to Adrien, saying into the microphone, “Congratulations, Adrikins!”

Cheers, whistles, shouts, and applause were directed as Marinette and Adrien stood on the stage, both smiling nervously. Chloe kept touching Adrien’s shoulder and smiling at him until the DJ started playing again, and Juleka stepped up to once again nudge Chloe in the shoulder. “Oh, right, now they’re going to dance,” she said, tossing the mike to Juleka and escaping the stage as quickly as she could.

Adrien and Marinette handed their bouquets to Rose and Juleka and left the stage for the dance floor where a spotlight shone on them as they danced. If Adrien wasn’t already sweating before, that spotlight wasn’t helping. _This is just a dance between friends,_ he thought. _As far as she knows, she slept with_ Chat Noir _and not_ me.

Meanwhile, Marinette was having similar thoughts. _Don’t get too close to him,_ she thought. _He’s just my friend. As far as he knows, he slept with_ Ladybug _and not_ me. She decided to lighten the mood by making some conversation. “Gee,” she said, “I wonder why my vote wasn’t unanimous. Who could be the _one_ person who didn’t vote for _me_ but who obviously voted for _you?”_

Adrien chuckled and replied, “Don’t worry about her.” He leaned closer and said, “I heard she had to _pay_ her date to come with her.”

“Really?” Marinette responded. “Luka told me he knows him, but he said he’s really dumb.”

At the mention of Luka, Adrien pulled back as they both giggled quietly. He could practically feel the man’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, but he decided it was best not to turn around and look at either him or Kagami. He hoped she wouldn’t be mad at him later. It’s not like he could refuse the big dance with the Prom Queen.

“Oh, while I have the chance, Marinette,” Adrien said as she looked back up at him, “I wanted to tell you that you look really good in red.”

“Thanks,” she replied, blushing. “And you look good in black. I think it’s your color.”

He blushed, too, and they finished the rest of the dance in awkward silence. When they returned to their table, Kagami loudly said, “Okay, _now_ can we get out of here?”

“Yes, yes,” Alya answered, “there’s really nothing left.”

“Good, I can’t wait to get to that champage Adrien so graciously had sent to our rooms,” Luka declared, putting his arm around Marinette and pulling her towards him a little more roughly than usual.

Adrien cleared his throat and said, “Well, um, everyone enjoy your night. The front desk has your keys, and the limo will be back at ten in the morning to take us all home.”

“Time for me to rip this man’s clothes off!” Alya loudly announced, her arm draped around Nino’s shoulders. Then she turned to him and said, “But you’d better not rip my dress or I’ll _kill_ you.”

Fear crossed Nino’s face as he answered seriously, “I believe you.”

Marinette gave quick hugs to Kagami and Alya before Luka practically dragged her to the front desk. She wasn’t watching who was behind them, but the next thing she knew, they ended up in an elevator with Adrien and Kagami. The air was thick with awkward silence.

“So, um…” Adrien spoke up, his voice like a knife in the deafening quiet. “What floor are you guys on?”

Marinette looked down at their key card and replied, “Seventh.”

“Us too,” Kagami said.

“Wow,” Luka remarked, “what a coincidence. Almost like it was _planned._ ” He narrowed his eyes at Adrien.

Adrien cleared his throat and was about to reply but then thought better of it and just turned towards Kagami instead. He actually hadn’t planned it, but it was probably a good idea to not try to argue that right now.

They all scrambled for the exit as soon as the doors opened. They were on the same floor but at opposite ends of the hall, so the girls called good night to each other as the guys dragged them to their respective rooms.

As Marinette entered the room with Luka, she took in a deep breath. _This is it,_ she thought. _I’m supposedly “losing my virginity” to Luka tonight._ When she saw that her bags had been brought there, she grabbed hers and said, “Luka, would you mind if I go in the bathroom to change real quick?”

“No problem, Mari,” he answered, smiling softly. “I’ll get the champagne ready.”

Marinette retreated into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She had brought some lingerie to change into. She also needed to take some deep breaths to steady herself and try to stop thinking about Adrien. She really had not been expecting to be forced into a dance with him. True, she had voted for him as Prom King, but she definitely hadn’t voted for herself as Queen. She was pretty sure she had voted for Alya.

With trembling hands, she slowly removed the crown from her head. Then she reached back to unzip her dress. She found a hanger and hung it on a hook on the wall before fumbling in her bag for her lingerie. She began the process of trying to figure out how to put it on. These things were always so difficult. It was all one piece, but it was crotchless so she wouldn’t have to worry about taking it off. It was red like her dress, and the entire thing was see-through, of course. It fit sort of like a bathing suit that covered much less skin. There was a bra that circled around her sides to attach to the panties, both covered in lace. The bra covered nothing, seeing as there were holes in the middle where her nipples poked through. She thought she looked a little weird, but she figured guys must like stuff like this. It had been Alya who had taken her shopping and picked it out for her.

Now that she was “dressed,” Marinette realized she still hadn’t calmed down. Oh, how she wished it was Adrien she was going out to meet, not Luka! She shook her head. She couldn’t think like that. Luka was her boyfriend and she loved him. Or at least cared about him. In any case, she had made a promise to him, and she was going through with it. He had been so patient for two years. And truthfully, up until she had invited a certain black cat into her bedroom, she had been looking forward to this night. She knew there was one more thing she needed to do. She stood in front of the toilet and lifted one foot up to rest on the closed lid. Thankfully, since this was crotchless, hopefully, nothing would seem out of place. She pushed one shaky finger inside herself. Not much happened so she started moving it back and forth, back and forth. Okay, that was starting to feel a little good. Let’s try two fingers. That was better. She moved a little faster until she felt an involuntary moan escape her lips. A third finger and she felt some wetness dripping down her thighs.

She removed her foot from the toilet and stood up straight. She was now aching for more friction. This was the right frame of mind. She looked at herself in the mirror. _All right,_ she thought. _Show time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was imagining for Marinette's dress except without the sleeves.  
> https://athenabridal.storenvy.com/products/18856795-gorgeous-red-prom-dresses-long-sleeves-prom-dresses-elegant-off-the-should
> 
> This one for Alya except in dark blue.  
> https://www.fashionfemale.net/greek-prom-dresses-concept-ideas.html/greek-prom-dresses-designs
> 
> For Kagami, the top from this dress in the same color but with a mermaid gown on the bottom.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/297026537924118648/


	16. Losing my “Virginity”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette keep their promises to their significant others. But no matter how hard they try, it seems that their feelings for each other have not diminished...

Marinette peeked out of the bathroom door to see Luka pouring two glasses of champagne. He had thankfully turned off all the lights except for one small lamp by the bed. “Are you ready for me, Luka?” she asked.

He looked up and said, “Y-yeah.”

He set down the champagne bottle in the ice bucket and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his tuxedo jacket. Marinette decided to turn off the bathroom light before she took a deep breath and stepped in front of him, presenting herself in her sexy lingerie.

Luka’s mouth literally dropped open as he gasped and seemed to stop breathing. Marinette had to hold back a giggle. “Oh, Marinette,” he finally managed to say.

He stood up and picked her up in what seemed like one motion. She wrapped her legs around him as he gripped her ass, pressing his lips against hers in what quickly turned into a deep kiss. He turned around and placed her gently on the bed, crawlng on top of her, pulling off the extra pieces of his tux at the same time—his vest, bow tie, etc. As soon as she could, she began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed her down her neck and across her chest. He reached her breasts, pushing the lingerie aside as he sucked on one nipple, pulling a moan from the girl. She finished unuttoning his shirt, and he sat up only to pull it and his undershirt off, and then returned to his task at hand.

She moved her hands down his chest and stomach (trying not to think about how she had done the same to Chat and Adrien) and went to unbutton his pants, only to realize he was wearing a belt. She let out an exasperated sigh and said, “Really, Luka? A _belt?!”_

She felt him smile against her breast, and he reached down and quickly pulled off the belt. Then he switched to her other breast as she undid the button and zipper and reached her hand inside. She moved past the waist band of his boxer briefs and sroked the underside of his length all the way down to his balls. He gasped against her but didn’t stop sucking on her nipple. She wrapped her hand around it and began slowly moving up and down until he was groaning. He moved out of her reach as his head went between her legs. Obviously quickly noticing the panties were crotchless, he slipped his tongue inside and began moving it around in circles. Marinette couldn’t help but start moaning then. He used one finger to move against her clit as his tongue continued to work its magic. Moving his finger down, he pushed it inside while his tongue was still quickly moving in and out. Marinette began bucking her hips against him, moaning more loudly. When he pushed in another finger, she felt like she lost control. All she could feel were the sensations from his tongue and fingers. Moans and cries were escaping her mouth without her even realizing it. She could’ve sworn she forgot about Chat and Adrien for a couple of seconds.

Luka sat up and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. He had placed a condom on the bed, which he reached for now. Marinette barely opened her eyes to see him staring intensely at her. “Are you ready, Marinette?” he asked.

She nodded weakly. He leaned down so he could gently kiss her on the lips and said, “I want you to be ready. I don’t care what you already promised, I won’t do this if you don’t want it.”

“I _do_ want it,” Marinette replied. “I want you, Luka.”

That was enough permission for him. He put on the condom and positioned himself at her entrance, then slowly pushed himself in. She gasped as he filled her. She wasn’t sure if she had expected it not to feel as good as it had with the other boys, but she would have been very wrong if she had. It felt _incredible._ He stopped when he was all the way in and looked at her. “I’m okay,” she whispered. “You can move.”

He slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back in. He did that a few more times just as slowly. Marinette began to get frustrated with how slow he was going. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back as she thrust up against him, forcing him into a faster rhythm. He seemed to take the hint as he picked up the pace, and then he was moving his hips so quickly, Marinette couldn’t keep up. She arched her back, pushing herself against him as he thrust into her again and again. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, pants and moans turning louder, eventually into a scream as she squeezed her eyes tight and saw stars swirling around in her vision. She heard Luka call out her name at the same time and then felt him slowing down until he eventually stopped and rested on top of her for a few moments. She let her legs fall to the bed as she tried to catch her breath, stroking his strands of blue hair with one hand. He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his cheek against her stomach. “Oh, wow,” he mumbled. “That was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah,” Marinette breathed.

He sat up on his elbows and kissed her softly at first, until the kisses turned more passionate. Finally, Marinette turned her head and said, “Do you mind if I take this thing off? It’s not very comfortable.”

“Right, sorry,” Luka replied, climbing off of her.

Marinette found a fluffy robe in the closet next to the bathroom and went inside to change. The lingerie ended up in a ball that she just threw in her bag, doubting she would ever try to wear it again. When she returned to the room, Luka had dressed in the other fluffy robe and was sitting on the bed with a glass of champagne. “They also gave us chocolate-covered strawberries,” he said with a smile.

“Ooh, gimme one!” Marinette exclaimed, jumping onto the bed next to him.

* * *

As soon as Adrien entered the hotel room behind Kagami, he took off his jacket. He felt like he was suffocating. “Is there A/C in here?” he asked. “Can we turn it down?”

“You’re hot?” Kagami replied, as she pressed buttons on the thermostat.

“Ugh, it’s always so hot at these things,” he answered, removing his bow tie and vest.

“Maybe for guys,” Kagami said. “Us girls always have to squeeze in these sleeveless dresses.”

“Sorry about that,” Adrien responded, unbuttoning his shirt.

Kagami sat on the edge of the bed and asked, “So did you enjoy dancing with Marinette?”

He stopped unbuttoning. “What?”

“Did you enjoy it? You know, the dancing.”

“I-I don’t know,” he stammered. “Why are you asking me that?”

“Well, you two were laughing and smiling and seemed to be enjoying yourselves.” She looked away from him.

Adrien’s arms fell to his sides. So maybe she _did_ notice what Luka had seen. He sat on the bed next to her. “Hey,” he said quietly, “is there a problem?”

“I don’t know,” Kagami replied without looking at him. “Is there?”

Adrien reached over, putting his fingers on her chin and slowly turning her head so that she was looking at him. “Hey, Kagami,” he said, “I’m here now. With _you_. Not Marinette. She’s just my friend. But I love _you_.”

She visibly relaxed as her shoulders sagged and she let out a breath. “I love you, too, Adrien,” she replied and leaned in to kiss him.

He returned the kiss with fervor. True, he may have been thinking of Ladybug and Marinette just a _little,_ but he really did care for Kagami. He was comfortable with her, knew every inch of her body (she had made sure of that). He felt this was where he was meant to be for tonight.

She reached over and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned back to remove it along with his undershirt. They returned to kissing as her hands wandered over his muscles down to the top of his pants as he quickly removed his belt. He reached behind her dress but couldn’t feel a clasp. “Uh…” he said, breaking the kiss, “how do you take this thing off?”

She giggled and turned around. “There’s a clasp in the back, but be very careful.”

Adrien had been around and worn all kinds of fashion so he was pretty sure he had this. After feeling around the top of her dress for what was probably five minutes tops, he found the clasp and undid it, slowly unzipping her dress down the back.

“Hold on, let me go hang it up,” she told him.

She quickly found a hanger in the closet and removed the dress to hang it up. When she returned, Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. She was wearing green silk lingerie that had been under her dress. The bra was see-through. She wore a garter belt over the lacey panties with garters attached to silky green thigh highs. She still wore her sparkling strappy sandals. She reached out and removed the kanzashis from her hair so that her dark locks fell in waves to her shoulders.

“Kagami, you’re so gorgeous,” Adrien breathed.

She smiled and moved closer until she was standing in front of him. She leaned down to kiss him, gently pushing him back onto the bed. She climbed on top and hovered over him on her hands and knees. “Do you want me, Adrien?” she asked.

“God, yes,” he replied.

She moved her face closer to his. “Do you want to fuck me, Adrien?”

“Yes, I want to fuck you, Kagami.”

She paused and then said, “Is your saber ready for thrusting?”

He was about to answer when his mind suddenly registered what she had said. His eyes grew wide and he burst into laughter. She also had started laughing. “Really?” he exclaimed. “A _fencing_ pun?! You’ve never made a pun before!”

“I just wanted to show you how much I care,” she replied, giggling.

“Hm,” he replied, kissing her on the nose. “Just so you know, that was a _really bad_ pun.”

She pressed her body against his and, looking him right in the eye, said, “En garde.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to him as he kissed her deeply. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her, grinding himself into her crotch as he kissed down her neck and to her breasts.

“Adrien, take off your pants,” she commanded.

He did as he was told, tossing the pants onto the floor. He continued to kiss down over the bra, sucking her nipples through the thin material.

“Take off my bra,” she said.

He reached around to the clasp in the back, removing it and tossing it aside, as well. Then he returned to his task, which had now been made much easier. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Kagami let out a moan, and he returned to sucking as he lowered his hands over her body, past the garter, and over the lacey panties, rubbing his fingers against her. “How do we get these off?” he asked.

“There’s…clasps…” she said between pants, “on…the…sides…”

Adrien found the clasps and removed the panties. As soon as he had access, he inserted one finger and began moving it in and out slowly.

“Adrien,” she panted, “two…”

He knew what she meant. He added a second finger and moved them in and out more quickly. Her moans grew louder and more intense. He switched to sucking on her other breast as he increased his minstrations. “Oh, God, Adrien!” she cried out. “Condom! In my bag! Now!”

Adrien leapt off the bed, grabbing her bag from the nearby table. “Front zipper!” she cried out. He opened it and found a condom. He threw off his boxers and quickly put the condom on, then lowered himself over her.

“Are you ready for this, Adrien?” she asked him.

“Yes, Kagami, I’m ready,” he replied. He leaned down and kissed her, slow and passionate, moving his tongue over her lips. When he pulled away, she said, “Okay, go ahead.”

He slowly pushed himself into her, reveling in her little gasps and moans. As soon as he was all the way in, he slowly pulled out almost all the way, and then thrust back in. She moaned, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest. He did it again, a little faster, slowly picking up speed. She lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts, calling out his name repeatedly. He closed his eyes and found himself imagining it was Marinette calling out his name. He clamped his mouth shut as he increased his thrusts. He definitely did _not_ want to accidentally call out the wrong name.

He concentrated on moving faster and faster. He noticed her hips had slowed, but she was still arching her back. Her moans turned into cries. He felt himself getting close and pushed harder. “Adrien!” she screamed as she came, and that was his undoing. The world went white as he felt himself fall down on top of Kagami’s bare chest and stomach. “Kagami,” he breathed, enough blood left in his brain to remind him of the correct name.

“Wow, Adrien, not bad for your first time,” Kagami remarked once she had caught her breath.

Adrien rolled off of her onto the bed. “Thanks,” he replied. “Beginner’s luck.”

Kagami giggled and raised herself up on her elbow to look at him. “Maybe you’re a natural.”

“Aren’t all guys?” he replied, furrowing his brow.

“Hm,” she answered reaching down to remove her shoes and thigh highs. “I’m taking all this junk off. I’ve been wearing it all night.” Once she was completely naked, she plopped back down on the bed and said, “Ah, that’s better.”

“Where’s that champagne?” Adrien asked sitting up. He saw the ice bucket and made his way to it. Looking inside, he said, “Hm, all the ice melted. Maybe I should go get some ice.”

“You probably shouldn’t go like that,” Kagami said, glancing at him.

Adrien looked down at his nakedness, blushed, and replied, “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Now dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants, Adrien made his way to the end of the hall, carrying the plastic ice bucket that had come with the room. He glanced ahead at the ice machine and noticed a dark-haired girl in a fluffy robe standing in front of the soda machine. Was that Marinette?

As he reached the ice machine, he glanced over and realized that yes, it was indeed Marinette. “Hey, Mari,” he greeted her.

“Aaahh!” she exclaimed, jumping about a mile. Her robe came open a little, and he thought he saw some sideboob before she threw her hands over it and tightened the belt. “Oh, hey, Adrien,” she said as she calmed down, “you scared me.” She leaned over and whispered, “I’m not wearing anything under this robe.”

He giggled and replied, “So I guess you and Luka went for it?”

“Yeah, I’m not a virgin anymore,” she answered, shrugging. She smiled at him, and he noticed how flushed her cheeks were, her hair falling down in waves around her cute face, her blue eyes half-lidded as if she were still in the throes of ecstasy. It reminded him of how she had looked the night he had visited her as his alter ego. _God, she’s so beautiful,_ he thought.

“What about you?” she asked.

He cleared his throat and stammered, “M-me?”

“Yeah, you and Kagami. Did you finally do it?”

“Oh-oh yeah, heh,” he said, trying not to stumble over his words and failing miserably. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.“I-I guess I’m not, uh, a virgin anymore either.”

He smiled at her, and she noticed that _his_ cheeks were flushed and his beautiful green eyes were staring into her own. His hair was a delightful mess, so different from how he normally wore it. She remembered how he had looked that night she had visited him as Ladybug, as he stood at the window, unable to wipe the grin from his face. He sort of reminded her of a certain black cat she knew…

They suddenly seemed to realize at the same time that they were standing there staring at each other, because they both started trying to explain what they were doing at the same time.

“I was just getting a soda—” she said.

“I was just getting ice—” he said.

They both started laughing. Adrien cleared his throat and said, “I was getting some ice. The ice in our champagne bucket melted.”

“Oh, we drank our champagne,” Marinette replied. “I was getting some sodas so we could finish the chocolate-covered strawberries.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about those,” Adrien said. “I hope they’re still good.”

They got the things they came for and turned around to walk back. “Can I walk you to your room?” Adrien asked.

“Sure, but it’s not far,” Marinette replied. After they passed two doors, she stopped and said, “Well, this is me.”

Adrien snorted and said, “Oh, right, we’re at opposite ends of the hall.”

“Yeah,” Marinette’s voice trailed off, but she seemed to wake up after a couple of seconds. “Anyway, good night, Adrien. See you in the morning.”

“Good night, Marinette,” he replied. He smiled all the way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum, dum, dum...


	17. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their senior year's almost over, but the fun hasn't ended for our favorite dorks. Adrien has a big announcement, and Marinette has some feelings to sort out.

The limo arrived at the hotel at precisely ten o’clock in the morning. The group of six friends piled tiredly into their seats and rested while they waited for their bags to be loaded.

“Ugh,” Alya said, placing her hand on her head, “too much champagne.”

“And whatever the hell Ivan had in that flask,” Nino added.

“There’s still free champagne,” Adrien spoke up.

“Fuck you, champagne!” Marinette exclaimed, and a few little pathetic laughs were heard.

After their bags were loaded, the driver started on the journey to drop everyone off. This time, they weren’t going to be driving around for an extra hour—it was just straight home one person at a time. After Alya and Nino were dropped off, Adrien realized they were going to be dropping off Marinette last since she lived the closest to Adrien. He gulped, thinking that Luka had noticed, too.

Adrien got out to say goodbye to Kagami and to carry her bag to the front door. Thankfully, she seemed too tired to notice or care that Marinette was in the car. “I had a good time, Adrien,” she told him.

“Me too, Kagami,” he replied. He gave her a soft kiss and waved as she disappeared into the house.

Next, they arrived at Luka’s houseboat. He leaned over to kiss Marinette deeply. Adrien did not miss the look he gave him before he got out of the car.

After the houseboat was out of sight, Adrien moved to the seat across from him to settle in next to Marinette. She didn’t seem to mind; in fact, she leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Mmm, I’m going to take a nap,” she told him.

“That’s fine,” he replied. “So did you have fun?”

“It was a magical evening,” she answered wistfully. Then she looked up at him and said, “I can’t believe we were Prom King and Queen.”

“I know, isn’t that crazy?” he agreed. When she lay her head back on his shoulder, he added, “It was kinda nice dancing with you.”

“You too,” she replied, placing her hand on his knee.

“How are things with Luka?” he asked.

She moved her hand off his knee as if she had just remembered that Luka existed. “Good, things are good,” she said. She turned to look at him again. “I want to thank you for not telling him anything.”

“Of course, Marinette,” he answered. “You’re my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

He found himself glancing down at her lips before she pulled herself all the way from the seat, saying, “Well, here’s my stop.”

“Right,” Adrien replied. He got out and carried her bag to the door for her.

“Thanks again for the limo and everything, Adrien,” Marinette said to him at the door. “It was really sweet of you.”

“I just wanted to make sure it was a good night for everyone,” he replied.

She smiled and said, “I think it was.”

He waved as she disappeared into the bakery. A few customers were inside gawking at the limo as it pulled away. Her parents were both staring at her with lovestruck looks on their faces. “What?” she asked them.

“Nothing!” Sabine replied, and Tom quickly returned to the cookies he was icing.

“Ugh, I’m going to bed,” Marinette responded.

* * *

After prom, they still had one week of school left. With their final exams done, it was really just a week of catching up with any missed assignments, grading, turning in books, and that sort of thing. It usually turned into a goof-off week. Teachers would often play movies during class, and on the last day, there would usually be a class party where everyone would bring treats. Although it was an easy week that all the students and teachers looked forward to, there was one thing wrong with it: you still had to get up early.

That’s exactly what Marinette was thinking as her alarm was blaring in her ear while she was wrapped up in bed like a comfy burrito. She groaned and shut it off. Then she plopped back down on her pillow. “You have to get up, Marinette!” Tikki urged.

“Why?” Marinette replied. “It’s not like I’m going to miss anything important.”

“But it’s your last week of high school with your friends,” Tikki replied.

“It’s not like I won’t still see them,” Marinette answered. “We’ll still hang out in the summer, and we’re all going to the same university.”

“But it’s not the same, Marinette,” Tikki declared. “You’ve taken for granted the fact that you get to see your friends all day at school and have lunch with them every day. Once you’re out of high school, you won’t have those opportunities anymore. You should try to enjoy this last week you have.”

Marinette sat up and groaned loudly. “Ugh, Tikki, why are you _always_ right?!” she exclaimed.

Tikki smirked but didn’t reply.

Adrien, on the other hand, couldn’t wait to get to school. He had an extremely exciting announcement for his friends. He couldn’t wait to get there and tell them all about it. He almost jumped out of the car before Gorilla had even come to a complete stop. He raced into the school and up the stairs to his class. Everyone was milling about, talking, stacking up school books on the teacher’s desk to return. He was about to get everyone’s attention when he noticed Marinette wasn’t there yet. _Of course she’s late,_ he thought. _Why didn’t I think of that?_

He sat in his seat, unable to still his bouncing legs. “Dude!” Nino exclaimed. “What’s up with you? Are you just super excited about the last week of school?”

“I have something really important to tell everyone,” Adrien replied, “but I want to wait until Marinette gets here.”

Nino scoffed at that and said, “Good luck with that. I’ll be surprised if she even shows up.”

“You really think she’d skip school?” Adrien asked incredulously.

“It’s the last week of school,” Nino replied. “It’s not like the teachers care.” He shrugged. “She may drag herself in around lunchtime.”

No, he couldn’t wait that long! Adrien grabbed his phone and texted Marinette: “Hey, are coming to school today?”

Marinette’s phone buzzed while she was eating her breakfast. She was bringing her spoonful of cereal to her mouth as slowly as humanly possible. Groaning, she thought, _Who the hell is texting me right now?_

She saw Adrien’s text and, without thinking, responded, “Keep your pants on, lover boy. I’ll be there.”

Adrien knew he was blushing profusely when he read Marinette’s reply because Nino suddenly asked him, “What’s wrong? Did Kagami send you a naughty pic?”

“It’s nothing!” Adrien replied, quickly turning the screen off.

Nino chuckled and looked back at Alya who was giving him a devious grin. It made him want to rip off her clothes and take her right there on the desk.

Sometime around halfway through her walk to school, Marinette suddenly realized what she had texted back to Adrien. “No!” she exlaimed out loud. It was a dream, right? It _had_ to be! She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened her text with Adrien. No, it wasn’t a dream. She had totally called him _lover boy_ and told him to keep his pants on. She face-palmed there on the sidewalk and seriously debated turning around and going back to bed.

A few minutes after the bell rang (the teacher still hadn’t shown up), Adrien noticed Marinette slinking quietly into the classroom. She looked up and they made eye contact for a brief moment. Her cheeks went bright red as she looked away and dashed to her seat behind him. He felt his face go hot and was sure he was as red as her. Luckily for them both, the teacher came in then and started asking for people who hadn’t already to start returning books.

Nino nudged Adrien and reminded him, “Hey, didn’t you want to make a class announcement?”

“Oh, yeah!” Adrien remembered, the blush fading from his cheeks. He raised his hand. “Ms. Bustier, can I make an announcement to the class?”

“Uh…sure, Adrien,” Ms. Bustier replied, moving things around on her desk. “I seem to have forgotten the movie I was going to show anyway. I’ll be right back!”

She stepped out of the classroom just as Adrien made his way to the front of the room. “Hey, everyone!” he called.

The talking died down. Alix called out, “What do you want?!” A few snickers were heard around the room.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Adrien said, “Uh, well, I have an announcement. This Saturday night, I’m having a graduation party at my house, and all of you are invited!”

“Your dad is actually _okay_ with that?” Chloe asked, a skeptical tone in her voice.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m so excited about!” Adrien replied. “I’ll text everyone the details. Come to my house around seven. Oh, and you don’t need to bring anything. We’ll have tons of food and stuff for everyone!”

There were a few shouts of “thank you, Adrien” before everyone went back to their individual conversations. “Dude, that’s so awesome!” Nino said to him when he returned to his seat.

“I know, it’s been so weird lately,” Adrien replied. “I’ve hardly seen my dad, which isn’t weird by itself, but Nathalie’s been scheduling fewer and fewer things for me. I’ve been slowly getting more freedom over the last couple of weeks. Then I decided to just go for for it and ask Nathalie if I could have a party, and I couldn’t believe it when she told me my father had said yes!”

“I guess miracles _do_ happen,” Alya remarked.

“Oh, and I got that DJ you like, Nino,” Adrien told him.

“DJ Ouragan? The one from prom?” Nino asked.

“Yep, the very same,” Adrien replied. “He actually seemed a little excited when I told him I was friends with you.”

“That’s _so_ awesome, dude!” Nino exclaimed. “He was so busy at prom, I wasn’t sure if I had secured an internship, but now I’ll get another chance!”

“Marinette, are you awake?” Alya suddenly asked.

Marinette was resting her head on her folded arms and lifted her head just enough to say, “I’m awake,” then dropped her head again.

“D-did you hear my announcement?” Adrien asked.

She gave him a thumbs up and said, “I’ll be there, Adrien.” Then she lifted her head again and leaned over to whisper, “Sorry about my text. You can see I’m not awake yet.”

Adrien chuckled and said, “I’ll go get you a coffee.”

They were already watching the movie the teacher had brought when Adrien returned from the cafeteria, setting down a coffee in front of Marinette along with a handful of sugar packets. _Aw, it’s like he knows me,_ she thought. Her heart suddenly swelled with immense gratitude for having him as a friend.

That last week of school seemed to pass by in a blur. More than once, Marinette found herself already feeling nostalgic for these days when she could spend all day with her friends, like Tikki had said. She also caught Adrien staring at her more than once. She thought of him as one of her best friends and she never felt nervous around him anymore, but there was something else there that she couldn’t quite describe. It was as if her old feelings for him were slowly coming back. She didn’t feel like she was head over heels in love with him like she had when she was fifteen, but she often found herself thinking about what a good, caring boyfriend he would make. It probably didn’t help knowing she already knew what an amazing lover he was, although _he_ didn’t know she knew. Her prom night with Luka had been fun, but she often found herself thinking back to her time with Adrien instead.

And that, of course, led to her thinking of her time with Chat Noir. She knew he had told her it was his first time, but she would’ve never thought that after her experience with him. He was so attentive, like he wanted to do everything he could to make sure she was enjoying herself. If she moaned a little louder at something, he would keep doing it until she screamed. She knew he must have also enjoyed himself, but it had seemed like his number one priority had been to make her happy. She was beginning to regret turning him down so many times as Ladybug. They probably could’ve been together long ago if she hadn’t been so hung up on Adrien.

And then speaking of Chat Noir and Ladybug, they hadn’t seen each other in costume in about a week, but it felt like an eternity. They had been too busy with finals to meet for patrol, and Hawk Moth hadn’t released any akumas since their big fight with the sentimonster. Although it was true he had been slowing down lately, it was very strange to go _this_ long without any akumas. It was as if he had just given up, which kind of pissed her off. She wanted to actually _defeat_ him, dammit! Plus, Chat hadn’t visited her as Marinette in a while. She knew he was her age and figured he was busy with his own school responsibilities, but she found herself missing her silly kitty.

She still spent a few evenings with Luka over the week, when he wasn’t working, but she did find herself trying to come up with excuses to hang out with her friends more. With Adrien’s newfound freedom, he had been spending more time with them after school. Kagami’s school did their final exams the last week, so she was busy, so he would hang out with Alya, Nino, and Marinette. She once invited Luka along, but he immediately declined when she told him Adrien would be there. It had annoyed her at first because she thought he didn’t trust her around Adrien, but now she was starting to not trust _herself_ around Adrien.

Before she knew it, she was taking some pastries to the school on Friday for their class party. She was enjoying the last day she would be in high school with all of her friends. Then she was walking home with them for the last time. And then she woke up on Saturday, the day she was supposed to go to Adrien’s house for the party. She sighed as she lay in bed, unable to shake the feeling that this was going to be a very _big_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this story. It's been a fun journey with y'all, some ups and downs and people getting mad at me, but I hope you will stick with me till the end. It'll be worth it, I promise. ;)


	18. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we close out the senior year with the big graduation party at Adrien's house. Friendships will be tested, hearts will be broken, ganja will be smoked. (Do the kids still call it that these days?) Anyway, you have been warned.

Luka rode his moped in the direction of Marinette’s house to pick her up for this graduation party. He wasn’t too excited about going to Adrien’s house, but he knew it was important to Marinette, and he wanted to make her happy.

He had enjoyed prom night with her immensely and felt he had somehow deluded himself into thinking their relationship was not starting to fall apart, as he feared it was, but that had started to change after they had actually _had_ sex. He knew as soon as they began that she wasn’t a virgin. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but it was just nagging at the back of his mind.

He was fairly sure she had been a virgin when they first started dating and had remained so throughout the past two years. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but it had definitely been recently, probably in the last month or so. For some reason, he kept thinking it had been around the time he had fought one last time with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Even though he didn’t know _when_ , he was 100% certain of _who_ it had been: he knew it had to be Adrien.

Marinette thought Luka seemed a little distant when he came to pick her up for the graduation party. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he handed her the extra helmet. She climbed onto the back of the moped for the short ride to Adrien’s house. She had made this party dress a little more low-cut than most of the things she wore, and she was a little disappointed that he hadn’t even seemed to notice. Maybe it was because they were going to Adrien’s. Luka hadn’t seemed too excited to be going there in the first place. Marinette knew he was only going because she wanted to go.

She was determined to have fun despite Luka’s brooding when she met up with Alya and Nino in Adrien’s courtyard. It was a beautiful, cloudless evening. DJ Ouragan had been set up on a makeshift stage surrounded by tables filled with all kinds of delectable treats. It was sometimes nice to have a rich friend, especially when he was so generous.

“Hey, guys!” Adrien greeted them as he walked up to their group with Kagami. Marinette could’ve sworn he let his eyes linger on her a little longer than necessary.

“This is so awesome, Adrien!” Alya exclaimed. “I can’t wait to try some of the food!”

Adrien chuckled and replied, “I had a team of chefs go all out for this. Enjoy yourself!”

Marinette caught Luka rolling his eyes just before Adrien turned to him and said, “Thanks for coming, Luka! I hope you have fun.”

Marinette was a little scared of Luka’s reply at first, but he only answered politely, “Thank you for having me, Adrien.”

“Hey, Marinette, come get some food with me!” Kagami piped up.

“O-okay,” Marinette replied as Kagami grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the buffet tables.

Once the two of them were alone examining the assortment of treats on the table, Kagami asked Marinette, “Does Adrien seem different to you lately?”

“Well, his dad has been giving him more freedom lately,” Marinette answered.

“It’s not that,” Kagami said, pouting. “He just seems so…I don’t know…distant.”

“Um…n-not that I’ve noticed,” Marinette stammered. _Crap! Is she onto me?!_

“It’s probably my fault,” Kagami continued on. “I hardly got to see him this week. I was so busy with school. He told me he had fun hanging out with you and Alya and Nino. He didn’t seem any different to you?”

“Uh…” Marinette rubbed her arm, “n-no…I don’t think so…”

“Hmm…” Kagami seemed lost in thought. “Maybe I’ll go try to get him to dance. I’m not hungry anymore. See you later!” She took off, heading towards Adrien.

_Well, I blew it,_ Marinette thought, staring after her. “Ooh, getting munchies?” someone suddenly asked behind her.

“Aaah!!!” Marinette exclaimed, jumping out of her skin and spinning on her heel to find Alya grinning at her. “What?!”

“Alix and Nathaniel came to this party prepared,” Alya replied, winking.

“Huh?” Marinette asked. She had no idea what Alya was talking about.

“Let’s just get some food and then I’m going to introduce you to something you’ve been avoiding all your high school life,” Alya told her mysteriously.

Kagami had had her suspicions about Adrien and Marinette, but now Marinette’s behavior had pretty much confirmed it for her. She hadn’t seen Marinette act that nervous since their sophomore year. She had always been such a bad liar.

The looks Adrien had been giving Marinette on prom night hadn’t gone unnoticed by Kagami. She had tried to ignore it, but it felt like a tiny stab in the gut every time she noticed it. Then when they had done their Prom King and Queen dance and she had been left at the table with Luka, she noticed how he had gripped the tablecloth until his knuckles turned white. He was always so calm, but when she glanced at his face, she saw his brow furrowed like he was trying to keep himself from saying or doing something stupid. If he was _that_ worried about Marinette, should she be worried about Adrien?

Then after their night together in the hotel room, she started to put more pieces together. Sex with him had been wonderful, just as she expected it would be, but he didn’t seem like a virgin. He seemed overly confident in himself, like someone who knew exactly what he was doing. She knew she was probably just overreacting—after all, they had been together for two years so he was probably just comfortable with her—but something kept telling her he had done this before. He had been so shy when they had first started dating, so she was pretty sure if he _had_ already lost his virginity, it had happened fairly recently. And she was pretty sure it had been with Marinette.

With their plates piled high with snacks, Alya led Marinette to where Nino, Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Max, Kim, and Ondine were sitting a circle. Nathaniel and Marc were looking at comics giggling. Alix and Max were talking about something extremely hilarious with Kim and Ondine. Then Marinette saw it. Nino took a long drag from a vape pen and handed it to Alix.

“Oh my God!” Marinette squealed. “You guys are smoking _weed_ on Gabriel Agreste’s property?!”

Nino shrugged and said, “Adrien saw us and just walked away laughing. The old man doesn’t seem to care about anything anymore.”

Alix looked up as she handed the pen off to Max and exclaimed, “Ooh, you brought snacks!”

“Well, with this extra confidence, I’m going to go talk to DJ Ouragan again,” Nino announced, standing up. He walked away, and Marinette and Alya took his place in the circle.

When the vape pen made its way to Marinette, she just stared at it. “Take it!” Alya commanded her.

She took it from Ondine and asked, “What do I do?”

“Just hold this button while you take a drag,” Ondine showed her.

Marinette took a breath and did as she was told. Her eyes grew wide and she spun her head towards Alya. “Hold it in for a few seconds and let it out,” Alya told her as if Marinette had asked her a question.

Marinette suddenly erupted into a coughing fit, and she heard Alya laughing as she took the pen from Marinette. Someone thrust a cup of beer into her hand and said, “Here, have a drink!” _So much for staying sober tonight,_ Marinette thought, drinking deeply.

Adrien danced a little with Kagami and some other friends. He lost track of where Luka had gone. Then Kagami wandered off and he found himself sitting in a chair when a very _relaxed_ Marinette plopped down next to him. “The food here is _amazing!”_ she told him, a slight slur in her voice.

“Hm, I see you have been partaking of the party favors,” Adrien answered, laughing.

She held her index finger and thumb closely together and replied, “Only a little.”

Adrien smiled and found himself unable to turn away from her flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. And of course he noticed how low-cut her dress was and how it seemed to be falling down just a little bit more… And Marinette was suddenly wondering when Adrien’s eyes got so damn _green_. “You’re not gonna have any?” Marinette asked.

“I’m still too nervous to try to get away with smoking,” Adrien told her. “But since I’m over 18, I _did_ order those kegs, and I’ve been drinking a little.”

“Well, you need to drink _more_ ,” Marinette commanded, pointing at him.

He wasn’t sure what made him say it, but he responded, “Why, Marinette, are trying to take advantage of me?”

She, however, didn’t miss a beat, replying, “Do you want me to?”

They both suddenly stopped and stared at each other, both of their eyes growing wide. Adrien heard himself whisper, “Maybe…”

“Adrikins, come back to the dance floor!” Chloe suddenly exclaimed, running in and ruining the moment.

“Ugh, I’m tired,” Adrien answered, but he allowed her to drag him back to the dance floor.

Marinette started fanning herself, even though that never did any good. It was probably for the best that Adrien left. What the hell was she _thinking_ talking to him like that?! So this is what weed did to you. She couldn’t believe she had been so bold when she was still dating Luka. Speaking of Luka, where was he? She looked around. She didn’t see him on the dance floor, but that was no surprise. Then she caught him at the edge of the courtyard talking with Kagami. Marinette frowned. She didn’t think she had ever seen the two of them alone together. That was weird.

“Hey, girl, come dance with me!” Marinette looked up to see Alya grinning at her and holding out her hand. Marinette grabbed it and jumped up, running to the dance floor with her best friend. They saw that Nino had joined the DJ and they cheered for him as they danced like the crazy high/drunk chicks they were.

Adrien laughed as he danced wildly with his friends, even with Chloe. The other potheads had joined everyone, as well, and they were all having the time of their lives. He felt so proud that he was finally the one who could host a party like this. He lived in such a big house. If his father hadn’t been such a jerk, he could’ve had parties like this all throughout high school.

And Marinette…God, she was so gorgeous as she danced with her friends, just releasing all of her inhibitions. The top of her dress slid down and her skirt flew up as she spun around, laughing hysterically. He often found himself staring at her and smiling. He wanted to bring her this kind of joy every day.

Finally, Adrien managed to convince Chloe to let him sit down and get some water. He tried to catch his breath as he sat in one of the many chairs that had been set up for his guests. After a few minutes, Kagami sat down next to him.

“Hey, Kagami,” he greeted her. “You should come dance with us. It’s really fun.”

“I don’t think so,” Kagami answered.

Despite the beer he had had and the adrenaline still pumping through his system, Adrien recognized the serious look on her face. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

For a few minutes, she wouldn’t answer him. Then she turned to look him in the eye and said, “I think we should break up.”

Adrien just stared at her. Had he heard her right? “What?” he replied.

“I can see that you’re in love with her,” Kagami said calmly. “I think you always have been. For a while, I talked myself into believing that maybe you were in love with me, but now I see that I’m only standing in the way of your happiness.”

Kagami hadn’t said Marinette’s name, but Adrien knew she knew. There was no hiding it anymore. He hadn’t even admitted it to himself, but now it was here staring him in the face. He looked down at his hands, trying to come up with some kind of reply. “I…I never meant to hurt you, Kagami,” he muttered.

Kagami put her hand on his chin and lifted his head so he would look at her. “I know,” she told him. “You just can’t help how you feel.”

He opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again. He rubbed the back of his neck in his regular nervous gesture.

“Goodbye, Adrien,” Kagami said softly. Then she stood up and disappeared into the house.

“Goodbye, Kagami,” he whispered after she was gone.

Marinette felt like her friends and the dance floor were spinning around her. Then she noticed Adrien was missing. She looked up and saw him sitting on a chair, his head in his hands. Why did he look so…sad? No, she was Ladybug, and she wouldn’t _stand_ for one of her friends to be sad. She started to make her way off the dance floor when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up into the calm blue eyes of Luka. “Hey, Marinette,” he said without his usual smile. “Can we go talk?”

The mixture of weed and alcohol did weird things to Marinette’s brain, and she suddenly forgot about Adrien and followed Luka to the edge of the courtyard. When they were alone, she threw her arms around his neck and said in what she thought was a seductive voice, “Trying to get me alone, huh?”

Luka sighed and took Marinette’s arms off his neck, gently lowering them. That’s when Marinette knew something was wrong. “What’s up?” she asked.

He took a deep breath and said, “Marinette, this isn’t working out.”

“What isn’t? The party? That’s because you won’t dance, silly! You should come out—”

“No, Marinette, not the party,” he interrupted.

The smile fell from her face. “Then what?” she softly replied.

“Us,” he said. “ _We’re_ not working out.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re going to make me _say_ it?” When she gave him a confused look, he sighed and said, “I know you love him. You love him more than you ever loved me. I don’t want to be your second choice.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. She knew exactly who he was talking about. She just stared at Luka, but she couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Look, Marinette, I care about you, and I want you to be happy,” Luka continued. “You’re a sweet person and you care about everyone’s feelings. I don’t want you to stay with me because it feels like an obligation for you.”

“It doesn’t…” she started, but she couldn’t finish that sentence.

Luka smiled for the first time and kissed her on the forehead. “Goodbye, Marinette,” he said quietly. He took one last look at her and then made his way out of the courtyard to where he had parked his moped.

Marinette tried to reply, but her voice wouldn’t come. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had somehow known this was coming but didn’t really think it would hit her this hard. She didn’t want to go back to the party. She knew she would eventually have to find a ride home, but for now, she just wanted to be alone. She made her way into the house to go to the bathroom.

She had never been allowed to wander around the mansion on her own, and Marinette found herself cursing how damn _big_ the stupid place was. She couldn’t find a bathroom and realized she’d never even _seen_ a bathroom in the house other than the one in Adrien’s room. Surely, there had to be more bathrooms in a place this big, but they were hiding them well.

She managed to find the the front foyer where she saw none other than Kagami sitting on the stairs. Kagami looked up and saw Marinette’s tear-streaked face, and her first instinct was to help her friend. She jumped up and went to Marinette, holding out her arms. “Marinette, what’s wrong?” she asked as she pulled the girl into a hug.

“Oh, Kagami!” Marinette sobbed. “Luka broke up with me!”

Although she was not at all surprised, Kagami squeezed her friend tighter. As much as she had loved Adrien, she loved Marinette, too. They had been good friends for the last two years, and Kagami was hoping they could remain so, despite everything that had happened.

Marinette pulled back, sniffing. “I’m sorry,” she told her quietly.

“For what?” Kagami asked.

“For my…um…feelings…for Adrien,” Marinette answered, glancing down at the floor.

Kagami sighed. “I already knew before we even started dating. I had hoped maybe you moved on with Luka, but I guess I was wrong.”

Marinette laughed nervously. “You don’t…hate me?”

“I don’t feel _great_ now,” Kagami admitted, “but I would like for us to still be friends in the future.”

“Thank you, Kagami,” Marinette replied, hugging her again.

Kagami pulled back, smiling, and said, “I’m going to call for my ride home now. Good night.”

“Good night,” Marinette said, watching her walk out the front door.

She stood alone in the foyer for a few minutes before she remembered she was heading to Adrien’s room. Right, she knew how to get there from here.

The night wasn’t supposed to turn out this way, but Adrien couldn’t just wallow in self-pity. He was the host of this party, and he was determined to have some fun. He downed a couple more glasses of beer and rejoined his friends on the dance floor. The night became a blur of loud music, laughing, and the lights that decorated his courtyard. He couldn’t remember when he’d had this much fun before. Oh, right, _never_ , because he hadn’t been a normal teenager and he had been denied any semblance of a normal life. When the vape pen came back out and was offered to him, he eagerly accepted.

“Tikki, I look terrible,” Marinette remarked, staring into Adrien’s bathroom mirror. She had put her hair into a bun, but it was now falling out. Her dress was barely hanging on. She couldn’t remember when her eyes had ever looked so bloodshot.

Tikki noticed her eyes and smirked. “I _thought_ I smelled something I hadn’t smelled in _years_ ,” she said.

Marinette blushed and replied, “Oh, that…Look, it’s probably okay! Hawk Moth is on sabbatical or something. I’ve _always_ been so responsible!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Marinette,” Tikki replied, giggling. “You’re allowed to have some fun every once in a while.”

“I guess you heard my conversation with Luka?” Marinette asked.

Tikki stopped giggling. “Yes, Marinette, I’m so sorry.” The little kwami flew up and hugged her chosen’s cheek. “How do you feel?”

“I’m sad, of course, but I also feel a little…relieved?” Marinette looked up and asked, “Is that bad?”

“I know you’ve been having these feelings for Adrien and Chat Noir,” Tikki answered. “Maybe you just need to take a break from relationships for a little while.”

“Yeah…” Marinette agreed. She stood in silence for a few minutes before suddenly saying, “God, I need a shower.”

“Do you want to call an Uber to go home?” Tikki asked her.

Marinette turned around, coming face-to-face with Adrien’s shower. Of course he had the fanciest shower with the rainfall shower head and body sprays on both sides of the shower. “Maybe I’ll just take a shower here,” Marinette mused. “Adrien won’t mind.”

“I think I’ll go hide in your purse again,” Tikki declared.

Kagami stepped outside the gates of the mansion to find Luka sitting on the bench on the sidewalk. He was smoking a cigarette and seemed lost in thought. “Hey,” she said quietly, sitting next to him.

He looked up at her. “Oh, hey,” he replied. He suddenly seemed nervous about smoking and said, “I don’t usually smoke. It’s just been a rough night.”

“You can say _that_ again,” Kagami replied, sighing.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Luka said, “Well, I guess we have something in common.”

“What’s that?” Kagami asked.

“We’re both jilted lovers.” He chuckled joylessly.

Kagami thought for a moment. “I’m angry now, but I’m going to try to get past it,” she finally said. “Marinette’s a good person.”

“That she is,” Luka replied.

“Adrien is, too, you know,” she told him, smiling.

“Hm, I’m not so sure about _that_ ,” Luka answered, chuckling.

Kagami laughed, and then they both fell into silence again.

“So how are you getting home?” Luka asked after a moment.

“I’m going to call my mom in a few minutes,” Kagami responded.

Luka stood up and went to his moped parked at the corner. Handing Kagami the extra helmet, he asked, “Want a ride?”

She smiled and took the helmet.

When the party started to wind down and the DJ started packing up (after signing Nino up for a summer internship), Adrien walked his friends to the door and called Ubers for the people who needed rides, tipping the drivers generously. Everything felt like it was happening slowly but too fast at the same time. When the last person was gone, he made his way up to his room. It had been a whirlwind of saying goodbye to friends, and he hadn’t even remembered seeing Marinette leave.

He made his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket, saying, “Wow, that was a crazy night! You really let loose!”

“Plagg, someone could see you!” Adrien scolded.

“Relax,” Plagg replied. “All your friends are gone and your dad and the staff are asleep.”

Adrien reached his bedroom door and turned the knob. Stepping inside, he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. “Plagg,” he said, “why is my shower on?”

“Don’t look at me,” Plagg answered. “I guess one of your friends stayed behind.” He quickly flew into the cabinet where Adrien kept the camembert to hide himself.

Adrien slowly stepped into the bathroom. It was filled with steam, and the shower was definitely running. He looked down and saw clothes strewn across the floor. No, it couldn’t be…?

To this day, he doesn’t know why, but he stepped to the shower and opened the door.

And there she was. Marinette. Completely naked and dripping water. In his shower. In front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	19. The Grand Finale: Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I need to say anything here.

Marinette gasped as Adrien opened the door. He just stared at her for a moment, and then it seemed like he was coming closer. She barely registered that he was removing his clothes as he stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. The next thing she knew, he was pressing his naked body against hers, pushing her against the tiled wall, pressing his lips onto hers. His lips were so soft, and he quickly began kissing her desperately, as if he had been holding back all these years and now what he truly wanted was finally here. She returned his kisses just as fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck and then reaching up to tangle them in his blonde locks. His hands moved down, exploring her body. He cirlced her nipples with his fingers and then moved one hand further down, pressing his palm gently against her clit.

She gasped and moved her own hands down his body. Over his defined muscles, his six-pack, further down. She wanted to feel him. She found him semi-hard and began stroking him, feeling him grow in her hand. He pulled his mouth away to groan, and then began peppering kisses and nibbles down her neck. She looked up to allow him better access, and also began pumping her hand faster. She relished in his groans and how he began _biting_ her neck the faster she pumped. She suddenly lowered herself to her knees and took him in her mouth.

She began by swirling her tongue around the tip and then moved forward to engulf as much of him as she could, keeping her hand pumping at the base. She heard him groan more loudly and began bobbing her head, feeling proud of herself. She had been so nervous when she did this to Luka, but now it felt so right. It felt even better than when she had been Ladybug because now she wasn’t keeping any secrets from him. She swirled her tongue around him as she bobbed her head, taking more and more of him into her mouth. The more she heard him groan, the faster she went until he said, “M-marinette…I’m gonna come…”

She didn’t want to stop. She went even faster until she felt him spill in her mouth. Only then did she release him but continued to pump him with her hand until he was done. “Oh, God, Marinette,” he breathed. He bent down and helped her to stand up, then pushed her against the wall again.

He returned to kissing her neck but quickly moved down to her breasts, taking each one in his mouth. As he did that, his fingers were making their way into her folds. He began slowly stroking them, pulling sweet gasps and moans from Marinette. He pushed a finger in as he moved further down her body, slowly lowering himself to his knees. She suddenly felt his tongue entering her, and she let out a loud moan without even realizing it. He grabbed onto her thighs and slowly licked across her folds towards her clit where he lingered for a moment. Then he entered his tongue into her again and moved it in and out, slowly at first and then quickening his pace. The sounds she made were like magic to him. He had done this as Chat Noir, but now to hear her moaning, “Oh, Adrien” just made him want to pick up the pace.

She cried out as he felt her juices flowing down his chin, washed away by the still-running shower. He stood up and took her mouth against his again, pressing his body against her. She could tell he was ready once again, and she wanted him so badly. “How will this work in the shower?” she asked him breathlessly.

Adrien thought for a moment—which was not exactly easy for him—and then picked her up, cupping her ass. She wrapped her legs around him, still kissing him. He pushed against the shower door, opening it, and then gently set her down on the bathroom counter. She realized he was the perfect height for this to work. She looked over at her purse on the counter and saw that it was slightly open. Two little eyes peered out at her, and then a condom slowly began making its way towards the opening. Marinette smirked and reached over to pull it out. “Here you go,” she told him, handing it to him.

Without questioning how she found that so quickly, Adrien put it on and then positioned himself at her entrance, pulling her to the edge of the counter towards him. He pushed himself into her, eliciting another beautiful moan from her. Since he was standing, he had full control and began thrusting into her as far as he could. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. She pulled him as close to her as possible, pressing herself against him since it wasn’t easy for her to move much. Adrien, however, picked up the pace until he was steadily pumping his hips against her, faster and faster. She squeezed her arms and legs around him more tightly, pants and moans escaping her lips.

Adrien relished in the fact that she kept saying his name over and over. Wrapping his arms around her, he pumped into her as fast as he could until the room started to close in on him. “Oh, Marinette,” he moaned. She leaned back and rested her forehead against his, looking at him from one set of half-open eyes to the other. They panted as their lips brushed together. He kissed her one more time, until he could no longer hold in his cries. She, in turn, felt the now familiar pressure rising from her lower abdomen up through her belly and chest until it felt like an explosion. Both seemed to see stars and lost all memory of everything except the feel of each other’s skin.

Adrien tried to catch his breath as he rested his head against Marinette’s shoulder, slowing pulling out of her. He heard her gasp one last time as she tightened her hold around his back. “Oh my God, Adrien,” she moaned. “That was amazing.”

He smiled and then leaned back to look her in the eye. Her face was beautifully flushed like it had been on prom night, like it had been when he had visited her that night as Chat. He wanted to call her “princess” but bit his tongue and went in for a sloppy kiss instead. When they pulled apart, her giggles were music to his ears. “You have _no idea_ how long I’ve wanted that,” she whispered.

“Really?” he replied. “With me?”

She bit her lip and then moved in for another sloppy kiss. While still kissing her, Adrien picked her up from the counter, holding her bridal style. Pulling away, Marinette shrieked, “Adrien! What are you doing?!”

He laughed as he carried her towards the door. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around, heading back in the bathroom. “ _Now_ what?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Grab some towels,” he told her, stopping at a shelf of towels. “We’re all wet.”

Marinette grabbed two towels before Adrien spun around again, carrying her out of the bathroom. By now, they were both laughing hysterically. Adrien was about to take her to his bed, then thought better of it since they were both still dripping wet from the shower and took her to the couch instead. He set her down gently and then climbed over her, resting on his hands and knees. He leaned down for another passionate kiss, pressing against the towels she was still holding over her chest. Pulling back, he said, “You’re getting my couch all wet.”

She offered the towels to him and said, “Towel?” They stared at each other for a moment and then both burst into laughter.

He unfolded the towels and wrapped them around each of them before he lay his head against her chest and settled down against her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and for a second, he almost wanted to start purring as if he truly _was_ his alter-ego. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Marinette broke the silence. “So…we’re _more_ than friends now?” she asked.

Adrien couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he lifted his head to look her in the eye. “I’ve been kind of falling for you for a while now, Marinette,” he confessed.

“R-really?” she stammered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, moving in for a softer, sweeter kiss this time. She returned it just as softly, but before they knew it, they were quickly back to shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. Adrien pushed the towel off Marinette as he let his hands wander down her body. As he took her nipple into his mouth, his fingers found her clit and began moving in a circular motion, causing her to release new cries of pleasure. Keeping his thumb on her clit, he slowly pushed one finger inside her and began pumping it in and out. Her gasps and whimpers were like heaven to him, and he pushed in another finger, moving them in and out faster. His own towel fell off, and he pressed himself against her thigh. She could feel him hardening against her and, between gasps, said, “Again, Adrien?”

He released her breast only to mumble, “I can’t help it. You’re so _fucking hot_.” Without removing his hands from her, he lifted his head and pushed his tongue into her mouth, passionately kissing her again. She returned the kiss just as feverishly, moaning through it.

Meanwhile, Tikki had found Plagg’s hiding place, frantically explaining that Marinette had no more condoms in her purse. Plagg phased through the top drawer of Adrien’s nightstand and began pushing from the inside as Tikki pulled the handle. They managed to open the drawer just enough for Plagg to push a condom through the opening. Tikki grabbed it and rushed over to the couch, hoping she wasn’t too late.

Marinette felt something brush against her cheek. Adrien had since moved down to her other breast while he furiously finger fucked her so she was in no mood for bugs or whatever it was and unknowingly pushed Tikki away. Then she could’ve sworn she heard her name as if someone small had whisper-screamed it. She opened her eyes and saw Tikki holding up a condom while trying to use the couch to conceal herself. She nodded in thanks but had to try to turn herself around to grab it, which caused Adrien to stop what he was doing. “Marinette?” he asked, as she turned completely around onto her hands and knees and leaned over the edge of the couch, giving him a great view of her ass.

He wasn’t sure what she was doing, but he was starting to wonder if the pull-out method would work as he placed his hands on her hips when she suddenly turned the top half of herself towards him, handing him a condom. Chuckling to himself, thinking that Plagg had dropped it there or something, he took it from her and put it on. She started to turn herself around, but he said, “No, stay there.”

Holding her hips, he pushed himself in from behind and immediately started pumping her as hard as he could. No more slow lovemaking, he felt like he _needed_ her now. It was a new sensation to Marinette, and she involuntarily cried out. She grabbed onto the arm of the couch as she lifted her hips to give him better access. He was hitting some spot he hadn’t quite hit before, and it felt _amazing_. She found herself pushing her hips back against him, matching his thrusts. She gripped the arm of the couch until her knuckles turned white, crying out, “Oh, God, Adrien!” He closed his eyes, savoring the sound of his name escaping her throat and the feel of her enveloping him. He moved his hands over her perfectly sculpted body, pressing his chest against her back as his hands closed over her breasts. He was close now. He began groaning in response to her cries until they both once again lost all touch with reality, feeling only each other.

Exhausted, they both collapsed onto the couch. “Damn, Adrien,” Marinette muttered, laying her cheek against the arm of the couch.

He smirked and climbed on top of her again, which was a little awkward. “What was that?” he asked slyly. “Have you had enough?”

“Hm,” she replied, smiling, pulling him in for a kiss. “I didn’t even need a towel. I think I’m all dry now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Adrien answered in his best Chat Noir voice, wiggling his eyebrows. He moved his hands down to her pussy again, running his fingers over her still-wet folds as if to prove his point.

Marinette gasped. “Adrien!” she exclaimed. “I always thought you were such a _good_ boy!”

Adrien laughed and jumped up from the couch. He pulled her off, while she laughed and tried to stop him, and carried her bridal style yet again, this time to his bed. He tossed her on it, then climbed in after her, pulling the covers over both of them. Pulling her against him, he said softly, “I can be as good or as _bad_ as you want me to be.”

She moaned as they went in for another kiss, pressing their naked bodies against each other. It was soft and sweet after the things they had just done. Adrien tangled his fingers in her hair and slowly ran them down her neck, over her shoulder, down her side and over her hip, down her thigh. She was so perfect. How had he never noticed her before? Why had it taken him _so_ long?

Marinette shuddered as Adrien ghosted his fingers over her body. Part of her couldn’t believe this was actually happening after all these years, and the other part just kept screaming, “Finally!” She had enjoyed Luka, but he _never_ made her feel like this. She hoped this wasn’t just a one-time thing for Adrien. She really wanted many, _many_ more nights with him like this.

They kissed each other softly a while longer until their hands started to wander. When Adrien moved his fingers back to her pussy, slowly pushing them in, and she stroked his cock, feeling it harden in her hand again, she let out a small laugh, saying, “You have quite a bit of endurance.”

“Speak for yourself,” he replied, moving his fingers inside her just enough to get another gasp out of her.

He climbed over her and reached for his nightstand, finding the drawer slightly open. _Ah, Plagg!_ he thought. He reached in for another condom, and once he was ready, he positioned himself in between her legs and slowly pushed himself in yet again.

This was the slow lovemaking they needed after all the crazy stuff from earlier. He rested himself on his forearms and pressed his chest against hers, watching as her mouth fell open and she softly moaned his name again. He leaned in to kiss her as he pushed himself in to fill her again. She moaned through the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He steadily began to pick up speed as she arched her back, pushing herself closer to him. He settled into a rhythm with her matching his thrusts. “Adrien…” she moaned, “faster…”

He increased his pace until he was slamming his hips against hers, causing her to cry out. Lifting her off the bed, Adrien held Marinette until she was sitting in his lap, never slowing down. He held her, pushing into her deeper. She bounced onto him until he grabbed her and went even deeper. She felt the urge to scream as the heat rose from her abdomen up through her belly and chest. She thought she could see colors or stars swirling before her as she squeezed her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. He ghosted his lips over her ear and almost growled, “Marinette…say my name…”

His voice was her undoing. Once again, she felt like something exploded through her entire body as she screamed out, “Adrien!” She heard him groan and gasp around the same time, but he continued to pump into her for as long as he could. After a minute or two, however, they both collapsed on the pillows, breathing heavily, with their arms still wrapped around each other.

Adrien pulled her closer to him, resting his head against her breasts. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through his golden hair. He was still inside her, slowly softening. He finally rolled off and lay on his back.

They both lay on the bed panting and staring at the ceiling, both thinking the same thing and both afraid to be the first to speak. After what felt like an eternity, Adrien declared, “You’re Ladybug.”

“You’re Chat Noir,” Marinette immediately replied.

They lay in silence for a few moments more until they both burst into laughter. “Oh my God, do you _know_ what this _means?!”_ Marinette cried.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, “it means my number just went down from three to two.”

Marinette paused for a moment and then burst into giggles once again. Adrien smiled and sat up on one elbow, looking down at her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and said, “I can’t believe it. All this time, _you_ were my lady.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as a blush began to form on her face. After letting out an exasperated cry, she exclaimed, “I can’t believe I was rejecting _Adrien Agreste_ this whole time!”

Adrien chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly. Then he said quietly, “I can’t believe I couldn’t get past my Ladybug obsession to see how truly amazing _Marinette_ is.”

Marinette giggled, which brought a smile to Adrien’s face. He rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her.

“Well, well, well, they _finally_ figured it out!” came Plagg’s voice.

Marinette and Adrien looked up to see a black kwami and a red kwami floating over them. “It’s about time!” Tikki agreed.

“Oh, leave us alone, Plagg,” Adrien grumbled.

“Plagg!” Marinette exclaimed. “You’re still as cute as I remember.”

Plagg chuckled and replied, “I like her. You should keep her, kid.”

“Ugh, don’t encourage him,” Adrien muttered.

“I’m glad everything worked out for you, Marinette,” Tikki said, beaming.

“Aw, Tikki, you’re as sweet as I remember,” Adrien told her.

“Oh, she’s sweet, but I still can’t believe she listened to me crying over you and gave me all that grief over Luka when she knew who you were the _whole_ time!” Marinette accused, glaring at Tikki.

Her antennae lowered as if she were a little ashamed and she meekly replied, “B-but we couldn’t actually _tell_ you…”

Marinette crossed her arms and declared, “Adrien and I could’ve been together _all this time!”_

Adrien smiled as he pulled Marinette closer to him, nuzzling against her neck. “It just means we have a lot of time to make up for,” he said in probably the sexiest voice she’d ever heard.

“Oh,” was all she replied before Adrien pulled the covers over both of them.

They could’ve sworn they heard Plagg groan loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smoking cigarette* Was it good for you?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic and for all your awesome comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
